A Wish Come True?
by KawaiiGameFreak
Summary: What happens when the characters from Super Smash Bros. get zapped into the 'real'world?Well...teachers get zapped,houses blow up and tubas are used as weapons!Co writen by Alecia and Ashely, best buds and felo gamers!Part 1 of The Wish Series!COMPLETE!
1. I Wish

Lily:Hi! Look, I know I'm supposed to be working on my main series, but I had this REALY good idea for a super smash bros. fic and I've always wanted to star in a fanfic. So here we go (btw, most of this story is gonnna be randomness, BUT THERE IS A PLOT!).(PS:my parents found out about me swearing in this story, so most swears will be replaced with BEEP, BEEPING, BEEPER or BEEPED.)

Ch.1:I Wish

LAURA'S POV (OMG, this is proud moment in my life. Guess who Laura is? ME, ME, ME!)

Before I tell you the story of what happened that fateful night, I'll tell ya a little 'bout myself. Well…I'm pretty tall, have blue eyes, brown hair a bit less then shoulder length, I'm a tad on the pudgy side (ever see commercials for diets and they show before and after pictures of people? Well I'm the before picture) and I almost never leave the house without a hoodie or sweater on (don't ask, I don't got an answer). This story did really happen to me and trust me…it's the weirdest thing you'll ever find online (unless you look at R rated Pokemon humor, now THAT'S weird). Now here's what happened.

I was up late as usual working on my math assignment, due tomorrow by the way. No problem, I do this kind of stuff all the time. Wanna know why? It's because I spend all day playing Super Smash Bros. Melee. Either that or working on my stories for one of the best sites in the world, But I can't help it if I'm lazy, it's who I am. "Just two more pages and I'll be done." I said proudly.

"Laura get to sleep." Mom called across the hall. It blows that my parent's room is right across from mine and that I'm next to Cameron's room. He's my little brother. Not to mention a total pain in the butt. But he likes Super Smash Bros. as much as me, so I let him get away with it.

"Just a second mom." I called back. What a night. Who would have thought we'd get a thunder storm in the middle of January, especially since we live in Newfoundland, Grandfalls-Windsor to be precise. Thunder crashed, breaking the silence of the night. Rain and hail pelted down from the heavens and lightning flashed across the darkened sky. It was a miracle there were any stars out. In fact, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, weird. I quickly finished the last two pages of homework and shuffed it in my bookbag. All I could think about was Super Smash Bros. this and Super Smash Bros. that and I of course, thought about my favorite character. Mewtwo, the best character in all of Super Smash Bros. and possibly all of Pokemon. I mean, he has kick ass moves, looks cooler then everyone else and has the best victory poses. Well…you know what would be great? If some how, some way, the smashers could be real. It would be so cool! It would be like living in a video game. Maybe I could wish it. I scanned the sky for the perfect one. Jackpot, I found the perfect wishing star. I kneeled in front of my window and recited the words "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. Wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." I know it seems kind of kidish making star wishes, but I'm only 13. I mouthed the words (you can't SAY the words or the wish won't come true) "I wish that all the characters I have in Super Smash Brothers Melee would come here." turned off my lamp and went to sleep.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

ZZZAP, CRASH, BANG, AHHHH! I woke with a start. I knew the winds outside were howling, but I never knew winds could scream. But it couldn't have been the storm, because the noise came from BELOW me. My room was right above the game room, so then I thought "Cameron must have got up and went downstairs." I quietly got up, put on my robe and walked up to his door. I just barely opened it. There he was, sleeping soundly in his Spiderman pjs. I shut the door and went slowly, very slowly to the kitchen. The noise got clearer and louder as I walked.

"How in the name of Slippery Toad did we get here?" One voice exclaimed. Hey…isn't Slippery Toad a character from Star Fox?

"Maybe it's 'cause of the storm going on outside." A second voice answered, "We never have storms this bad in Hyrule." Isn't Hyrule some place in Legend of Zelda, and how would they know what the weather is like in a place from a video game?

"Maybe HE did it." A feminine voice replied. It went quiet.

"Pika pi chu pi!" HOLY MOTHER OF MARIO! If I'm not mistaken, that sounded a heck of a lot like a pikachu. I slowly walked down the stairs.

"Peach, it is useless to point fingers."

"You're just saying that because he's one of you." Yet another voice replied. This one had a slight Italian accent.

"How can he be one of me? He was born into this world, I was not." Ok, if I didn't know any better, I'd say my star wish came true. I crept closer to the door of the game room. I ever so slowly opened the door to the game room, just a crack, so I could see. What I saw nearly gave me a heart attack. Every character I had from Super Smash Brothers was right there, in that room. Mario, Link, Pikachu, Luigi, Peach, Pichu, Nana and Popo (aka the ice climbers), Dr. Mario, Zelda, Young Link, Capt. Falcon, Fox, Kirby, Yoshi, Falco, Samus, Ness, Marth, Jigglypuff, Roy and of course, my personal fave, Mewtwo. They were all here, my star wish had come true! Pichu turned towards the door. He never saw me, but he knew I was there. A new fear found its way into my mind. I ran like hell. I heard small footsteps, followed by larger ones, right behind me. It wasn't Pichu I was worried about; it was Samus I was worried about. Or any other character that could shoot me, slice me in half, punch my guts out, eat me, burn me, zap me, hit me with a hammer, frying pan, tennis racket or golf club, roll me over and just about anything else I could think of. That was without items! I ran up the stairs into the kitchen, nearly knocking over the table and the water cooler on my way. It was a good thing my parents are such deep sleepers, or I would be in such deepBEEPright about now. I tried to open the back door, it was frozen. I tried all the doors and windows. Everything was frozen. So I ran into my room, hid under the covers and thought "What in God's name was I thinking when I made that star wish?" I heard them whisper behind my door. It opened just a bit, then slammed shut again. I hardly breathed. I heard tiny footsteps approach my bed. I was curled up so tightly it hurt. With my covers still hiding me, I peaked out to see the intruder. Well…I tried to see anyway, it was too dark to tell. "I must be dreaming" I thought. "This can't really be happening." With my confidence that the past events were just dreams concocted in my head after playing video games too much before bed, I calmly fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

The only reason I woke up that morning was because of my alarm clock. I was still half asleep, so I picked up the first thing I could find and slammed it at thatBEEPINGclock. I could have sworn the stuffed toy I threw squeaked after I threw it. I could hardly see a thing. I got up, went into the kitchen, got my toast and did my usual morning stuff. "Why in the heck does school have to start so early?" I muttered. "Thank God it's Friday." I looked at the digital clock by the phone. "BEEP! Why theBEEPdid myBEEPINGalarm clock wake me up so bloody early! It's 5 in the morning! School don't start 'till 8:30." I ranted on, swearing about evil language teachers and math homework. "Weird, the bathroom door's locked…and the shower's running. Oh well." The house was unusually quiet. I looked into my parent's room (which they usually have locked) and found them gone. "Must have ran away from the demon." I thought, but then I looked into Cameron's room. He was gone to. "Man what a weird dream last night."

"HEY!" A young voice called from downstairs. "Who's up there doin' all the cursin'?"

"Shut theBEEPup." I yelled back. What a minute, hold theBEEPINGphone. If mom and dad are gone, and Cameron's gone with them, then…who's downstairs? I slowly walked down the stairs to the TV room. The bed inside the couch was folded out and on that bed, was my dream. Well…a part of my dream. On that bed was Young Link, the Ice Climbers, Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi and Jigglypuff. Guess what was running through my head at that very moment? "Oh myBEEPINGGod." Over and over and over again. Normally I would've screamed, fainted and died. I just fainted.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

I woke up. Everyone I just saw was crowed around me, including Pichu (with what looked like a very big and very painful bump on his head). "You okay?" Ness asked.

"Yah," I replied, "just a bit shocked." "And embarrassed" I thought, I was still wearing my navy blue robe, my pink spongebob pants and my red shirt from last night. I looked like a total fruit. Wait a second…I'm talking to video game characters. Oh well…I'll just play along. "By the way…what are you doing at my house; and for that matter…how'd you get here anyways?"

"Beats me," Nana answered, "maybe it was 'cuz of the storm last night." Guess what I just remembered? I left the gamecube on last night! Guess what game I was playing? Super Smash Bros. Melee! Maybe a bolt of lightning hit the electric cable and zapped the smashers into the 'normal' world. Everything now makes perfect sense. Yah right, this makes as much sense as me getting straight A's.

"Why were you cursing about your alarm clock?" Young Link questioned.

"Cuz I never get up THIS early. Someone must 'ave rigged my clock to wake me up at five instead of seven thirty." Pichu had the most guilty smile you could imagine across his face. I shifted my eyes from Pichu to Young Link and back again. An evil smile appeared along my face. "Can I borrow your sword for a second?" Pichu made good use of agility and ran up the stairs, smacking right into Peach. She went tumbling down the stairs and landed flat on her face. I couldn't help giggle a bit.

"How dare you laugh at royalty." She screeched. "Anyways, could you kindly tell Zelda to get out of the shower? She's been in there for and hour and a half." At that very moment, Samus came out of the game room. She was still wearing her suit; I mean…how can she wear that thing 24/7? Anyways, she came out of the game room, marched right up to Peach and said.

"Oh no, you take two hours, I'm going first."

"NO, me first, I'm royalty. Besides, I thought you only took showers after tackle football."

"At least I don't need one every two minutes."

"Tomboy!"

"Girly priss!"

"CAT FIGHT!" Popo announced. At that very signal, the two girls went at it. It was frying pans to the left, jabs to the right. I could tell this was going to be a long day. If not for a strange blue glow that suddenly picked them up, it would have been super sudden death out there. Wait a minute, if I'm not mistaken, isn't that…Mewtwo. And it was. He was standing right behind the whole scene, with a very pissed off look on his face.

"If you think that I am going to listen to this for an hour and a half," he said, "think again. It is only 5:30 in the morning, even clones need sleep, and I don't think the others will appreciate the racket either. By the way, do you realize there is another shower out there?" he pointed out towards the game room (for those of you who don't know, if you open the first door to were the game room is, there's another hall that leads to a bunch of closets and a bathroom). Peach and Samus just stared at each other for a minute.

"MINE!" They both screamed. They shoved past Mewtwo, (leaving him dazed and with at least 20 damage) wiped the door open and nearly killed each other to get to the bathroom first. Peach won, which made Samus very ticked.

"YOU BETTER GET OUT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA!" She bellowed "I HAVE A BLASTER AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" The whole morning continued on like this. I eventually got to meet all the others. Well…all of them, except for Bowser, DK, Ganandorf and Mr. Game and Watch. The last two because I never got them as bonus characters yet, and the first two because Link told me they wouldn't fit through, what ever that means. The Ice Climbers spent most of the morning outside in the snow, Samus stood at the bathroom door waiting for Peach, Mewtwo kept complaining about the noise (so I put Me Against the World on my stereo, FULL BLAST!), Zelda acted as if it was her house (ex. Taking my stuff, going into my room, etc.) and everyone else either watched TV, played Gamecube or surfed the net. Hard to believe it was five in the morning. By the time eight o'clock rolled around, it felt like an everyday thing to see video game characters in your house. I also found out why my parents and Cameron left. The day before, they had won a contest for a trip for three to Japan. They never told me because they didn't want me to go. They said that I had missed so much school already. Guess how long their going to be gone? A WHOLE YEAR! That's right, one full year without parents or stupid, annoying little brothers, and what better timing! How did I know all this? They left a note before they left. They also left 100 for me to get by (aka.pay for movies, chips andcoke).As I walked off towards the bus stop, I wondered many things like…

"How did they get here? Why did they come through MY gamecube? Why does my bookbag feel heaver then usual?" I guess I'll find them out soon, but for me, not soon enough.

Lily:Don't worry, all the characters will get a special chapter. But be warned, I don't know much about some of the games. Next chapter, Pichu Goes to School! RR peoplez, BYE


	2. Pichu Goes to School

Lily:Wow, this was one of my better stories. I got four reviews all within a day of each other. Now, I'll reply to all of them:

JJ: It's not that I don't have Bowser, it's just my little bro says he's his fave. So I cut him from my story just to smite him.

Shebythedogdemoness: Is that song copyrighted or can I use it?

Niyanna: Fox will be in my 4th chapter.

Sakume: I might plan to have some Link related stuff for my next SSBM story, if my little bro gets Legend of Zelda: The Minsh Cap (holds a knife to my Mom's neck, "Buy it or else." lol)

Lily:I'll be doing this throughout my story so keep the reviews coming. On with the story!

Ch2:Pichu Goes to School

LAURA'S POV

My blood was on fire, I couldn't breathe, I was drenched in sweat and my whole body ached. We had gym first class. I of course forgot my gym clothes, so the experience was ten times worse. You try running five laps around the gym with jeans and a thick hoodie on! I chatted with my friends while we walked back to homeroom. Maybe before I go any further, I should introduce my friends.

Well first, there's Alecia, my best bud since forever. She's a bit shorter and way skinner then me, has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and wears glasses. She's to smart for her own good, obsessed with Caption Falcon and sometimes she goes a little crazy (and the award for understatement of 2005 goes to…). Also she has the annoying habit of poking me in the back during class.

Then there's Ashely, major gamer and fellow pokemanic. She's basically same as Alecia, way shorter then me, way smarter then me. She even told me once that she wants to be Link's girlfriend. Ashely is also known in many parts of the world as "Miss Temper Problem". If you thought I swore, then hear HER when she's in a bad mood.

Finally, there's Robyn. She's my height, my weight, my intelligence and basically my clone. She likes doing peoples nails and hair (you should have seen me after her sleepover!), skipping band practice, Mario (she thinks he's hot) and acting more random then me on MSN. I'm thinking about getting her a straight jacket for her birthday.

Anyways, we were walking and talking. I kept going on about Pokemon Coliseum and how I got Ho-oh. "I was at my last one, my swampert, Kip, when he sent out Kyorge. If that last mud shot didn't hit I would have been a goner."

"You just told me you had 73 continues." Ashely said.

"Way to spoil my dramatic story!" I said laughing. I quickly checked the schedule on the wall by the door. "Darn, we got Social Studies."

"Oh no!" Robyn cried, "I forgot to do that assignment!"

"Robyn, you always forget your trumpet, you forget to do you homework, next you're gonna forget to get dressed in the morning!" Alecia scolded. She has this way of making you feel guilty. We walked into the classroom to meet the "evil language teacher" at the desk. Did I mention that she's also my evil Social Studies teacher? I took my seat. I was in the second seat from the back and the second row from the window. Alecia was behind me, Ashely was in the row by the window and second from the front and Robyn was two rows over from the person in front of me. It was five minutes into class before we needed our books. I unzipped my bookbag and what I found in it gave me a fright. Pichu was in my bookbag, squat between my science and math text book (which are HUGE btw). Miss. Stroud (the evil teacher) just kept going on about something called contact. "Laura, what are you doing? Get your books out or you'll get in trouble." I wasn't paying a lick of attention to Alecia. I know what I did next was gonna get me in trouble, but I was too shocked to care.

"Now class, how do you think the Beothuks reacted to the coming of the European settlers?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" The whole class turned my way.

"Laura, what was that outburst for?" She demanded. I know I was in deep BEEP right then and there.

"Well…um…you asked how they reacted…so I…um…"

"March right to the office. You also be staying after school on Monday." I was just thankful the school didn't give detentions on Fridays. "Bring your bookbag up to." Good, I didn't want people looking in my bag and finding a yellow mouse in it. I calmly zipped up my bag (making sure Pichu could breathe) and got up. As I walked past the teacher's desk, I heard Pichu scream.

"PI! PICHU PI CHU!"

"That, young lady, just earned you a week after school." I didn't know what he said, but Ashely was laughing her head off. "And you will be accompanying her for that week. Both of you, to the office, now!" Ashely followed my out the door and down the hall.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"When we get to the office I'll tell you." We went through the door that separates the Grade 7 wing from the main part of the building. Then went into the office, sat on the bench and waited for the principal. "Look in the bag." I whispered. I carefully opened my bag. She peered in.

"What kind of toy is that?"

"It's no a toy. It's a real live Pichu."

"But how…" I cut her off.

"Don't ask how they got here, I don't even know."

"What do you mean they? Are there others?" So I explained what happened last night, what happened that morning and I was about to ask her something when she said.

"Can I come up after school?"

"Not a flippin' chance. So…why were you laughing so hard at what Pichu had said?"

"I think he said "Ahh! Ugly monster scary!"" I nearly died laughing. That's when Mr. Smith (the principal) came out of his office.

"Now what happened in that classroom to make miss send you here?" He said in his usual stern voice.

"Well…let me explain…you see…" The mistake I made was a near fatal one. I left my back pack open. When Pichu saw him, he did the same.

"PI! Pi pi chu pichu!" With that, he zapped the principal and scampered out the door. Well, it did one good thing for him, the zap singed off his uni-brow.

"Translation please, Ashely." I asked her.

"He said "Arg! This place is full of ugly monsters!" We better catch him."

"Sorry about that." I called to the now charred and paralyzed principal. I ran out the door in the path Pichu took. "He went this way!" I pointed to the Grade 8 wing. We charged through the door and looked around.

"There!" Ashely gestured to the open door of the band room. We just caught a glimpse of his tail entering the room. I dove in to try and catch him, but failed and slammed the floor. He weaved through the rows of chairs and music stands. Ashely clumsily followed suit, knocking over everything in her path. It was lucky that there wasn't a class going on. I waited at the door, ready to catch him when he came out. I almost got him. He just slipped between my fingers. Ashely banged into me and we both hit the ground.

"Huston, we have a problem." I couldn't resist using that line. Pichu headed to the office again, but turned the corner and took the stairs. We followed. He ran into the gym where of course, there was a class taking place. Grade eights playing dogeball covered the floor but they were too busy beating the living BEEP out of each other with volleyballs to take notice. We had to get him. The only other way out of the gym was a door that led to the back of the building. Behind the school, there were woods. If he got out that door we might never find him again. "We are about to go were no seventh grader has gone before."

"Will you stop using lines from Apollo 13!" Ashely bellowed. "We have to find him."

"There he is!" I saw him smack on the center line. "Ready? 3…2…1…GO!" We went head first into the gym, dashed onto the center line and caught Pichu. He tried to break free of my grasp. I just held him tighter. The gym teacher blew her whistle and walked right up to us.

"Explain yourselves." She asked angrily. We didn't have time to respond. Pichu jumped out of my arms and zapped the gym teacher. This time he staid where he was. The other kids just stared at us and whispered. Some of them came up to us and asked things like "Where did you get that?", "How does it work?" and "Can that thing electrocute my math teacher?"

"Sorry, we got to hurry off now." I said "But call me the night before final exams and I'll make sure he'll be here." I walked off with Ashely close behind. "We might as well head home. We probably got suspended anyways."

It turns out that both of us got suspended for two weeks AND detentions after school for three weeks. It was a quiet bus ride home, mainly because me and her were the only kids on the bus. Pichu sat in my lap looking out the window. "This is better then my bookbag right."

He nodded his head. "Chu." He seemed happy, mainly because he nearly fried all the teachers at Grenfell Intermediate, including the principal and vice-principal.

"By the way," I questioned "since when could you speak Pokemon?"

"Beats me, I guess I never knew till now that I even could."

"Well…anyways, I was wondering if you could…" my train of thought was interrupted by the screech of tires coming down the road. We both looked out the window. Coming down the street, was a navy blue ford pick-up. I couldn't see who the driver was, but he was wearing a helmet.

"Hey!" Ashely exclaimed "Isn't that Alecia's dad's truck?" The truck pulled in front of the bus and sped away.

"Crazy Sunday driver!" The bus driver shouted out the window. The shouts were followed by the loud horn. "Buddy probably thinks he's some kind of race car driver." That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Falcon."

Ashely looked at me strange. "What?"

"Nothing, hopefully." The bus pulled in front of my house. Pichu hopped on my shoulder as I exited the bus. I waved good bye to my friend as I walked up the drive. The one good thing about today? I finally got my revenge on the evil language/social studies teacher, who was in the hospital being treated for burns and a severe case of "shock".

Lily:Yes I HATE my teachers very much. Hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter…"10,000 DOLLARS IN WHAT!" staring Capt. Falcon and the chapter after that…"Good with Guns, Bad with Microwaves" staring Fox and Falco! Bye!


	3. 10,000 Dollars in WHAT!

Lily:This chapter might be either too short or too long and I still haven't beaten the elite four in Leaf Green! Btw if anyone can guess the characters jobs, you win a special prize! (review and tell me). Reviews keep my friend's Charazard Blaze happy. More reviews, Blaze doesn't have to kill anyone. That goes for my Venasaur. Help feed my Pokemon! Enjoy "10,000 DOLLARS IN WHAT?"

LAURAS'S POV

"What do you mean you got THAT much in speeding tickets and damage in less then twelve hours? Not to mention thrashing my friend's dad's truck!" If you don't know what this is all about, then maybe I should explain.

After I got off the bus, Falcon came by. You couldn't even tell that the pile of mangled metal sitting in my driveway used to be a pickup truck. He explained that he just hit a couple of phone poles, raced against some tenth grader (and lost), got chased by the cops and hit the basketball net at the end of the drive (which toppled over on to the truck). To top it all of…

"YOU OWE THE COPS FIVE THOUSAND DOLLORS IN SPEEDING TICKETS AND FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS IN DAMAGE!"

"This stuff happens all the time back in Mute City."

"NEWS FLASH, THIS IS NOT MUTE CITY!"

"Note to self: never get on her bad side." I heard Fox whisper.

"How in the name of God do we get that much cash before my parents come back?"

"Um…we only have until six o'clock tonight to get the money."

"WHAT!" I screamed "There's only one thing to do, we have to ALL get jobs." I knew for a fact that it would be tough for these guys to get jobs. "First of all, is there anyone here that can't speak English?" Pichu, Yoshi, Pikachu, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Roy and Marth raised their hands. "You're lucky. The rest of you HAVE to get jobs. Now listen close, here are the jobs you will have to partake in to get the ten thousand dollars by this evening…"

"I'll work at a car wash."

"No"

"Honda?"

"NO"

"A garage?"

"**NO**!" We shrieked. "I have the perfect torture, I mean, job for you."

LATER ON

FALCON'S POV

This is insane. The others got good jobs, nice jobs, any other job but this. I can't take it anymore.

"Hey mister, do you know where the Barbie doll isle is?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

MEWTWO'S POV

This is so degrading. From serving humans to freedom to serving humans again. I have to wear this completely humiliating disguise. The girl said it would be dangerous for people to see me. Why did that idiot driver have to do this again? Every time one of us gets a new car, or we go on vacation, he ends up getting us to take the fall. "Here's your Crispy Chicken Burger with fries." This better be worth it.

YOUNG LINK'S POV

"I hate this stupid bike!" Ness cried "Why can't I go on foot?"

"Because you're too slow on foot." I muttered "Just be lucky you never got Falcon's job."

"It's not fair! I can't pedal through slush, and how come I can't just move the papers with my mind instead of having to throw them?"

"Because the kid said people would freak out if they saw papers floating in mid air."

"Why do you listen to that girl?"

"She knows more about this place then any of us. Besides, you need the exercise."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Don't start this again."

"I can start what ever I feel like starting." Why did I get stuck with this guy? This better be worth it.

PEACH'S POV

"I simply L-O-V-E this place. So much pink in one place. It should be called Heaven!" This was the bestest job on the planet! I don't see the problem, Zelda's in a real bad mood. She doesn't like this kind of stuff. I can't imagine why.

"I'd rather work at a bar."

"Why? There's no pink there."

"This junk is WAY over priced."

"Silly, no its not. Look, this cute little dolphin key ring's only…FIFTEEN DOLLARS! Look on the bright side; it'll be E-Z to make ten thousand dollars here."

MARIO'S POV

"Look on the bright side Luigi; we're real pros at this."

"Look on the other side Mario; we're back to where we started not to mention this job smells like bull…HELP!" Mama-miea, he got his head stuck in a pipe again.

"Give me a second bro." Hehe…let him get his own head out of a pipe; this is the tenth time today. This is so worth it.

LINKS POV

This job bites. I thought I'd get a real cool job like demolition or butcher or even Fox's job, but no. I got the sucky job. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

"Are you going to put my groceries in the bags or not?" This better be worth it.

FOX'S POV

Now this job is pretty cool, hard, but cool. "Fox this is awesome, we get to shoot people's eyes."

"Will you shut up Falco? It's a lot harder then that. We have to…"

"Ya ya, whatever, now let me shoot people!"

"Will you shut the BEEP up Falco!" This so better be worth it.

LAURA'S POV

I love this job! I get all the candy I want and I make money! The movies might suck, but the shushies are to die for. I just pray the others aren't doing something stupid to blow there covers. Oh BEEP! "Laura do you know what happened?"

"No, what happened, Alecia?"

"Some nut case stole and wreaked my dad's truck! Since when do YOU have a job here?"

"I need some extra cash is all."

"For what…wait, don't tell me…more Gamyboy games right?"

"Ya, more games." I was really good at telling lies, so this was easy. Normally I never lie to my friends, but in this case, I had to. I mean, would you go up to your best friend and say "Sorry about your dad's truck, I got a job to help pay for the damage because a video game character who's staying over at my house thought it was a race car."…I don't think so.

"Heard you got suspended."

"No comment."

SAMUS' POV

"There's Rice with it now, passes it to Aran now. Man that new girl's good! She goes to the net with it now, stops…what does she think she's doing now? I mean…ARRRRRG!" Finally, he was starting to annoy me. How do ya like the taste of plasma? This is easy, all I have to do is get the puck in the net with a stick, simple. "GOAL!…I think I need a doctor now."

5:30 THAT NIGHT

LAURA'S POV

"There's a half an hour left before we have to pay the cops, how much did you guys make?"

"We made 20 dollars." Young Link and Ness cheered.

"We made 10." Fox sighed. "We would have made more if SOMEONE hadn't scared away most of the people!"

"We got 50," Zelda said "and we only sold 3 things."

"I got 5." Link muttered.

"I got 1000 and won the game by 5." Samus said proudly.

"I made 10 dollars, this better be enough." Mewtwo scowled.

"I made 20 and my brother sick." Mario laughed.

"I got nothing." Falcon moaned.

"That's only…one thousand, one hundred and fifteen dollars." I panicked "We don't have enough time to get the rest." Suddenly, Nana and Popo burst through the door.

"Guess how much we made?" Popo asked.

"Eight thousand, eight hundred and eighty-five dollars!" Nana finished. Our mouths dropped to the floor.

"How on Earth did you make THAT much money in such a short length of time?" I asked.

"You would not believe how much people pay others to shovel their walkways." They answered simultaneously (AAAHHHH, big words scare me).

"Well at least we made enough. Let's head down and pay."

7:00 THAT NIGHT

"Now that that's over with, I say we…"

"PARTY!" Everyone screamed. The music was on blast the entire night. Now we had to face a new problem.

"Sleeping arrangements!" I called. "Since you're going to be staying here a while, I suggest you find out now who you're gonna share a room with and which room you're staying in. All rooms are open except the one at the end of the hall."

"Why?" Falcon questioned.

"Because that's my room and I pick who's staying in my room."

LAURA'S ROOM

MEWTWO'S POV

"This is insane. Why must I be stuck in here with some kid who NEVER TURNS DOWN HER CD PLAYER?"

"Did you say something?"

"Nevermind." To make matters worse, I had to sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag while Pichu, Jigglypuff and Pikachu share the bed with her. It's not fair, everyone else got a chance to pick their rooms, but nooo, I'm stuck with a psychopath. But I can see why she picked us to stay here…SHE'S OBSESSED! She has three Pikachu plushies, a Jigglypuff plushie, a Ceibi sticker on her wall, a poster of Ruby and Sapphire and at least twenty books either based on the show, quizzes or game handbooks (all of this IS actually true). At least I never got stuck with Peach; she hums the Mushroom Kingdom theme song in her sleep.

"CARD CAPTORS, A MYSTIC ADVENTURE. CARD CAPTORS, A QUEST FOR ALL…"

"Will you kindly SHUT UP?" I take my last statement back; I would rather stay with Peach.

Lily:Yes, I love Card Captors (Kero is so KIAWAI…or however you say cute in Japanese). I'll spill about the character's jobs in chapter 4. Some are harder to guess then others. I can't say the prize yet, but I will tell you, it's real good. Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Good with Guns, Bad with Microwaves." staring Fox and Falco and the chapter after that, "Kitty of Doom" staring Pikachu. Until then…BYE!


	4. Good with Guns,Bad with Microwaves

Lily:Now I'll spill about the Smasher's jobs…

Capt. Falcon: Worked in the toy department at Wal-Mart.

Mewtwo: Worked at Mc. Donald's.

Young Link/Ness: Worked delivering papers.

Peach/Zelda:Worked at Claries.

Mario/Luigi: Worked as plumbers (now who saw that coming?).

Link: Worked as a bagboy at Sobeys.

Fox/Falco: Worked as laser eye surgeons.

Laura: Worked at Hill-Top (a convince store near my house).

Samus: Joined the Cataracts hockey team (I don't expect you to know who they are).

Lily:Who ever guessed all them right, email me for your reward. On with chapter 4, "Good with Guns, Bad with Microwaves."!

LAURA'S POV

That was a bizarre night. I kept dreaming about a forest with lots of flowers and that's not even the weird part. I could have sworn I saw a pink flying cat. Yes I know I'm a pokemanic, but at least I don't wear those retarded glasses they wear in the games.

"Good morning all." Man, that guy's a deep sleeper. "…WAKE UP!"

"Wa, wa…what do you think you're doing?"

"I was waking you up silly."

"Why did you yell in my ear?"

"You just be lucky I never used my trumpet." Why didn't I think of that before I woke him up?

"Who's makin' breakfast?" Samus called from the kitchen.

"How about Fox and Falco?" Suggested Luigi.

"Why us?" Falco muttered.

"'Cause you never cooked back home so you can make up for it by cooking here." Ness pointed out.

"Fine," Fox muttered "what'll it be?"

"French toast," I said. I came into the room "and it better have lots of cinnamon." With that, I went downstairs to watch 4kids TV (why the BEEP did the FoxBox change their name?) thinking "Now how long's it gonna take them to set the house on fire?"

FALCO'S POV

"This'll be easy Fox," I reassured my friend, as he seemed worried "all we have to do is take a piece of toast," I did so to demonstrate "and put the French flag on it. Ta-da, French toast!"

"Falco you IDIOT!"

"Oh, I almost forgot,"

FOX'S POV

Falco took a shaker full of cinnamon and dumped it on the toast. "She said she wanted LOTS of cinnamon." I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Falco my good buddy; you are a complete and total MORON!" Then I physically slapped his forehead. I took the poor excuse for breakfast, removed the miniature flag and put it in a frying pan. "This is how you do it. First you take two eggs, put them in a pan, turn the burners up two hundred degrees and put the toast in the pan." God this guy's an idiot. Why do I even out up with him sometimes? Not to mention that annoying little kid. Who does she think she is, the Master Hand? Because of her I have to share a room with this birdbrain (Sky (look on my bio):I take that as an insult!). I wish we never even got sent here. It's all because of that stupid portal! Don't know what I'm talking about? Let me explain.

You see, in theory, there's a portal that links the world we live in and here. There are also many different portals connecting the Smasher world and the individual worlds (or games, ex: planet pop star and kanto). The storm must have opened the portal (for the first time in…ever) and well…here's what happened. Kirby accidentally went in, Pichu tried to pull him back and basically we started a chain of smashers trying to pull each other back. All of us came out right up until Bowser tried to make it. He got stuck so we pushed him back (same with DK). Gannandorf and Mr. Game and Watch never came because when they tried, the portal closed, leaving us stranded. We can't even get our cell phones to work right. So far this sucks, and we've only been here a day!

SEVERAL PIECES OF TOAST LATER

LAURA'S POV

"UMMMMM, this is really good." I said between mouthfuls "Since when do you guys cook?" Everyone else at the table thought it was the best breakfast they'd ever had.

"Since never, we just guessed." Fox said modestly.

"Good, then you guys are making lunch."

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGG." Moaned the two. If you hadn't guessed by now, I was born to annoy people.

12:00 THAT MORNING

FALCO'S POV

"Now how on Earth are we gonna make lunch for twenty odd people?" Fox muttered. He's never in a good mood. Me on the other hand, I'm a fun loving guy.

"The kid said something about there being enough food in the cupboards to feed at least thirty people." I opened the cupboard and found what we were looking for. At least a thousand boxes of this stuff called Easy Mac. "This stuff looks simple to make."

"If this stuff's anything like French toast then the instructions better be written in Latin, cuz you sure as heck can't read English."

"Course I can read. Look I'll even prove it." I said rather proudly as I read the instructions off the packet. "All you have to do is put the noodles in the bowls, put it in the microwave and put the cheese on. I think I can follow a simple set of instructions."

SEVERAL BOWLS OF EASY MAC LATER

"This was a pain. Next time, let Zelda cook." I sighed tiredly. It took forever to fill up all the bowls. We shoved them in the microwave and set the time.

"There's twenty seven bowls so…let's set the time for twenty seven minutes." Fox reasoned. He thinks he's the smart one. Everyone knows I'm the real smart one around here. We had to use all the force we had to try and close the door.

"Now all we have to do is wait."

20 MINIUTES LATER

LAURA'S POV

"So I told him…"If you wanna see a joke, look in the mirror." Man I smoked that guy, and I still do; every other day." We were just chatting about the most random things (we were board) when we smelled something coming from the kitchen. "It only took them…half an hour." We raced up the stairs and to our horror, we saw…thick clouds of black smoke covering the ceiling while Fox and Falco were frantically trying to put the blaze in the microwave out with a fire extinguisher. "Give me the BEEPING thing!" I grabbed the extinguisher and chucked it in the inferno. "RUN!" We all hit the dirt as the flames exploded into a thick gooey mess. White foam, cheddar cheese and blackened macaroni covered the kitchen. We crawled out of the mess. "Is everyone Ok?" Random replies of "yeah", "I guess" and "I got macaroni stuck up my nose" were heard.

"Let's all make a quick mental note while we're here…NEVER LET THOSE TWO COOK ANYTHING EVER AGAIN!" Ness yelled. "Cough, this smoke kills." We ran outside. It was of course raining; I was of course still wearing my PJ's and was freezing.

"Man it's cold out here." Link muttered.

"Way to state the obvious! It's the middle of January! Of course it's cold out!" I was really ticked off. "And now we have to stand out in the rain, freezing our BEEPS off, all because YOU TWO MORONS CAN'T READ THE INSTRUCTIONS ON A PACKET OF EASY MAC!"

"We read the instructions!" Falco protested.

"Did you put the right amount of water in them?"

"…"

"Don't tell me you never put ANY water in them!"

"…"

"YOU COMPLEATE AND TOTAL BARNICAL HEADS (I'm a goofy goober (spongebob squarepants fan) and proud)! HOW IN BEEPS NAME DID YOU THINK IT WAS GOING TO BOIL IF THERE'S NO WATER? MAYBE BY MAGIC, OR DUMB LUCK (which I live on btw), OR EVEN…"

"Enough. Arguing is useless." Mewtwo scolded "Someone's going to have to go in there and see if it's livable." No response. "Fine," A large blue shield formed around him "I'm going in."

30 MINUITES LATER

My fingers and toes felt like ice cubes, my lips were blue and I was starving to death. A figure came out of the mess, carrying a smaller figure. "Everything's covered in this stuff, it's impossible to move let alone live. By the way I found this in your room." He handed me a small, yet very fat grayish cat.

"SMOKEY!" I grabbed my sweet kitty and held her close. She looked miserable as the rest of us. "Thanks." I looked around at the now frozen Smashers assembled on my back porch. "We have to find somewhere else to stay while you two MORONS," I gave my famous death glare to Fox and Falco "clean up this mess."

"What! This could take forever to clean up!"

"Well then…better get started."

SOMEWHERE ALONG THE ROAD

"Why does this friend of yours live so far away?" Samus muttered.

"How on Earth do you manage to walk down here every other day?" Link asked.

"I get a ride. Don't worry bys, we're almost there." We approached the house. It was a yellowish one story house with a huge driveway and garage. At least twenty trees of different shapes and sizes littered the front yard. The back yard leads to a forest on the side of the highway. "How on Earth am I gonna explain THIS to her." I knocked on the door.

"Hel…HOLY BEEP!"

"Don't ask Ashely, please don't ask. We need a place to stay a while, mind if we…"

"Sure, sure, come right in, make yourselves at home." Everyone walked right in. Her parents and left on a business for a month, so it was ok. After everyone else was inside, me and Ashely talked.

"…I'll play match maker for you and Link if you give me five bucks." I whispered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the cha-ching.

"Deal."

AFTER SUPPER

So far, everyone got used to the place. But the thing that scared the living BEEP out of me was that evil grin she gave me every once in a while. Her sister, Sam, still wasn't used to being roommates with video game characters. We ordered pizza and had a good time chatting. After Kirby finished off MY garlic fingers, we sat around the living room. "What movie do you guys want put on?" Ashely asked.

"Lord of the Rings!" Link and Young Link shouted, along with Marth and Roy shouting something in Japanese. Everyone moaned. Those movies are at least three hours long each, it would take 'till March to finish them all.

"Anyone disagree? No, okay, you to," She pointed to Fox and Falco "follow me." She led them in to the kitchen. "Since I heard of your 'experience' with microwaves, you can use THIS to make popcorn." Ashely pointed to an old fashion looking popcorn popper. "Just put one quarter of a cup of kernels in here, plug it in and wait. Then you can put it in THIS bowl, Ok."

"Gotcha!" The two replied.

"Well get to it, the movie's starting."

FOX'S POV

"At least this time we don't have to worry about water." I laughed as I poured in a cup of kernels.

"Didn't the kid's friend say to only put a quarter of a cup of kernels?"

"There's thirty people, I highly doubt just that's going to be enough."

"Whatever you say buddy, whatever you say."

10 MINUITES LATER

"Finaly, what was takin' 'um so long." The popcorn started popping, but a little more then we anticipated. The popper was overflowing!

"I told you not to put so much in…but no, no one listens to me."

"Shut up and help me!" I grabbed the huge popcorn bowl and put it under the handle of the popper. "No good, still too much, Falco, we need more bowls." He grabbed as many as he could.

"Is everything Ok in there?" The kid called.

"Yeah, sounds like trouble." Replied the kid's friend.

"We're fine, just getting the popcorn." I answered back. By the time we finished, we had 243 bowls filled to the brim with buttery popcorn. Kirby, Yoshi and the kid sure looked happy when we brought them all out.

SEVERAL HURLING FITS LATER

LAURA'S POV

God, my stomach killed. I knew I shouldn't have had those 3 bowls of popcorn, 24 glasses of orange pop and 32 slices of pizza. The place smelled like a dump and the bathrooms were twenty times worse. Everyone had puked at least six times before we slowly started to recover. "SLEEPING ARRANGMENTS!" Ashely called, and from the way her eyes shifted from me to a certain cat, I would soon find out way she gave me evil glances.

MEWTWO'S POV

This was completely ridiculous! I mean, the first time was bad enough, but now it's ten times worse! Why can't I at least get my own room? Now I have to share a bed with this annoying child who can't seem to stop herself from eating everything edible in sight (as demonstrated earlier on this evening). Oh sure, Link, his younger self and Zelda get their own rooms, but no, leave me here with this maniac. "Hey, let me have some, I'm frezzin'!" She moaned as she whipped the blanket from me.

"No fair." I snatched it right back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!" This was going to be a long night.

Lily:I couldn't resist that last part. The part about the easy mac was based on a true story. I forgot to put the water in, burned a hole in my mom's good plastic bowl and had to stand out in the rain for a half and hour (same with the popcorn part, except I only made 15 bowls). I've recently come down with a severe case of writer's block, reviews help. Stay tuned in for the next chapter, "Kitty of Doom" staring Pikachu and the chapter after that, "Secret Admirer" staring ?. BYE! (P.S: if any readers think they have good ideas for this story (not ending/main plot, just chapter ideas), tell me in your reviews)


	5. Kitty of Doom

Lily:WAZZZZZAP! I'm in a real good mood. Wanna know why? I BEAT THE POKEMON LEAUGE IN LEAFGREEN!

Corry7:If your friend hadn't leaded you her charazard…

Lily:Stay out of it Corry, or no new weapons for a month.

Corry7:Yeah, alrighty then. Btw, didn't you have something to do?

Lily:Right, thanks for reminding me. Reply to reviews!

Zephyr Analea Mewtwo's Amore: I've heard of that site, maybe I'll try. About Mewtwo getting sleep…you wish.

Xiao-Darkcloud(ch3): YAY PEOPLE WHO RANDOMLY FLY AWAY!(ch2) I got W00t-ed! U ROK MY SOX! P.S:thanks for the info.

ShebytheDogDemoness: I understand; I spelled it wrong so it's hard to remember. P.S:what's that song's name? I wanna download it sometime (ENGLISH please).

Max Fuchs (ch2): I knew someone would say that (DIE EVIL TEACHERS!)(ch1)Omg thanks.

Lily:On with chapter 5!(warning:this chapter is the result of writers block.Be easy on critisisum)

Ch5: Kitty of Doom

LAURA'S POV

"Kindly explain to me again why we all have to go to yet another one of your friend's houses?" Link mumbled. The day had been a disaster. One of the smashers nearly died, we blew up Ashely's place and it was raining…again. Let me explain.

FLASHBACK

The week has been a pain. It was now February 7th. It was so…amazing having video game characters in your…or your friends house…that time passes a lot quicker. But there was still one problem, Smokey, my cat. She always tried to 'hunt' pikachu. It was a pain for all of us. Why you may ask? Because all you could hear is Smokey screeching, Pikachu yelling and someone (usually me) chasing both of them around the house calling "Here kitty kitty kitty. Don't hurt the nice mouse."

"LAURA GET A LOAD OF THIS!" Ashely screamed. I ran into the T.V room where the smashers (and me, Ashely and her sister) had gathered.

"Why are we watching the news? I wanna watch cartoons!"

"Shut up Ness!" The reporter appeared in front of a large blue house on the corner of a cul-de-sac.

"Hey isn't that…MY HOUSE!"

"Good afternoon. Video game characters, fact or fiction? In the town of GrandFalls-Windsor there have been numerous sightings of creatures that resemble some of Nintendo's more famous creations. Samus Aran of Metroid, Ness of Earthbound and of course Caption Falcon of F-Zero are just three of the eighteen characters sighted. Most of them seen around this very piece of property behind me. We couldn't get an interview with the owners of the estate, but we are sure, even as we speak Nintendo fanatics from around the world are flocking to Newfoundland just to catch a glimpse of these figures. This could up tourism by nineteen percent over last year. More on the story as it develops. This is Scarlet Garcia for NTV news (Sonic X fans: sound familiar?)."

"So much for secrecy." Falcon muttered.

"If YOU hadn't taken that truck for a joy ride we wouldn't have been found out!" Samus hollered.

"She does have a point." Mario added.

"Knock it off guys," I said "besides…where's…"

"Not again." At that very moment, pikachu flashed across the room with Smokey right on his tail.

"I'll get 'er."

5 MINUTES LATER

"Here kitty, here girl. Come on, who wants catnip? Don't be shy. Please stop chasing around the nice mouse. He's not very edible. Come here Smokey, please…"

"WILL YOU KINDLY SHUT THE BLOODY HECK UP!" Mewtwo hollered. "IF THAT STUPID CAT WON'T TAKE A HIT, THEN I'LL GIVE IT A HINT!" A shadow ball formed in his hand.

"Are you insane?" Ness called.

"Get the BEEP out of the way!" Ashely yelled. We dove out of the way just in time. The shadow ball was released. It slammed into the wall, causing the roof to cave in.

"Brace yourselves!"

"And I should know about it (inside joke)."

"Not the time Ashely…DUCK!"

A MINUTE LATER

"Is everyone Ok?" I called from the rubble. Replies of 'ya', 'I think so' and 'my head hurts' were heard.

"WHY THE BEEPING BEEP DID YOU BLOW UP MY BEEPINGHOUSE?" Ashely swore at Mewtwo. She continued to swear until Peach made her stop.

"It's not very lady-like to curse."

"If you haven't noticed, she ain't no lady." I added. "Just great, we have to move again."

"I'll see if I can do something to help." Falco said hopefully.

30 MINUTES LATER

"After many minutes of discussion, I have decided…that you all should all GET THE BEEP OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BEEPINGCALL THE BEEPNIGCOPS!" This was a real pain in the butt.

"Great job Falco." Samus sighed.

"Where else are we gonna stay?" Young Link questioned "We can't very well go across the road and ask to stay."

"He does have a point."

"Will you butt out Mario!"

"Bys, I got an idea. 'Two, teleport us back to my place."

"Why?"

"Cause…please."

"Oh alright."

END FLASHBACK

"…and that's why we need to stay at your place…just until Falco and Fox clean up my house. Please Alecia, I beg of you please you gotta let us stay please…" This had to be more embarrassing then the time in 4th grade when some guy put sweet and sour sauce on my chair and I never noticed until I got up and left the room. Thank God Alecia lives close to my house and that her parents we gone on a trip to Victoria, B.C. Why was it that everyone's parents were gone on a trip to who knows where?

"Ok Ok, but just till then."

"Thank you."

"But be warned, Steffen's home." Steffen was Alecia's older brother. He wasn't all that bad, at least when he was alone. If he had friends up, we were doomed. He was an average height 10th grader with short dark-brown hair. He wore glasses and found a hobby out of torturing Alecia 24/7.

"No problemo, he tries to mess with us, he'll get a taste of cold steel, right?"

"Right, who ever this guy is." Link responded "Come on, let's head in." While the others went inside, me and Alecia chatted outside for a bit.

"…I'll play match maker for you and Link if you give me five bucks."

"NO WAY."

"How about Young Link?"

"Once again…NO WAY!"

LATE THAT NIGHT

It had been a long, hard day. The night was worse. It was almost 2AM and I never got a wink of sleep. Between Falcon's snoring, Peach humming the Super Mario World song and Smokey STILL chasing Pikachu (which everyone else slept through somehow), it was impossible for anyone to get any sleep. The only good part about today was that Ashely had to move to Springdale until her house was repaired. Most of the smashers slept in the downstairs living room. That meant you ether had to sleep on a couch with half a dozen other 'people' or sleep on the floor. I just had topick the couch. "How come you're sleeping so soundly?" Mewtwo woke up at my words. He was floating in a corner of the room with a blue shield covering him.

"Because this orb is near sound proof."

"…do me a favor…please?"

"No."

"Please?" I put on my best Puss-in-Boots face.

"Fine." With a wave of his hands, an orb identical to his formed around me.

"Cool, thanks Mewtwo."

"Just go to sleep and leave me alone." At that moment, two out of four noise makers came racing down the stairs.

"Do me another favor?"

"This will be a favor to us all." He waved his hands again and Pikachu and Smokey vanished.

"Where'd ya send 'um to?"

"Guess."

LAURA'S HOUSE

FALCO'S POV

"GET THIS CRAZY CAT OF ME!" Fox yelled.

"Shut up, it's only 2AM." Just then, the little mouse dude jumped on me. "What's wrong little buddy?"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted, pointing behind me.

"What did he say?" I looked behind me. The cat, teeth bared, jumped at me. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GET THIS THING OF MY FACE! HELP ME MOMMY! GET THIS CREATURE SENT FROM BEEP OFF MY FACE!"

"Do you think we should call a doctor?"

"Just HELP ME!"

Lily:Sorry if that chapter sucked, apparently it's Writer's Block season in Newfoundland. Thanks to all 12 reviewers. The next 2 chapters should run more smoothly. Stay tuned for the next chapter "Secret Admirer" staring ? and the chapter after that "Aren't Band Classes Bad Enough" staring Jigglypuff. Please check out my other story, "Story of a Girl" for all you Sonic fans out there. BYE


	6. Secret Admirer

Lily:Be warned, you might start to see some parings in this chapter. It's a bit of a late V-day special.

Young Link:LATE! It's the middle of March!

Lily:Ok, maybe a really late V-day special. Enjoy!

Ch6: Secret Admirer

LAURA'S POV

It was that time of year. You first notice it by the mushy specials on TV. Then by how much the price of a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses has gone up. Yes I'm talking about the worst, most horrid, most stupidest holiday of them all, Valentines Day. To me it was just another day of the week, no different, nothing special. The only good part about it was that my Grandma sends me over a case full of chocolates and candies. I mean, what's the flippin' point? School was canceled because of today not that it mattered; I was still suspended, so I spent most of the day clicking through channels trying to find something non-sappy. "Why is there so much romance on TV?" Luigi asked.

"It's Valentines Day, some stupid day when people tell others how much they love them by buying flowers and chocolates and sending them cards. Pretty pointless if you ask me." If the stuff on TV wasn't bad enough, some parings were starting to me seen. My guesses on couples would be…Mario and Peach, Zelda and Link, Ness and Nana and Pikachu and Jigglypuff. "This whole day makes me sick."

"Why?"

"None of you business!"

"What is it with you and yelling?"

"L-o-l, very funny…NOT." With that, I walked up the stairs to the kitchen. By the way, Falco and Fox cleaned up the joint so we're back at my place. I grabbed a Mars bar out of the cupboard and walked to my room reading the new issue Nintendo Power.

YOUNG LINK'S POV

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Luigi.

"Something about being sick off flowers and chocolates."

"What?" He never got the facts straight.

"It's Valentines Day." Ness responded "Maybe she's sore cause she got no one to take her to that dance I head about."

"Who would?" Fox laughed "She's a loaded pistol. Just look at her the wrong way and she explodes."

"Not to mention her swearing problem." Falco giggled.

"And she isn't exactly the slimmest girl around." Mario chuckled.

"You can't say much." I snickered. Beside all the stuff I mentioned, she isn't all that bad. In fact, I might kind off, sort of, possibly, maybe…like her, just a bit. Maybe I should invite her to that dance.

MEWTWO'S POV

I hated hearing them mock her, but I couldn't say a word. I'm the dark, loner who feels no compassion for humans. Plus…WHAT AM I THINKING? I must need sleep. That girl's got me driven bonkers. It must be this holiday, Valentines Day I think it's called. Its soul purpose was to make males go insane trying to empress females with pointless and expensive gifts. Why can't that God BEEP portal open and let us go home. "And I swear she's trying to set that crazy girl whose house we blew up with me." Link commented.

So that's where she's getting all this money for movies. I floated upstairs. "She seems miserable," I thought "maybe I could help."

LAURA'S POV

"That looks fun, beatin' the BEEP out of a tin can to wake someone up, I got to try that." I was just breezing through a section on Wario Ware Touched and listening to I Just Wanna Live by Good Charlotte. I hated this day. Not just because of the junk on TV, but because I'm single and hated it. Why can't I experience romance like in the stories I write on FanFiction? Not a card, not a flower, not a thing. I was sick of it, year after year. I watch my friends cart home bags of Valentines and leave me with nothing. It sucked. Just for one BEEPING year, can't I at least get a card. As I took a bite of my Mars bar, I noticed something by my bed that wasn't there before. A heart shaped box of the most delicious looking chocolates, a card, and the largest bouquet of roses in the history of ever. I curiously picked up the card. It read…

"Dear Laura,

I hope you enjoy my gifts. They are like you, beautiful and sweet. Don't be upset, you should be joyous on this occasion. I can't tell you who I am, yet, but I will say this, I'm someone very close to you. You have known me for a long time, but we are just meeting for the first time. You are a true angel; all you need is a pair of wings. I pray I will see you this evening. Yours truly,

Your secret admirer"

I nearly died. It was short, but poetic. This was almost too good to be true. But it was true, I had a secret admirer. "YAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOO!" I started dancing around the messy room and out the door singing. "I have a secret admirer, I have a secret admirer. YAY!"

"What's gong on?" Mewtwo asked.

"I have a secret admirer!"

"What?" I never responded, I was just too happy to care.

MEWTWO'S POV

I think she's finally flipped. The holiday must have gotten to her to. Tonight, we would be dragged to some ridiculous dance at her school. If we didn't, she'd kick us out. That's one thing we can't afford. "Why are you blushing?" Peach smirked.

"Pardon?"

"You're blushing."

"It…must be the heat…Ya that's it…nowifyouexcusemeIhavetogoputaturkeyinthelawnmowerBYE." With that I speed off, making a total idiot of myself.

LAURA'S POV

That was weird. "Peach?"

"Yes."

"Did Mewtwo just say he needs to put a turkey in the lawnmower?"

"I think so." Its official, everyone in this house is psycho. But I wonder which one's my secret admirer?

LAURA'S ROOM

"Now let's see…" In front of me was a sheet of paper with all the smashers names on it. "Can't be him, definitely not him, would be scary if it was him…" Just then the door opened. "Oh hi Zelda."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Something."

"Let me see." She snatched the paper right out of my hand.

"Hey!"

"This is interesting. So far you have…Ness, Falcon, Fox, Mario, Link, Mewtwo, Luigi, Falco, Popo, Roy and Marth crossed off. This is because…" She glanced at the roses and chocolates on my bed. "Let me guess, you're trying to find out who your secret admirer is, right?"

"Ya."

"Well, according to this, your secret admirer is…Young Link."

"I think I figured that out."

"Oh, before I leave, rumor has it that he's going to ask you to the dance. See ya." She left the room, closing the door behind her. I know this much, Grenfell's gonna hear about this on Monday.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

YOUNG LINK'S POV

Come on, you can do this. All you have to do is walk up to her and say…"Hi."

"Hi."

"Um…mind if I ask you something?"

"No problem, what?"

"Well…you know about the dance tonight?"

"Ya."

"Well I was wondering if you'd…liketocomewithme."

"Are you asking me out?"

"…yes."

"Sure, sounds great."

"Did you just say yes?"

"Yep."

"WAHO…I mean…see you tonight."

GRENFELL GYMNASIUM

8:00 THAT NIGHT

LAURA'S POV

This party was kick BEEP. Everyone was here. Everything was going smoothly, except when a bunch of fangirls were trying to get Roy's autograph, then it went crazy.

FLASHBACK

We just walked into the gym. The smashers were wearing 'normal' clothes, to try and blend in. It didn't work. "Look over there! It's Roy from Fire Emblem!" Suddenly a wave of girls swept over Roy with pencil and paper in their hands. A moment later a ripping sound was heard. "I have his shirt!" Another ripping sound was heard. "I have it pants!" It continued until Roy was left in his underwear.

END FLASHBACK

Roy had to walk home in his underwear after that. Most of the smashers were hanging out buy the punch bowl chatting about stuff that only they could possibly be interested in. Maybe six were on the dance floor. The music suddenly stopped. "Ok dudes and ladies," The DJ announced "couples only dance. If you aren't with someone then get of the floor."

"Come on Laura, let's dance."

"Ok hold your horses." We raced onto the dance floor. The music started up slowly.

Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be

He put his hand around my waist as we swayed to the music. It was beautiful. The way he moved, the look in his eyes, everything.

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Somehow we wowed up in the center of the dance floor with the spotlight on us. Everyone backed away and watched us dance.

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven'tBEEPEDyet, but my heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

This was amazing. "You know, this doesn't mean we're official." He just laughed quietly to himself as we continued to dance.

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

I was actually starting to regret what happened a few weeks ago. But now, I'm glad I made that star wish.

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

The music slowly faded, as did the spotlight. The whole crowd clapped and cheered. "In the immortal words of that cute kid…'that was totally wicked'."

YOUNG LINK'S POV

The night was beautiful. The stars were out, silence was around us, and we were all alone. We had decided to walk home instead of being teleported with the rest of the guys. It was what you would call a 'romantic' scene. Two young kids, walking back from a dance by moonlight, holding hands, stuff like that. The one thing that confused me was that Laura kept thanking me for the roses and chocolates, and saying how poetic the card was. Here's the kicker, I never wrote the card.

Lily:Lol, that was that cute kid from "The Incredibles". I was cracking up as I typed that part about Roy. I hope all the chapters for this story are this funny. Possible paring, or a love triangle even is showing, good luck finding who's the other corner. Stay tuned for the next chapter "Band Classes Are Bad Enough" staring Jigglypuff and the chapter after that "Party On!" staring me. BYE!


	7. Band Classes Are Bad Enough

Lily:This is the best day EVERRRRRRR!

Kiki:Why?

Lily:My dad owes me 47 DOLLARS for babysitting my annoying little bro all last week. I'll be getting that DS in no time. This chapter may be a bit short, but the level of insanity will surely make up for that. Enjoy!

Ch6:Band Classes are Bad Enough

LAURA'S POV

This sucked. I was back in school (the principal has to x-ray my backpack every morning though), still serving detentions, and it was Tuesday. I hated Tuesdays, why you may ask? Simple, band practice. Every Tuesday after school, us band people had to stay late and practice. There were two things I hated about band; our teacher, Mr. Wooton, and the fact that most of his criticisms were towards the back row, the brass section. More specifically, the trumpets. We sucked. Every practice at least one of us would; get their mouthpiece stuck, fool up their keys/valves, play a measure full of flats/sharps that were never there, play to loud/to soft or squeak. At least Robyn sat by me in band class, but she never freaking shows up to practice. So once again, I was stuck sitting between a weirdo and a trumpet player (never mind, I was stuck between two weirdoes). The worst part about it was that every time the teacher stopped to talk to one of the clarinets in the front row, the guys in back kept asking me the same stupid question. "Are you and…"

"No Kenyon, for the zillionth time, we aren't dating."

"Then why did _everyone_ at the gym see you and him dancing."

"That was just a one time thing."

"Sure it was, and I'm Mother Teresa."

"If your Mother Teresa then I'm…"

"Young Links girlfriend."

"Will you knock that off, besides, that was more then a month ago." It was now March 15. The music festival was in two days, which meant more practices. We already had a two hour practice earlier, plus now. Can you imagine sitting in a large room with a bunch of 7th graders who can't get through the first measures of a song without screwing up, for 3 hours? Not to mention one of the flutists kept coming over and blasting her flute in my ear when I was turned around, it was living BEEP! "Well," I thought "it could be worse." Then it got worse. As if on cue, the whole brass section (including some sax players in front of me) started sing the annoyingest song on the planet (next to those Juicy Fruit chimericals).

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES ANS THIS IS HOW IT GOES…" (my other friend Rebeca sang that song all the way back from Botwood after a hockey game. "'Beca shut up already!")

"Note to self: never jinx myself…again."

THAT NIGHT

"What in the good name of Din is that horrid racket?" Link hollered.

"Sounds like a dieing elephant with whooping cough and measles." Falco muttered.

"No that's just the kid practicing." Zelda sighed.

"Yah," Mario said "but why does she need to practice at MIDNIGHT!"

"She'll be willing to play that Din forsaken instrument all night just to keep us up."

"That brat would to _anything _just to tick us off." Falcon mumbled. I loved this. Normally I hated to play, but now, I was actually getting better, but I was so bad to begin with you could hardly tell. This was going to hurt in the morning, but it was so fun, like wearing a Toronto Maple Leafs hockey jersey in Montréal just to piss of Quebecers. It was a miracle the windows in my room never shattered yet. I decided to stop playing and hit the hay. As I put my trumpet way, I could hear the guys out in the hall singing the hallelujah chorus. It was official; this house was physico with a capital P.

MARCH 17: MUSIC FESTIVAL DAY

ARTS AND CULTURE CENTER LOBBY

2:30 PM

"Why did he ask us to be here an HOUR before we have to play? I'm missing Royal Canadian Air Farce." The whole band was waiting impatiently for Mr. Wooton to arrive. We were performing at 3:30 this afternoon. If you're wondering what's this whole music festival thing is about, let me explain the best I can. Every year, the town holds a festival with a bunch of performances from school bands and choirs and individual performances. The best ones would go to an event called Highlights of the Festival. They were decided by a person called the adjudicator, who watched every performance.

Some people were going of their heads with nervousness. Others were praying it would be over soon. The rest couldn't wait until it was over. "Same here, I'm missing Care Bears." Robyn whined. "I still can't believe the doctors let him out so soon." At the mention of 'that', I checked my case for any stowaways. "Safe." I thought. "Laura! He's _finally _here." Mr.Wooton entered the door and lead us back stage. We set up our instruments and chatted was we waited to go on. We were first up, which made us even more nervous. Alecia came over and tapped me on the shoulder with her clarinet.

"Don't screw up." With that she walked back to her other friends.

"Well Robyn, we need all the luck we can get…and don't you dare say…"

"We suck and were danm proud of it!" Sir motioned us to head on stage. That God we were in the back row, that way it was harder to tell which one of us messed up. The worst part about this was the trumpets had a solo at the start of one of our pieces. Why couldn't he have given the saxophones or clarinets a solo? All the smart kids play clarinet or sax. Why the BEEPING trumpets? We were dead meat. We sat down, got our instruments ready to play, and were waiting for the signal from sir; who was waiting for a signal from the adjudicator.

"You may begin." said the adjudicator. Mr.Wooton gave us the signal.

"One two three and…" We could barely get a note out, when out of my trumpet came flying a certain pink puffball.

"JIGGLYPUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFF!" She cried as she zoomed over the student's heads; and right into Mr.Wooton's. It was like watching a human cannonball act at the circus. I must have played too hard because she hit his head, which made him go flying, and he landed on the adjudicator, which K.Oed him and sent him soaring into the back wall! Everyone in that room; band members and people who came to watch, looked right at me. I was red in the face with embarrassment and 'ticked-off-ness'. I turned to one of the tuba players.

"Give me the tuba, and no one hurt." She gave it to me. I walked off the stage and went straight to the desk where the adjudicator was supposed to sit. She was just sitting there, her big, childlike eyes giving me the cutest puss-in-boots face I'd ever seen. "Awwww, you're too cute to be mad at." I slowly raised the tuba above my head. "You wish." Her face turned scared real fast. Jigglypuff ran back on stage with me on her nonexistent tail. The look on my face must have scared everyone in the band, because they scattered in all directions. Many dents were made to the instrument in my attempt to flatten the little cutie. It must have looked ridiculous. A fat kid with a tuba running around a stage trying to flatten a small, pink, puff ball (remember what characters looked like in SSBM when they picked up the hammer? Instead of a hammer, picture a tuba). Anyone watching would need a whole lot of serious therapy afterwards.

THAT EVENING

"Let me get this straight," Peach questioned "you got suspended, again,"

"Yes."

"You got a month's worth of detentions, again"

"Yes."

"Recess and lunch detentions, again"

"Yes."

"Banned from all school trips, again"

"Yes."

"Twenty marks off your band mark, again"

"Yes."

"No more…"

"I GET THE FLIPPIN' POINT!"

"OO" Note to self: kill Jigglypuff, sell body on black market, pay for Mr.Wooton's hospital bill.

Lily:0o…that was weird even for me. Next chapter's gonna be based on my B-day party, so no updates until the 29th at least (my B-day's on the 19th, email me a present). Stay tuned for the next chapter "Party On!" staring me, and the chapter after that "Summer Games" Staring one of my two co-writers, Alecia. BYE


	8. Party On!

Master Hand:Good day mortals, if you are wondering why I am here, there is an important notice in the prologue of one of her pathetic stories 'Neo NutHouse'. The authoress was too lazy to type it over again.

Crazy Hand:Actually she was busy listening to that new Kelly Clarkson CD she got for her birthday. (singing) YOU FOUND ME, WHEN NO ONE ELSE WAS LOOKING. HOW DID YOU KNOW JUST WHERE I WOULD BE? YA…

Master Hand:You really scare me sometimes. Let us get this over with.

Ch8:Party On!

LAURA'S POV

"Gotta get ready…gotta hurry…WHERE THE HECK'S THE CAKE?" I was racing back and forth getting everything ready for the party and the Smashers weren't exactly helping. "Yoshi did you eat the cake?"

"YOSHI!" He shirked and pointed to Kirby. That probably meant 'KIRBY DID IT!' in Yoshi-ise.

"Kirby did you eat the cake?"

"POY-O!" He cried and pointed to Yoshi, which most likely means 'Yoshi did it!' in Kirby-ise. This is getting me nowhere.

"Then where's the cake? I've been lookin' for a bloody hour and haven't seen it. Where is it for Din's sake?" Did I just say that? I guess when you're dating a Hylian you start to talk like them. Yes I admit, we are dating, but we're not official…yet. I sat down and tried to think this out. What I sat in…was the cake. _Someone_ turned it invisible and put it on my chair…with the candles lit. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WATERWATERINEEDWATERMYASSISONFIREHELPMEHELPME!"

FALCO'S POV

"Mission complete." I chuckled. "Good thing I keep some of those handy for such an occasion." I couldn't help feel bad for the kid, but she deserved it. After all, she made us clean downstairs for the party.

FLASHBACK

"…and you two get to clean the downstairs bathroom." The kid ordered. She opened the door…and we saw it.

"Dear sweet mother of Andross, why is there so much…PINK?" Yes, the room was coated in pink. It was evil, oh so evil.

"Good luck." That smirk on her face warned us of trouble. Before we could say a word, she slammed the door and locked it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

END FLASHBACK

"Revenge is so sweet, huh Fox?"

"Yah Falco, very sweet."

"GETOVERHEREBEFOREICOMEOVERTHEREANDRIPYOUREARSOUTANDGIVETHEMTOTHECATTOUSETHEMASCATTOYS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Now before the guests arrive I better tell you…ALL MY FRIENDS ARE PHYCHOPATHS! They'll tear you limb from limb if they see you, especially Mario, Link and Kirby. You three better be on your toes when 'they' arrive. BATTLE POSITIONS!" All the Smashers ran. From what two of my friends were like, they probably thought they needed to call the army just to survive. The doorbell rang. "That's weird," I thought "the party's not for another half hour. Oh well." I ran and opened the door. Psychopath number one had arrived. She was farley tall and skinny with straight brown hair, glasses and brown eyes. She wore pink sneakers and a black leather jacket. Anything to do with fiery-ness/darkness/insane-ness was her game. "Hi Stacey! I thought you were going to St. Johns."

"Not till tomorrow. Where's everyone?"

"You're the first here so far."

"No…I mean…"

"Oh, they went into hiding. Make yourself at home while I wait for the others." At that moment, the door bell rang again. "It's open!" I called. Standing in the doorway was psychopath number two. She was short with normal length brown hair and glasses. She had a certain look to her, what was it called again…oh ya, NERD…just kidding. "Thanks for commin' Cristina. By the way where's Shannon?" You almost never saw Christina not hanging around either Alecia or Shannon, one of my friends who SAID SHE WAS GOING TO REVIEW MY SONIC STORY BUT DIDN'T! Sorry 'bout that.

"I don't know, she said she was coming."

"She better come or I kick the BEEP outta her, unless she gets me something." I was one of the easiest people to get gifts for, just a card and ten bucks will do. They just laughed.

"So…where is he?"

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"No I don't."

"Your boyfriend."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND…"

"Sure he's not…and my dad's the pope." Christina chuckled "By the way why do you have Rich Girl on blast?"

"Consider it 'Smasher Repellent'."

45 MINUTES LATER

"Ok so Alecia wants a Happy Meal, Brittany wants a Happy Meal, Christina wants a Happy Meal and Stacey wants a Happy Meal…IS ANYONE BESIDES ME NOT HAVING A FREAKIN' HAPPY MEAL?"

"I'm having Crispy Chicken Burger and Fries." Ashely piped up. The party was in full swing. Almost everyone I'd invited had come. We already played Twister (Ashely/Alecia won) and Spiked Apple (Ashely won). Did I forget to mention who Brittany was? Sorry about that. She was about my height, brown hair almost to her shoulders (and NO GLASSES! Bet you never saw that coming) and brownish eyes. She was a cat fanatic, MSN random poster (she posts stuff like "RAINBOWS ARE EVIL!" and "THE SQURELS ARE WATCHING." a lot) and Kirby fangirl. "How are you gonna get to McDonalds without a car?"

"What part of teleport do you not understand? I'll get Two to pick it up."

"Why _him_?" Brittany questioned.

"Let's just say he's not a big fan of the staff."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Who wants cake?" Everybody raised their hands in unison. "Bring out the cake."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not you servant. It was bad enough making me fetch your food from that cursed place. I refuse."

"Fine I'll get it." I walked up and brought out the cake. It had white icing with the words "Happy Birthday Laura" written in red and cookie crumbs on top. I placed it on the table and everyone one chanted "CRUMBS, CRUMBS, CRUMBS…"

"I get the idea." I slowly sliced through the cake like a cold knife through steel. I wasn't worried; there were no crumbs in an ice cream cake, or so I thought. When I finally pulled it out of the mess, I knew I was dead. A single, puny, almost invisible, crumb. "BEEP" I cursed in my head. Just my luck.

"Now you have to say who your boyfriend is OR what color your underwear is." I had no choice. Even if I didn't tell them who my boyfriend was they'd make me spill the beans later.

"Fine, if you say a word on MSN I personally make your life a living BEEP. My boyfriend is…"

Well it's not that important, so I'll just skip ahead to the best part of the party…

"TRUTH OR DARE?" Most of the Smashers were tired; after all it was two hours to midnight. But everyone else was hyper as ever. We all sat in a circle and began. "Peach, truth or dare?" It went on for at least an hour. Here are just a few things that happened in the room during the game; Samus had to sing "Man, I Feel like a Women", Peach was wearing a cowboy hat and a Calgary Flames jersey, Ness blew up the computer, Pichu somehow got stuck in the spot where a light bulb was supposed to be, Marth admitted to being a tranny, Fox lost five bucks, Falcon did a very bad rap and everyone else was going straight to the physiatrist first thing in the morning. It was last call before the girls went home and the rest got some shut eye.

"Kid, truth or dare?" Fox asked; looking more bent up then the paper clip on Microsoft Word. His last dare was to contort himself until his bones snapped; in Falcon's words.

"STOP CALLING ME KID! Dare."

"I dare you to…sing a duet with any guy in this room." I could hear YL whispering "Please not me, please not me…" I pointed straight at him.

"You."

"Darn. Do I have to?"

"Yes. Start the music. Peach, you know the song." She started up the music on the surround sound speakers. We started (the words I sing are gonna be in _italics_, the words YL sings are gonna be **bold**).

**This is the point when I need everybody get to the dance floor**

**It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)**

**Tha tha tha tha, I like that y'all (that y'all)**

**It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)**

**It's like tha tha tha tha, I like that y'all (that y'all)**

_I came to have a party_

_Open off the Bacardi_

_Feeling so hot tamale_

_Boy, I know you watchin' me_

_So what's it gonna be_

_Purple taking me higher_

_I'm lifted and I like it_

_Boy, you got me inspired_

_Baby, come and get it_

_If you're really feeling me_

_Cause it's my night_

_No stress, no fights_

_I'm leaving it all behind_

_No tears, no time to cry_

_Just making the most of life_

_Everybody is livin' it up_

_All the fellas keep lookin' at us cause_

_Me and my girls on the floor like, what_

_While the DJ keeps on spinning the cut_

_It's like that y'all_ (**that y'all**), _that y'all_ (**that y'all**)

_It's like tha tha tha tha, I like that y'all_ **(that y'all**)

_It's like that y'all_ (**that y'all**), _that y'all_ (**that y'all**)

_It's like tha tha tha tha, I like that y'all_ (**that y'all**)

_You like this and you know it_

_Caution, it's so explosive_

_Them chickens is ash and I'm lotion_

_Baby, come and get it_

_Let me give you what you need_

_It's a special occasion_

_Mimi's emancipation_

_A cause for celebration_

_I ain't gonna let nobody's drama bother me_

_Cause it's my night_

_No stress, no fights_

_I'm leaving it all behind_

_No tears_ (**no tears**), _no time to cry_

_Just making the most of life_

_Everybody is livin' it up_ (**ooh**)

_All the fellas keep lookin' at us cause_ (**lookin' at us**)

_Me and my girls on the floor like, what_ (**ooh**)

_While the DJ keeps on spinning the cut_

_It's like that y'all _(**that y'all**), _that y'all_ (**that y'all**)

_It's like tha tha tha tha, I like that y'all _(**that y'all**)

_It's like that y'all_ (**that y'all**), _that y'all_ (**that y'all**)

_It's like tha tha tha tha, I like that y'all_ (**that y'all**)

_Cause it's my night_ (**it's my, it's my night**)

_No stress, no fights_

_I'm leaving it all behind_

_No tears _(**no tears**), _no time to cry_

_Baby, I'm making the most of life_

_Everybody is livin' it up_ (**I said everybody**)

_All the fellas keep lookin' at us cause_ (**lookin' at us**)

_Me and my girls on the floor like, what_

_While the DJ keeps on spinning the cut_

_It's like that y'all _(**that y'all**), _that y'all_ (**that y'all**)

_It's like tha tha tha tha, I like that y'all_ (**that y'all**)

_It's like that y'all_ (**that y'all**), _that y'all_ (**that y'all**)

_It's like tha tha tha tha, I like that y'all_ (**that y'all**)

_This is my night_

**Let's go now (what), let's go now (what)**

**Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)**

**Let's go now (what), let's go now (what)**

**Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)**

_**Let's go now (what), let's go now (what)**_

_**Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)**_

_**Let's go now (what), let's go now (what)**_

_**Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)**_

We posed back to back for the end. Everyone was cheering and snapping photos. That was the best fun I had in…well…ever! After everyone left I went to my room to look at what I'd gotten. I'd got a hippo from Alecia, a cat from Brittany, a mood necklace and keychain from Stacey, 10 bucks from Christina, 15 bucks from Ashely and Breakaway from YL. My parents sent a letter saying that they'd send a gift and some Japanese money over. Maybe I'd get a DS, or even that new pokemon movie I'd heard about online. Can't wait till then.

APRIL 19, 2005

"I'M NOT UNLUCKY ANY MORE!" I cheered. I had stayed awake so I could be up when I officially turned 14. Did I mention I was born at 6:07 in the morning?

"WE GET THE MESSAGE! SHUT UP!" Just then the phone rang.

"I got it!" I cried. Who would call at six AM? YL beat me to the phone. "Don't answer the…phone." Too late.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" The voice on the other end demanded to know "Where is Laura?"

"She's right here."

"I still want to know…"

"Hello."

"Laura who was that?" Oh no! Mom. So much for being unlucky.

"That was…my friend…"

"Just a friend?" YL questioned playfully.

"Now's not the time."

"What's one of your friends doing over on a school day? I still want to know who that was."

"Mom it's six in the morning," I moaned "can I go back to bed?"

"SIX AM!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear "WHAT IS SOMEONE DOING OVER TO THE HOUSE AT SIX AM!"

"It's a long story. Can I please go back to bed?"

"Well I just called to wish you happy birthday, and to tell you that your gift's in the mail. It should arrive by tomorrow." She sounded rather calm.

"Thanks Mom. Bye." I hung up.

"Does she even know who I am?"

"Not a clue in the world."

"Bo-ya!" We high-fived. I was surprised that the 'news' hadn't gotten to Japan yet. I mean, it's where video games are made, so I figured they would have known by now. Maybe they knew about the Smashers; but they just didn't know they were staying with me, or that I was dating one of them. Good thing to, or I'd be dead meat. Cameron was probably begging to come home just to see them. Well, if he comes home, the Smashers will get a real taste of what life in a mental house was like.

Master Hand: That was pathetic. Do you hear me? Pa-the-tic!

Crazy Hand:You sound like the authoresses old music teacher.

Master Hand:QUIET FOOL! Send in your reviews for this waste of file space. I will be back.


	9. Sports Day

KawaiiGameFreak: Sorry 'bout my leaving. Master Hand locked me in a closet for a week and a half. First order of business is to reply to all my adoring fans!

Ashely:Why are you even reviewing? You're the co-writer.

Authur:U r officially my fave reviewer! Don't worry about MH; I smoked him with Marth in classic mode. I'll be deciding my new muse for this section soon. P.S:I won't smite you.

Chibibubble:I get inspiration from a lot of things like music, TV, other stories and real life stuff (ex. The easy mac chapter).

Master Disaster: If this _really _happened, why would I be here instead of tormenting the heck out of Mewtwo?

Meowzi:DON'T SPOIL THE BEEPING PLOT! I mean…why would you think that?

Timecontrol:It's not my fault my friends swear a lot.

Superdave:Trust me, it _will_ make sense, just not yet.

KGF:I apologize for my slow updating, with finals coming up and a whole lot of assignments I can hardly find room to watch Spongebob Squarepants. Enjoy!

Ch.9:Sports Day

LAURA'S POV

The day was hectic. With cameras trying to get in the house it was like tying to protect Fort Knox. They finally stopped when Marth came racing out of my house like a lunatic waving his sword and yelling random Japanese. That was only at 2AM! It was about 7AM and I was getting ready for Sports Day. "It's when the school gives out prizes for being good at different sports." I explained "There's basketball, floor hockey, tennis, archery, soccer, tackle football and ping pong. Even people from outside the school sign up sometimes."

"Ping pong?" Mario questioned.

"Don't ask, maybe you guys can sign up."

"Why would I wish to humiliate myself?"

"You're just afraid I'll stuff ya on the b-ball court."

"I'll have you know I'm a foot and a half taller then you so it would be vise versa."

"Are you saying you're better then me?"

"And I'm prepared to prove it."

"Bring it on."

YL'S POV

Someone with absolutely no imagination could see the sparks fly as the two glared at one another. This would be chaos to the max. "Shouldn't you resolve this in a pleasant manor?" Peach inquired nervously.

"WHO ASKED YOU?" The tri fingered cat hollered. Peach nearly fainted. The glaring contest continued until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

LAURA'S POV

"Sup, Alecia, ready to rock?"

"Never say that again."

"Kay, I just hope the guys on the b-ball team pass it." Last time they never passed to me once! I was right in front of the net, clear shot, no guards…and the guy passes the ball to one of his buddies in the corner with the whole other team guarding him, not even near the net. We would have won if it weren't for those guys (you know who you are). Alecia was joined up in tennis, Ashely was in hockey and tackle football and I was on the basketball team. "Let's go." As I walked out the door and followed her to the bus stop, the paparazzi attacked. "LEAVE ME THE BEEP ALONE!"

GRENFELL INTERMEDITE

ROOM 113(my homeroom)

8:30AM

"If one more reporter comes up to me and starts asking me questions I'm gonna scream!" I still have no sweet clue why the Smashers even came. Most of them never even signed up for a sport. YL along with his older self were in archery, Samus was in tackle football, Peach was in tennis along with Falco (bet ya never saw that coming) and Kirby and Jigglypuff were in soccer.

"Where's Falcon?"

"Oh, he's here, he's joined up in a sport."

FALCON'S POV

"Well this stinks."

"Shut up and serve the ball, I don't wanna hang around this ping-pong table all day." I don't even remember why I signed up for ping-pong, but I think it had something to do with a jar of pickles, a French teacher and an Uncle Cracker CD.

LAURA'S POV

"Good morning," The PA system blared. "and welcome to Sports Day! As you know there will be no classes due to this event." Everyone in homeroom cheered. "First event, Tennis, all students please move down to the gym, and will the crew from NTV news please stop blocking traffic. Thank you and have a good day."

GRENFELL GYMNASIUM

"This'll be so cool." I thought "I get to miss class; I'll smoke MT at 1 on 1…"

"Don't you mean the other way around?"

"STOP PROBING MY HEAD YOU WEIRDO FROM ANOTHER DIMENTION!" That gained some attention. Tennis was just about to start. The teams were Alecia and Peach vs. Falco and Some other person who I'm too lazy to mention. It was team 1's serve. Since I have no idea how to describe a tennis match, here's what happened. Peach served to Falco who hit it back to Peach who aimed it at some guy and he missed. Alecia served to some guy who hit it to Peach who missed. I don't what to bore you to tears so I'll skip straight to the match point. It was a dead heat. Both teams had 30 points (I don't know the scoring system in tennis so live with it) and it was Peach's serve. She served to Falco who hit it at Peach and she missed. Team 2 had won.

"HAHAHAHA! I won, I won!" Some guy interrupted.

"Don't you mean _we_ won?"

"Whatever, all I know is that I'm better then you. IN YOUR FACE PEACH! HAHAHAHAHA…" Falco continued to laugh his head off, until Peach knocked some sense into him, literally. The blue falcon went soaring over the horizon.

"Was it really necessary to do that?"

"Perfectly, would you want him to brag like that all day? I didn't think so." Peach said with a smirk of satisfaction. "We may have lost the battle but Falco has no chance of winning the war." The crowd howled with excitement. A bunch of other matches followed.

"Our next event…soccer!" The gym teacher quickly took down the net and set up the goals. Kirby and JP got ready. "And would Ms. Peach Toadstool be kind enough to repair the roof of the gym, and no, we don't take Mushroom Kingdom coins." The teams set up; Kirby was on the blue team while JP was on the red team. The ref blew his whistle and off they went. It was pretty even till Kirby started sucking up the ref every time a penalty was called and JP sung half the team to sleep. The best part was when just before JP made everyone fall asleep, Kirby sucked up the soccer ball and turned into Ball Kirby. All the players woke up except for Kirby so they used him as the ball. He never woke up until the game was over and JP's team had won.

"Poy-yo." Which probably translates into "Note to self, bring ear plugs next time."

"Next event, tackle football, and remember, don't try and kill anyone, just send them to the ER." The nets were removed and the teams set up. It was kind of odd looking to see a robot-like-thing play football with a bunch of 7th and 8th graders.

"113, 7-47, 9-11, HIKE!" I would describe this event but then I'd have to change the rating from what it is now to R+. At the end of the game, Samus was on top of a dog pile of kids with Ashely on the bottom.

"Is there a doctor in the house?" An ambulance came later and carried of the football players, most of them were knocked unconscious. Hockey was pretty much the same as football. "Our next event is archery, and please, aim for the targets this time." YL and his older self set up. YL was up first. I don't know why, but I felt like this was not going to end well. He launched a flaming arrow at the target, but it didn't hit the target. It stopped it mid air and turned around.

"This isn't going to end well." The flaming arrow headed straight for YL's head! He dogged it, but then it swerved around again and started chasing him all around the gym. "CALL IT OFF NESS! I KNOW YOU'RE DOING THAT! STOP THIS THING!" I glanced over to Mewtwo, who had the guiltiest smirk you could picture on his face.

"Call it off, right now."

"Or what?"

"My friends won't like it if you don't call it off."

"And what are your friends going to do about it?"

"Turn around." He turned around, and met face to face with 24 seventh grade girls with doge balls.

"This is a complete waste of time so call off your little friends."

"…you wish…sick 'um." On queue, the girls pelted the defenseless cat with rubber balls, which took his mind off the arrow, so it harmlessly dropped to the ground. YL stopped running and walked over. "I think you killed him already, get up." The group left the scene, leaving the poor kitty in a mangled heap on the floor. "Does he have a grudge against you or something?"

"Are you kidding me? We've hated each other's guts since day 1 of the first tournament. Yet he and my older self are good buddies. He doesn't even know that we're practically the same person."

"Ya it's just like on Spiderman 2 when this buddy hated Spiderman cuz he thought that he killed his dad, but the guy's best friend was Peter Parker…you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not, a, clue."

"Figures. Hey wake up! B-ball's coming up and I'm not taking it easy on ya…WAKE UP!" That woke him up.

"Fine, when?"

"After the teams finish, you and me are playing 1 on 1." I started to walk off. "Oh, and by the way, don't take it easy on me, cuz I'm not taking it easy on you. Good luck, and may the best win."

"I intend to."

LATER ON

Team basketball was the usual junk: I'm wide open, guys never pass, we lost, guys go on and on about how good they are. But now, I had a bigger fish to fry, a cat-fish to be exact. Nearly everyone had left, only the Smashers stayed behind to watch. We walked out onto the court, waiting for the signal from the ref, Mario. "I want a good clean fight, no hitting below the belt and…"

"Mario, this is basketball, not WWF."

"Either way they're both going to kill each other." Nana chuckled. Popo was already taking in bets.

"Place your bets for the Super Sudden Basketball Death Math of the century!" Everyone was betting on the winner and I could tell who they were betting for.

"Time to prove them wrong." I thought.

"…sorry about that." He blew the whistle and threw the ball. I caught it. I swerved around him but he cut me off just before I made it to the net.

"No problem," I thought. I faked going around him, then faked a shot and just before MT could reach me, I cornered around him and ran for the net. I did a quick lay-up and swooshed it in.

"Not bad, not bad at all." It was strange, I figured Mewtwo would read my mind to see what I had planed, not that I wanted him to. I passed the ball to Mario and went back to the center. The whistle blew. The ball fell just loose of my reach and was picked up by MT, who in turn dribbled down the court and slammed dunked it. The crowd roared. I never knew he could play like that. No matter, I intended to win. The routine jump was claimed by me as I wacked the ball out of my opponent's paw. I made the shot. It nearly touched the rim of the net when his tail smacked it across the floor and into the other net. I have to admit, that was pretty cool, but no matter how cool it was, I had to finish this. Jump off was mine again as I raced down the floor at hyper speed and slam dunked it in. That got the crowds attention. I didn't even know I could slam dunk.

The game passed by like a blur. Both of us were equally talented, in fact, we went a whole two minutes out of the 30 that we played without scoring because we kept swiping the ball away.

This was it. The last 10 seconds of play, the score was 22 to 22. Tensions were high; both of us were drenched with sweat, the jump off was starting. Mewtwo grabbed the ball and was half way down the court, but I discreetly tripped him up just as the buzzer sounded. The whistle blew.

"Foul, kid, two shots."

"Perfect," I thought "I just have to get one shot in to win." I set up just outside the key. Mario passed me the ball. I had to focus, just one shot in, and I'll get the whole tomorrow and tonight to brag about it. Nothing but the net was in my mind. I shot. The aim was true. The ball circled the rim a few times before it stopped, and fell out. "Darn." I muttered. Mario passed me the ball.

"One shot." That's all I had, one shot, one chance to prove that I was better then everyone thought I was. I had to get this in, failure was not an option. I focused. I shot. The ball rolled around the rim as before, and just as before, it nearly fell out; nearly being the key word. It was about to fall out when it circled back around, and fell in. I had won. Everyone was in complete disbelief, but apparently one person was very happy.

"Come on Popo, she won, so were's my rupees?"

"I got 'um right here." Popo said sourly, as he handed YL what looked like a sliver rupee (worth 200 green rupees). But the roar of the crowd seemed bigger then of only the 20 odd people there. Luigi tapped me on the shoulder.

"Might I suggest you turn around?" I did as was told. I could not believe my eyes. Everyone from the school, a few people from town and even the NTV and CBC news crews were there to catch the event on camera. They were calling out things like "Awsome!", "You rule!", "Can't believe you won." and "Way to go!". Cameras flashed and hordes of people came asking for my autograph. I was like a celebrity! "Who told everybody about the game?" No one answered. It didn't matter anyway who told, as long as I could brag about it later that was fine by me.

KawaiiGameFreak:I apologize if anyone's favorite sport was left out or not given a big enough spot. I'm just glad that school's out (NO MORE EVIL LANGUAGE TEACHERS!)! Enjoy your summer! P.S: Happy Canada Day for my fellow Canadians, happy Fourth of July for my buddies from the USA and happy Whatever Holiday Your Country Celebrates This Time of Year to my friends in whatever country!


	10. A Trip to Forget

KawaiiGameFreak: Thank you my adoring fans, for your nice reviews, which I will reply to now.

Master Disaster: I don't blame you. In fact, the night after I posted ch.1 I could have sworn my pikachu plushie winked at me.

Max Fuchs: Thanks, but I think Mario was calling a lot of fouls that I never saw. (I DID NOT TRIP HIM! Lol)

Harpy Link234: Yes he really is quite mean. Thanks for the idea about the shopping spree and the DVD player thing. PS: Is your duck like the one from "The Pacifier" who bites black guys' ears? PSS: My life's not THAT funny, I just stretch the truth for the sake of the story.

Zephyr Analea Mewtwo's Amore: Thanks, I'm gonna need it. Between you and me, I think he let me win. (Mewtwo: HEY!)

KGF: A special thanks to HL234 for breaking me out of a temporary case of writer's block. This chapter's going to be extra long cuz it includes a road trip and a trip to the mall. Enjoy!

Ch.10: A Trip to Forget

LAURA'S POV

Another day, another news crew trying to break in to video tape everything that moves. The heat drove most of them away, but not enough if you ask me. Temperatures were in the high 30s (Celsius) and everyone who didn't want heat stroke was either in the pool or downstairs stuffing themselves with popsicles and chugging half frozen flavored water. Just when I thought I was going to pass out, the phone rang. "I got it, I got it! Hello? Oh, hi dad, how's Japan? You won a local golf tournament? No, none of my friends are over."

"Says who?" Fox retorted, "You mean to say your parents STILL don't know about us."

"Ya, Fox is right, kid." Falco said, "Especially after they aired _that_ footage."

"What footage?" They both chuckled.

"You'll see."

"Whatever. No! There's nobody here, I'm watching Who Wants to be a Millionaire? It's A you idiot! A! You were saying? You what? You hit a dolphin? Too bad, it must have jutted out of no where…and a camel…two woodpeckers! How on Earth could you hit a dolphin, a camel and two woodpeckers and still win?" I noticed Fox and Falco looking at me weird. "What are you looking at? No, that was the TV…SAVE YOUR LIFE LINES FOR THE MILLION DOLLAR QUESTION! Sorry, see ya…bye." That was close, if dad found out about these guys…well let's just say that if he did, these guys are going to need more then blasters to survive. All of a sudden, Peach came racing down the stairs waving a piece of paper wildly in the air.

"Guess what, guess what?"

"I'll bite, what?"

"I just won a million dollars!"

"Let me see that." I snatched the piece of paper from Peach's hand. It was a check. "Blah blah blah, Miss Peach Toadstool, blah blah blah, grand prize winner, blah blah blah…ONE MILLION CANADIAN DOLLARS! Bo-ya! You know what this means?"

"You'll shut up?"

"No…SHOPPING SPREE!" As if on cue, everyone came in from outside.

"What's going on here?"

"Peachjustwonamilliondollarsandwe'regoingtogoonashoppingspreeand…"

"Since when were you into shopping?"

"It's not that. You see, since the stores here are far too limited, the nearest mall would be in St. John's, and since that's about 4-5 hours away from our current position, we would have to…'

"ROAD TRIP!"

"Exactly, now first we have to…"

"Can't we just teleport there?" Zelda asked.

"That would take all the fun out of it, and before you ask, no, Falcon won't be driving."

"In that case I'm in." Everyone in the room agreed, except for one.

"I'm not."

"Why not MT?"

"I have much more important things to do then get stuck in a car with these maniacs."

"Like what?"

"…NOTHING OF YOUR CONCERN!"

"…fine, as long as it doesn't involve touching my stuff, more Coke and Timbits for us. Now, first order of business, renting a bus."

"Why do we need to rent a bus?"

"Because, Nana, would you rather: a bus, or cramming into the family mini van that only seats 7?" I think the question spoke for itself. We rented the best DRL bus in the lot and started packing. I didn't bring much, just my DS, a few games, the DVD I got with the new issue of Nintendo Power, my CD player, some burnt CDs, my Gamecube because the bus had a TV you could plug stuff like that into, Finding Nemo and of course Super Smash Brothers: Melee. Everyone was onboard and waiting to go. "Ok guys, before we head off, we need to stop into Tim Horton's to pick up some food, anyone want doughnuts or just Timbits?" I got the orders and we drove to Tim Horton's and placed our order at the drive-threw.

"I'd like 200 Timbits boxes, 5 apple fritters, 3 coffees with cream and sugar, 19 double chocolate doughnuts and 10 vanilla strawberry doughnuts…oh, and 7 bottles of apple juice."

"…"

"HELLO!"

"…sorry 'bout that. Right away miss. You hear that order Bryan?"

"Ya, sounds like this lady's gotta feed a starving country." Everyone behind us was whispering about Zelda's order. It took a half an hour to get our food and it took 10 guys to carry it to the bus. "Hey aren't you that person from that game my son plays?"

"STEP ON IT ZELDA, BEFORE THE CAMERAS COME!" With that, the bus roared out of the parking lot and onto to the road.

20 MINUTES LATER

Half the guys were asleep or eating as we sped down the empty highway. "Hey, why don't ya put on that DVD you brought?" Link asked.

"Which one?"

"The one you got from that magazine."

"Kay." The TV was in the middle of the bus along with Nana and Popo watching Finding Nemo. "Guy's I'm gonna need the TV for just a quick sec, kay?"

"It was just getting to the jellyfish part." Nana moaned as she took out the DVD and put it in its case while I put in my NP DVD.

"Hey look, Link's on TV." Samus muttered, not wanting to be woken up.

"Which game preview do ya want to see first?"

"Twilight Princess!" YL called from the front of the bus.

"No problem." I highlighted the choice and pressed enter. Everyone liked it, right up until one part. It was at the part where we see Link entering the Twilight Realm. Even the people who were asleep woke up to see it.

"Hey what's wrong with Link?"

"What he turning into?"

"HOLY BEEP!" Falcon exclaimed, "LINK'S A WEREWOLF!" Everyone slowly backed away from Link.

"Hey Link! Change into a wolf."

"I can't unless I'm in the Twilight Realm. What so weird about changing forms anyway? What about Zelda?"

"At least I'm still human in my second form."

"No your not! You're a Sheikah in your second form!"

"Well it's a lot closer to human then you!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

20 MINUTES LATER

We watched a bunch more game clips and Nana and Popo watched the rest of Finding Nemo. Most of the smashers were asleep while me, Ness, YL, Nana and Popo were in the back.

"Anyone got any good ideas? I'm board." Ness muttered.

"I got an idea, listen up…" They huddled in and listened.

"Awsome, that'll drive 'um up the wall."

"On the count of 3. Ready? 1…2…3!"

"I'M A CUCUMER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, PLEASE DON'T PUT ME ON A PICKLE FARM! I'M A CUCUMER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, PLEASE DON'T PUT ME ON A PICKLE FARM! I'M A CUCUMER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, PLEASE DON'T PUT ME ON A PICKLE FARM! I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A…"

"SHUT UP BACK THERE!" Zelda shrieked as she slammed on the brakes and walked to the back of the bus. "If you don't stop singing that song, I'll throw you off the bus!" She calmly walked back to the wheel and continued driving.

"…THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS; IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS; SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS; AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS…" Zelda slammed on the brakes again and walked to the back of the bus.

"I thought I told you to stop singing."

"You did." YL responded, "You told us to stop singing the cucumber song."

"Will you guys stop singing please and thank you?" She continued driving. Me and Nana looked at each other.

"…I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYS NERVES, EVERYBODYS NERVES, EVERYBODYS NERVES; I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYS NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYS NERVES, EVERYBODYS NERVES, EVERYBODYS NERVES; I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYS NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG THAT…" Once again, Zelda stopped the bus and marched to the back.

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"You did." Nana retorted, "You said "Will you _guys_ stop singing"; you never said anything about girls." Zelda looked just about ready to tear her hair out.

"Well, now both of you stop sing those annoying songs and let me drive!" She once again continued driving.

"…100 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL…"

"THAT'S IT!" She stopped the bus and marched to the back. "I gave you plenty of warnings; I gave you as many chances as I could; now…you're mince meat…"

CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED

At the end of the whole affair, we were gagged with duct tape and stuck in the back of the bus. "Finally, peace and quiet." She continued driving. Since she never bothered to tie up our hands, we simply took the gags out of our mouths and went on as normal.

"100 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 100 BOTTLES OF BEER; YOU TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND, 99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! 99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 99 BOTTLES OF BEER…"

"Why do I even bother?"

20 MINUTES LATER

"1 BOTTLE OF BEER ON THE WALL, 1 BOTTLE OF BEER; YOU TAKE ONE DOWN…"

"Finally!" Everyone cried. Even the guys in the back of the bus had stopped singing and were starting to get annoyed.

"…AND GET A NEW SHIPMENT…100 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! 100 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL…"

"ARRRRRRRRRG!"

"Hey look everyone! A gas station's up a head!" Falcon called peering out the window. I stopped singing as the bus rolled to a stop in front of the station.

"Does anyone want to get some more drinks and chips?" With that, half the guys rushed off the bus. "Don't touch my stuff!" I said as I walked off the bus. For some reason, I thought this would turn into utter chaos.

"OMFG! It's Roy!" Just as I thought, it was 'Attack of the Fangirls 2'. "I GOT HIS ARMOR!"

"I GOT HIS SWORD!"

"I GOT HIS BOXERS!"

"I got the message," Mario said, "RUN!" Marth dragged Roy back onto the bus (after they got his boxers back from the rabid fangirls) and we sped off faster then you could say 'kawaii'.

"But I left a bag of Doritos in there!" Luigi cried, "I WANT MY DORITOS!"

3 AND ½ HOURS LATER

ZELDA'S POV

So far, this road trip has been a disaster. First the kids wouldn't shut up, then Roy comes on the bus in nothing but his boxers, then Luigi cries for 3 hours about a bag of chips, then Laura get car sick (well she deserved it after she ate most of the Timbits), then we hit a moose and fell into a ditch and had to call a tow and now the snoring is driving me crazy! Well, at least it's quieter then it was earlier. I briefly turned around. "Hehehe, this just screams black mail." I put the bus on cruise control, took out my camera and started shooting. "Excellent, this will be sweet payback for those annoying songs."

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER

LAURA'S POV

"Wake up everyone! We're here!" Zelda called, sounding unusually cheery. The bus groaned awake as we pulled into the parking lot of somewhere.

"Where are we?"

"This is where you suggested we stay, right?" I looked out the window. There was a line of 10 joined up1 story cabins to the right of us and a lake to the left of us. The cabins all looked the same; white with blue roofs with the numbers 1 to 10 by the door.

"Perfect," I checked my watch, "and it's only 10:00." I stood up at the front of the bus. "Ladies and gents, welcome to Corkwood Cabins! We'll be staying here overnight; every cabin has two bedrooms, a TV and the normal conveniences. Two people will share a cabin and…"

"There's a bit of a problem with your plan." Peach piped up, "there's twenty-ONE of us."

"Well in that case, three people are gonna have to share a cabin. You can pick who you stay with and…" Without warning, the crowd shoved passed me and into the cabins. The arrangements were as follows: Falco/Fox, Link/Zelda, Mario/Luigi, Pikachu/Pichu, Jigglypuff/Kirby, Marth/Roy, Nana/Popo, Me/Young Link (who saw that coming?), Samus/Yoshi (you thought she'd be with Falcon, didn't you?)and Falcon/Ness.

"NO FAIR!" Peach hollered, "WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE LEFT OUT?"

"You aren't left out," I said sympathetically, "you get to stay with Ness and Falcon."

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Our…you could stay on the bus. Take your pick." I think that question spoke for itself. Peach stayed on the bus while the rest of us went to our rooms. The rooms were pretty basic, a combined kitchen/living room with 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. The bedrooms each had a queen size bed, a side table with a lamp, a closet and were painted a pale yellow. It was about 11:00 before everyone got to bed for two reasons; Ness playing nicky-nicky 9 doors and Zelda yelling at Ness for playing nicky-nicky 9 doors. I was board, it was late and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to have some fun. I snuck into YL's room and looked for his tunic. "Found it." I reached into one pocket and pulled out the Wind Waker. It was basically a sliver conductor's baton, with powers. It could change night into day, make the winds turn direction and a lot more, like control peoples bodies. I was about to sneak out when the light turned on. I turned around. YL was wearing a blue pj shirt with a white scorpion on the back (like at the start of Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker). "Hehe…I can explain."

LATER ON

"Tell me why you want to borrow the Wind Waker again?"

"You hate Mewtwo right?"

"Right."

"You want revenge for the arrow incident right?"

"Right."

"So this is perfect, we use the Command Melody and make him do stupid stuff, what could be wrong with that?"

"…what kind of stuff?"

"…um…just…really stupid stuff."

"…go on…"

"…that's it. Besides, I've played Wind Waker before so I know all the songs of by heart." Well…almost all the songs, but I'm not telling him that.

"It's not as easy as moving the C-stick."

"Just watch me." I got out the Wind Waker and attempted to play Command Melody. Well…what I thought was Command Melody. Suddenly, a huge twister appeared and picked up the cabin and spun it in the air. The funniest thing was that since the cabins were joined, a part of Mario/Luigi's cabin and Marth/Roy's cabin went flying into the air.

"MA-MA-MEIA!" Mario yelled. Marth and Roy were yelling random Japanese (most likely swear words), Luigi was crying for his Doritos and YL was yelling something along the lines of…

"THAT'S THE WRONG SONG YOU DINGBAT!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"…" Everybody else was awakened by the noise outside. By the time the cabin landed, it was toppled on its side, the door had blown off and we were covered in grass. My hair looked like it had gotten in a fight with a weed whacker and a leaf blower and lost.

"What in Din's name just happened?" Link asked.

"Four words; Ballad of the Gales." YL turned to me, and he looked rather ticked off.

"I thought you said you knew that song."

"I get those songs mixed up sometimes. Besides, what else could go wrong?" All of a sudden, it started to rain. Everyone ran inside and left us in the cold.

"You just _had_ to say that didn't you?"

"I didn't have to…I wanted to." I expected him to freak, but instead, he just smiled and laughed. For some reason, I couldn't help but smile and laugh myself. "You know we look like complete idiots."

"…" For some bizarre reason, we both broke out in hysterical laughter, and I still never got what was funny.

THE NEXT MORNING

Because of the incident last night, me and YL had to bunk with Peach on the bus. After we got dressed, everyone headed on the bus. "Ok, now before we leave, everyone has to leave their weapons at the cabins because we don't want them falling into the wrong hands. That would be a disaster."

"Just like last night!" Ness piped up. The whole bus burst out laughing.

"Ya ya, very funny. Now the first order of business is to get you guys some normal looking clothes, so we've divided Peach's prize money between everyone."

"What about the normal clothes we wore to that dance?" Nana chimed.

"I told you before; we had to give them back before the police came. Now here's the plan, we met at the food court at 12:00 for lunch, have supper at 5:00 and head back home at 5:30. Got that?" After we all agreed, we drove to the Avalon Mall.

"Everyone, try not to attract too much attention to yourselves and…" Too late. Falcon was already signing autographs. "FALCON!"

"What? Just tryin' to please the ladies."

"Never mind, let's go!" Everyone flew off to the different stores. I grabbed YL by the arm and dragged him off.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry, I just need you to help me out a bit."

ELECTRONICS DEPARTMENT

YL'S POV

"And I want that laptop, and that sub woofer, and that…" She's driving me crazy! Why can't she be like other girls and buy clothes? At least clothes are lighter then this stuff. If you haven't guessed already, she's making me carry all this heavy equipment. By the time we got in the line for the checkout, the stack of junk was a good 30 tons. "Oh, and this iPod." She put the iPod on top of the stack. That was just more then I could take. The tower of junk collapsed on me.

"Need…medic…"

"Is he going to me ok?" A random person in line asked.

"Don't worry; he does this stuff all the time…right YL?" Did she really expect a response? "…do you take debit?"

LADIES DEPARTMENT

PEACH'S POV

"And this shirt, and these jeans, and this cute little skirt, and…"

"Peach, you're embarrassing me." Zelda muttered.

"Not mention making a complete idiot of yourself." Samus grumbled.

"We'll I can't help it. This store is the bestest." Then I saw it. The cutest dress ever and it was my favorite color to, PINK! I saw Zelda, looking at the exact same dress. We glared at each other for a while. Suddenly, Zelda made a break for the dress. I tripped her up and ran. I was almost to it when she grabbed the back of my dress. Zelda grabbed the dress and ran for the counter. Luckily, I had my turnip on me, so I chucked it at her head, grabbed the dress and ran for the counter.

"Um…miss…" The women at the cash muttered, "we have more of those in the back." Zelda fainted, Samus burst out laughing and I turned rose red. Zelda and I both bought the same dress and walked out.

"Promise never to fight again, kay?"

"Sure Peach." As we walked by another store, we saw it. The cutest tank top on this planet was right in plain sight. We looked at each other.

"MINE!"

"Those two are hopeless."

SPORTING GOODS

NESS' POV

"Man, this place is huge!" The store had isles and isles of sports stuff as far as the eye could see. "Now where could Link be?" I'd looked everywhere from baseball to tennis, still no sign of him. Suddenly I saw a crowd of people gathered around something. I walked over…only to find Link, but he didn't look like Link. He was wearing a football helmet, golf shoes, shoulder pads, a baseball jersey and a catcher's mitt. He was holding a hockey stick, balancing a ski pole on his nose and had a bottle of PowerAde between his teeth. On top of that, he was standing on a huge beach ball! "Link! What are you doing?"

"Dudeyouhavegottotrythisstuff. Itgivesyousomuchenergy. Itmakeyougoallsuperandspazzy!" He did a spin on the ball and threw the ski pole over into a pile of other ski poles. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Come on, we have to met the others for lunch." I kicked the beach ball and sent Link flying into a pile of badminton rackets.

"ButdudeIreallywantmyPowerAde!" His head was through a racket as well as his right foot.

"You can have some more PowerAde, just follow me." I grabbed a bottle of PowerAde off a nearby shelf and walked along, with Link following me like a stray puppy.

FOOD COURT

12:00

LAURA'S POV

"DQ!"

"SUBWAY!"

"DQ!"

"SUBWAY!"

"DQ TIMES INFINITY!"

"SUBWAY TIMES INFINITY AND BEYOND!" If you haven't guessed by now, me and Samus are arguing over where to have lunch which attracted the attention of a lot of people.

"DQ TIMES INFINITY AND BEYOND PLUS 1!" I yelled.

"SUBWAY TIMES INFINITY AND BEYOND PLUS INFINITY!" Samus countered.

"…DQ TIMES INFINITY AND BEYOND PLUS INFINITY TIMES A GOOGOLPLEX!"

"…What the heck's a googolplex?"

"It's a really big number with 100 zeros."

"…BEEP."

"Yay! DQ it is!" Just as we were walking over to DQ (short for Dairy Queen), Link and Ness walked over. Link was wearing some random sports equipment and had badminton rackets through his head and his right foot. "…"

"Don't ask."

HIGHWAY TO GRANDFALLS

10:30PM

Well that was the best trip I've ever been on! Ok, there were some problems, like Zelda blackmailing everyone with embarrassing pictures of us on the bus, Yoshi, Pikachu, Pichu and Jigglypuff nearly destroying our rooms while we were gone, Peach and Zelda almost killing each other over a tank top, Mario and Luigi getting stuck in the fitting room doors, Link getting high off PowerAde, Samus lost her voice, Nana and Popo got lost in the toy department, YL needed a medic, Roy got attacked by fangirls, Marth got attacked by mall security, Ness got attacked by Link after he wouldn't give him anymore PowerAde, Falco and Fox sung Karaoke and had tomatoes thrown at them and Falcon won a Karaoke contest only because all of the judges were Falcon fangirls. Not to mention I found out that the Smashers are NEVER going anywhere near a mall again. We parked the DRL bus in the driveway, only to find what might have been chaos a few hours ago. Mewtwo was on the ground, looking like he was K.O'ed, stuffed in a burlap sack with a sock in his mouth, and Ashely was sitting on the porch looking happy as a lark. "I'm not even going to ask." Mewtwo spit out the sock.

"I'll tell you anyway." Mewtwo muttered weakly.

FLASHBACK

MEWTWO'S POV

"Finally! It took forever to record, know I just have to save the file…" I was working on a 'personal project' which required a lot of knowledge of computers, which I do not have. As I was about to save, a window popped up "What the…incorrect file name? Let's try this again." I typed in a different name. The same window popped up. "Incorrect file name? Once more." I typed it again. "INCORRECT FILE NAME! BEEP THIS STUPID CONTRAPTION!" I slammed my fist on the table with rage. I looked where my fist was. It looked like a video game case. "Wind Waker? What the heck is a Wind Waker?" Then, I saw a note by the now crushed case.

"Return to Ashely before Sunday/7:30/05." I checked the digital clock on the screen.

"7:29, Sunday, July 10, 2005." Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I WANT MY GAME BACK!" This was not good. I rushed to the nearest cupboard, grabbed a tape dispenser, and attempted to fix the crushed mess. I opened the door. "Oh…where's…"

"They are gone on vacation. Here is your game back." I handed it to her.

"Thanks." She opened it and found the disc. It looked gold with a picture of some sort of boat on it. I could hardly tell do to the fact that it was in about 52 pieces. She didn't look too happy. "You…broke…my…game…"

"I did not mean to."

"You broke my game…"

"I am so sorry."

"YOU SHALL BURN IN BEEP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran as fast as I could to avoid the heck child. She somehow caught up to me, bound and gagged me, then knocked me out cold.

END FLASHBACK

LAURA'S POV

"…" Well that was different. He did deserve it; after all, everyone has to learn…if you mess with Ashely, she will kill you.

KawaiiGameFreak: Sorry the chapter was so long. And about the joke at the start of the chapter: Camel/sand trap, woodpecker/tree and dolphin/water. It's a golf joke my dad and his friends use. No, I won't tell you what _that_ footage is, but if you guess what it is I'll put it in a chapter. Also the Cucumber Song belongs to M2 the Mewtwo Guru. Enjoy the next chapter, coming soon to a computer near you! PS: To my not-so-almighty co-writer Ashely, I WILL return that game…eventually.


	11. Expect Heavy Insanity

KawaiiGameFreak: Thanks for the reviews everyone, especially…

Max Fuchs: Trust me; trying to hide the Smashers in Grandfalls is like trying to hide me at school (I'm kinda noticed for the wrong reasons).

Harpy Link234: If ya wanna know, I'll give ya a hint; picture Falcon, lying across the bus seat, snoring away with a bit of drool for effect and a Timbit hanging off the end of his nose. As for the pool party idea, I'll mention it. (P.S: I got the idea for Link getting high off PowerAde from an episode of 6Teen)(P.S.S: As for '_that_ footage' I may show it _much_ later)

Zephyr Analea Mewtwo's Amore: Now that you mention it, going on a road trip requires to much time and aspirin (just like getting the 'poor kitten' on SSBM)(P.S:If ya wanna find out exactly what the 'personal project' was, you're gonna have to wait a bit)

MikoWonder17: My parents think these are a waste of time, but since when do I listen to them? (P.S: I know what you mean; whenever I wake up earlier then 6 I hear the shower running (ch1 reference))

KawaiiGameFreak: A special thank you to my not-so-almighty co writer Ashley for sending me her ideas for this chapter and chapters 3 and 4(who's complaining? Private joke). Enjoy!

Ch:11: Expect Heavy Insanity

LAURA'S POV

Well the last trip was a bit of a fiasco, but we got some normal clothes and the Smashers started to blend in, well about as much as creatures from another dimension could. After we'd gotten the 'pay for the game MT smashed' fiasco over with, the guys bought a HUGE pool! It was about 2 meters (or 6 feet) deep and was 18 feet around. Next Saturday, we had a small pool party (if by small you mean all the kids in the neighborhood). All the smashers were outside either in the pool or lounging on the back deck. Zelda had the juiciest ribs that you could imagine cooking on the barbeque. I was in the pool, wearing my usual blue one-piece swimsuit with a pair of jean shorts. "Hey peoples!" I yelled from the top of the stairs leading into the pool, "Who dares me to belly flop?" Everyone ran out of the pool.

"You're gonna kill yourself!" Alecia yelled from the deck.

"Since when has that stopped me?"

"…good point."

"3…2…1…COWABUNGGA!" SPLAT! As soon as I hit the water, a tidal wave rose out of the pool and drowned everyone on deck. The pool was half empty afterwards. "Ow…THAT WAS SO COOL!"

"Woh, she's alive…you owe me 11 bucks."(If Robyn Wheeler is reading this…YOU OWE ME 11 BUCKS!) YL said.

"No fair…" Popo grumbled as he handed YL 11 bucks. That guy was always losing money. I mean…he lost 200 rupees after the b-ball game (which I constantly bug MT about), he just lost 11 bucks and by the end of the year he's gonna lose about…a whole lot of money.

"RIBS ARE READY!" Zelda called. I never really liked ribs, so I just stuffed my face with chicken burgers and fries. After everyone finished lunch, we played shark (I was almost always the shark), Marco-polo (same as shark), water basketball, had a water gun fight and a water balloon fight. It was about 5:00 and we were getting ready to leave.

"And go where exactly?" Ness questioned.

"Thomas Amusements of course."

"And what's Thomas Amusements?"

"It's a traveling midway that visits Grandfalls every year during Salmon Festival week."

"And…"

"The Salmon Festival is a concert before you ask. As I was saying, Thomas Amusements has the coolest rides and the newest is the Starship 2000."

"Dare I ask what _that_ is?" Falco muttered.

"Ok, you go in this huge circular room with a bunch of platforms on the wall. You lean back perfectly straight on those platforms until the ride starts. Then the door closes and you start spinning really fast but it doesn't look like your spinning. You keep spinning until you face goes like this." I pulled my cheeks back to demonstrate. "And if you try to turn your head you get super motion sick. Then the platforms go up and you feel like you're weightless and when it stops you're legs don't work right and you feel really air sick…IT'S THE COOLEST RIDE EVER!" Everyone looked at me like I was stomping around, wearing a hoop skirt, clown shoes, a sombrero in a goofy fashion, waving a flashlight back and forth, eating cubed cheese and screeching like a chimpanzee. "…"

5 AND A HALF HOURS LATER

"Remind me why we went there?" Peach groaned. Her face was green as well as everyone else's. I was the only one with a normal looking face and who hadn't puked yet. My 'normal' friends went to, but they left after 3 hours.

"I still can't believe you went on EVERY ride in the park…TWICE!" Samus moaned.

"Actually I went on the Scrambler 3 times."

"Don't mention the Scrambler, ever." YL stuttered. If you want to know what happened, let's just say it'll take a bit to get the stains/smell out of my jeans. "Or the Tilt-a-Whirl, or the Fireball, or the Hurricane, or the Tornado, or Starship 2000, or…" The list went on and on.

"It's not my fault; you guys shouldn't have eaten all that cotton candy and popcorn."

"How were we supposed to know that if we ate a lot before we went on rides we'd hurl?" Falco questioned. Everybody gave him the 'you dumbass' look. We went inside and found MT, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Yoshi and Kirby watching TV.

"Have fun?" MT teased.

"You don't know how lucky you were." Ness muttered. We flicked through the channels until we came to the weather channel. "Hey! I was watching Dragon Ball!"

"Good evening," The weather man said, "in the Grandfalls-Windsor area, expect heavy snowfall up to 200 centimeters overnight. Temperatures will be anywhere from minus 15 to minus 20 degrees. For the rest of the island, sunny skies and a high of 30." The room fell silent.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ya here that? 200 centimeters of snow, OVERNIGHT!"

"The Weather Network must have switched the weather report for here with one for Alaska!"

"Snow…in July, YA RIGHT!"

"Don't be so sure." Everyone stopped laughing. "This _is_ Newfoundland; the weather is more screwed up here then anywhere else in the world. Besides, we DID have a freak snow storm in June a couple years ago so there IS a possibility of it happening again."

"Sure there is…" Fox chuckled sarcastically, "and I'm Andross' mom."

"YOU'RE ANDROSS' MOM?" Falco exclaimed. Everybody once again gave him the 'you dumbass' look.

"We better be heading out." Mario piped up.

"Going where?"

"To the hotel we booked."

"Why on Earth would you book a hotel?"

"Because some news crews what to interview us over the next couple of days. By the way, you, Marth and Roy will be staying here."

"AND WHY IS THAT?"

"Because they can't speak English and the crew at NTV is too scared of you, especially after you kicked that one guy in the…"

"If Marth and Roy are staying here because they can't speak English, what about them?" I pointed to Pikachu, Pichu and Jigglypuff.

"The psychotic kid whose house we blew up will be translating for them."

"Well what about Kirby and Yoshi?"

"I can speak fluent Yoshi-ese and Peach can translate for Kirby."

"Well…I heard that some news crews from Quebec are gonna show up, who here can speak fluent French?"

"I can," Fox exclaimed, "Je lave avec beurre derache."(yes I know I spelled that wrong)

YL'S POV

Suddenly, Laura burst out laughing, rolling around on the floor like a nutcase. "What's so funny?"

"Do…haha…you even…know what…he said?" She sputtered between giggles. We shook our heads. "Well…from what I know…he just said… 'I wash with…peanut butter'!" Everyone cracked up laughing. Fox just stood there, blushing a dark shade of red.

"Ehehe…wellifyouexcusemeIhavetogowatermyunderwearBYE!" Fox sped off faster then you could say 'WTF'.

"Why am I sensing déjà vu?"

THE NEXT MORNING

Man, what a night. All I could hear was Marth snoring and something pounding on the windows. I groaned awake and looked out my bedroom window, only I couldn't. Wanna know why? THERE WAS SNOW UP TO THE ROOF! "Holy BEEP!" I thought, "…well basketball's canceled." I walked into the kitchen and turned on the TV.

"Good morning Grandfalls!" The weather man said, "It's 6:30 AM and as you can tell, many of you are now stuck in your homes and/or offices because of this freak snow storm. Citizens are advised to…" Then the screen was just like outside, covered with snow.

"WHAT? Citizens are advised to WHAT? AARRRGGGG!" Then the screen turned black. No snow, just black. "Darn, the power's out…oh well…thank God for gameboys." I pulled my gameboy off the counter and started playing. After about 2 minutes, the batteries died. "NNNNNOOOO! Wait…I still have my DS (that my parents sent me), and I can play gameboy games on that." I ran back to my room and got my DS…and found that the batteries were dead. "No problem, I'll just plug it into the wall and…" I realized what was wrong with my plan. "AAARRRGGG!" I looked around the room for _something_,_ anything_ that would keep me occupied until the power came back on. I found my CD player on my bedroom floor. "Jackpot, good thing I burned off a couple CDs last week." I turned it on and found out…you guessed it…the batteries were dead. "NNNNNOOOOO…" Marth and Roy started yelling at me in Japanese. "SHUT UP DOWN THERE!"

30 MINUTES LATER

It's bad enough that I'm stuck in the house, but I'm stuck in the house with people who can't speak English. We can't play Truth or Dare, cards, charades or anything else for that matter. "Maybe I can call someone; it's better then just sitting here." I picked up the phone and dialed Alecia's number. "…" I waited for a good 10 minutes, "BEEP, the lines must be cut…and so's the heating, I'M FROZE…not to mention starving." Marth and Roy were downstairs, so I went upstairs to look for something to eat. I looked in every kitchen cupboard and found one kind of food. "TIMBITS!" Turns out we still had 100 odd boxes of Timbits from the trip. "Better then nothing."

30 MINUTES LATER

"Ugg…no…more…Timbits…" In that short half hour, me, Marth and Roy ate 117 boxes of Timbits and drank 27 glasses of water each. I was board off my head…and when I'm board off my head…I usually start to drive people off theirs. I took a deep breath…and… (to the tune of '40 years in an iceberg') "1 HOUR WITH MARTH AND ROY UNDER THE SNOW PILLED HIGH! NOTHING TO EAT BUT TIMBITS, NOTHING TO DO BUT CRY! THE POWER'S OUT, THE PHONE IS CUT, DEAD ARE MY BATTERIES! WHY DOES STUFF LIKE THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?"

"Svg DJHF SUYvdhgADCHGgd Cahgcd ldgADGHk dc AFXDCYTAFD YT ahcdhaG FDYagdJKFDTYAjdfvaGY DGHAdcADG CAGJD Cajg…" Marth and Roy hollered. This would be fun.

30 MINUTES LATER

"HOUR AND A HALF WITH MARTH AND ROY UNDER THE SNOW PILLED HIGH! NOTHING TO EAT BUT TIMBITS, NOTHING TO DO BUT CRY! THE POWER'S OUT, THE PHONE IS CUT, DEAD ARE MY BATTERIES! WHY DOES STUFF LIKE THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" I hope everyone else is having just as much fun as me.

HOTEL

12:00

YL'S POV

This was a disaster! Most of us were already interviewed but we couldn't go anywhere because of the snow. Kirby ate all the food and the only thing left was these weird cookies that even he wouldn't eat. Not to mention that psychotic kid, Ashley I think her name was, turned sugar high all of a sudden and was trashing the hotel. "Mario," I asked, "why don't you just use your fireball attack thingy to melt the snow and get us out of here?"

"Because my good friend…if I did that…Marth and Roy would be the only ones who haven't felt the wrath of your girlfriend…and that wouldn't be very fair."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Mario just chuckled.

"Whatever you say…whatever you say."

IN FRONT OF LAURA'S HOUSE

6:30PM

I'd finally convinced Mario to melt the snow and get us out of that hotel. We teleported in front of the house, which had snow up to the roof. "Ready…aim…FIRE!" Mario shot some fireballs and in a matter of seconds there was a clear path to the front door. As soon as we opened the door, we wished we didn't. "12 HOURS WITH MARTH AND ROY UNDER THE SNOW PILLED HIGH! NOTHING TO EAT BUT TIMBITS, NOTHING TO DO BUT CRY! THE POWER'S OUT, THE PHONE IS CUT, DEAD ARE MY BATTERIES! WHY DOES STUFF LIKE THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" Just then Marth and Roy came racing up the stairs yelling unintelligible nonsense. "What's with you guys?" Laura came up behind them looking like frozen human-sickle. "Sup guys?"

"We're back! And we brought Timbits!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Good, I'm sick to death of Timbits."

"What's with them anyway?"

"I guess you could call it Cabin Fever."

"And…um…"

"Don't ask…"

KawaiiGameFreak:Ya, he better not ask. Hope you liked this and anyone who actually knows the tune to '40 Years in an Iceberg' would have to have been at camp (Catamaran SUX…private joke). I've decided to show '_that_ footage' in the next chapter. Also I'd like to inform readers that we're nearing the end of this story. I plan to have _about_ 16 chapters and this is chapter 11 so…um…

YL:5 chapters left.

KawaiiGameFreak:Right, actually there's two sides to this story, so there's five chapters left to part one. This is just the first of a series…

YL:There's a plot to all this?

KawaiiGameFreak:Yes, once part one's finished the plot will thicken and…

YL:Don't give away too many spoilers!

KawaiiGameFreak:Oh…thanks…anyway…um…BYE!


	12. Smasher's Weirdest Home Videos

KawaiiGameFreak:Hey! Anyone catch the Spongebob reference from the last chapter, or the Family Guy one from chapter 10? Oh well…thanks for reviewing…

Harpy Link234: You should change your pen name to Mr. Inspiration, cuz you are just full of it! I might include that a bit later. (P.S: If the Smashers don't kill Zelda…I will)

Zephyr Analea Mewtwo's Amore: I know what you mean. My morning routine is get up, read humor, wake everyone up with hysterical laughter, have Reese Puffs.

Max Fuchs: Hope I didn't give you or any of my readers a heart attack when I said that. Don't worry though; I'll still throw in some random humor when I get the chance.

Xiao-Darkcloud: (walks by with a shopping cart carrying 2000 packets of batteries) You make a very good point.

Eternal Smasher: Apparently they never thought I'd have 20 odd guests.

ShebytheDogDemoness: YOU FINALLY REVIEWED! You haven't reviewed in what felt like forever! (P.S: Is manga like Japanese comics?)

Gothic Meowzi: I promised romance and I'll do what I can. About MT's butt getting kicked…in the immortal words of that cute kid "That was totally wicked!"(and it will be explained…EVENTUALLY!). (P.S:My not-so-almighty co-writer Ashley went to California for Summer vacation in June)

Chibibubble: Yes I know it's near the end, but don't worry, my work will go ONNNNNNNNNNNN… (gets hit in the head with a baseball bat)…NESS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!(runs off with an AK47)

KawaiiGameFreak:WARNING! Near the end of this chapter is going to be…ROMANCE (dun dun DUNNNN)! If you don't like romance then I suggest you skip that part. Just a warning…ja ne! (Good-bye in Japanese)

Ch12:Smasher's Weirdest Home Videos

LAURA'S POV

I'd just gotten back from summer basketball and it was a disaster! The lights went out due to the storm going on outside in the middle of a game. Everyone was gaining Air Miles (air balls) and passing to thin air. The last quarter should have gotten on Canada's Funniest Home Videos! For some reason, Ness also joined up in summer basketball (probably just to use his powers to piss off the staff). "I still can't believe I won."

"The only reason you won was that there's no foul for levitating the ball over everyone's heads, racing to the other end of the court, passing the ball to yourself and using telekinesis to bank it in." As I opened the door, everyone was snickering. "What's so funny?"

"You know the camera Zelda got?" Mario asked.

"I didn't even know she had a camera, what about it?"

"Well…let's just say that…IT WAS A RIOT!"

"What was?"

"You'll see." He walked off downstairs, leaving me puzzled. I went downstairs, Ness following behind, to see almost everyone in front of the big screen TV acting like they were waiting for a movie to start.

"Hey Laura! You're just in time!" Popo sputtered between bites of ridiculously over buttered popcorn.

"…this is one of those times when everyone knows something but me, right?" Replies of "Looks that way" and "I guess so" filled the room. "Fine, let's see what the big hoopla is about." I sat down and waited. Zelda rushed out of the game room holding a tape in her hand.

"Thank you all for coming! Now before we begin…how in the name of the Triforce do you work this thing?" She gestured to the DVD/CD player and the VHS player on the black shelf next to the TV. It took another hour to get it set up (do you know how many wires are behind by TV?). "Sorry for the wait, now let's get started…um…which remote is the one for VHS?" Zelda muttered pointing to the 7 different remotes in the table. I picked up the right remote and pressed play. The screen was blank for a few seconds and then it showed Falcon and Falco going…INTO MY ROOM? The date on the bottom of the screen was 4/2/05(day/month/year).

"Hey…maybe there's something valuable in there." Falcon pondered.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" It appeared they were unaware of Zelda behind them. They walked into my room and started looking around. "Hey I found something!" Falco cried, holding up my CD player. He pressed the 'play' button and Blink182's song "Rock Show" blared through the head phones. Both of them jumped about three feet in the air and landed with a thud. They ran out of the room, not even noticing Zelda, and bumped into Samus.

"What is wrong with you?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"…" The screen went blank.

"WHAT THE BEEP WHERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"We…didn't know it was your room…?"

"…be glad I'm in a good mood today or your heads would be in Cuba by now." The next clip was me sitting at the kitchen table with Falco, Ness and Popo. The date was 11/6/05.

"I knew a blond that was so dumb; she sat on the TV and watched the couch." Everyone cracked up laughing. "I knew another blond that was so dumb; she got locked in Radio Shack and couldn't call for help." The guys nearly cried laughing. "I knew another blond that was so dumb; she put 911 on speed dial." Suddenly, everyone was making the 'cut it out' and 'zip it' signs with their hands. "What? Oh! I got another good one! There were three girls: a blond, a brunette and a red head. Anyway…"Peach walked up behind me with a very pissed of look on her face. "…Peach is right behind me, isn't she?" Everyone nodded. I turned around. "Eh hehe…BEEP." The screen changed again, it was the same day only 10 minutes later. Peach was chasing me around the backyard with a frying pan. "I'M SORRY OK? I DIDN'T SAY ALL BLONDS WERE DUMB! HELP ME!" The camera went blank.

"Note to self: no more blond jokes."

"Sh! It's starting again!" This time, Zelda was speaking into the camera in front of the downstairs bathroom. The date was 1/4/05.

"Get a load of this prank, Mario checked the pluming in this place and found out that if anyone flushes the toilet while someone's in the shower, the water turns FREZZING!" She walked into the room and flushed. "I pity whoever's in there." A split second after Zelda flushed, an ear piercing scream could be heard from the upstairs bathroom. Zelda burst out laughing.

"ZELDA! I'M BEEPING GONNA BEEPING KILL YOU, YOU BEEPING BEEP BEEP! WHEN I GET THE BEEP OUTTA THE BEEPING SHOWER I'M GONNA BEEPING RING YOUR BEEPING NECK! YOU BEEPING HEAR ME? I'M GONNA…" The screen went blank before anymore swears could be heard. Everyone stared at me.

"…what?"

"I never knew that one person could swear so much." Nana whispered to Popo.

"WHAT'S IT TO 'YA?" They quivered in fear. The next segment started. It showed Falcon fiddling through the medicine cabinet in the upstairs bathroom. The date was 20/6/05.

"Hey! Check this out!" Falcon said to no one in particular as he pulled out a bottle of mouthwash. "Contains minor traces of alcohol…COOL, BEER!" He ripped the cap off and started chugging the bottle of mouthwash. About two minutes later Falcon was drinking what appeared to be gallons of water from the cooler.

"What's wrong?" Ness asked.

"Just got a really bad taste in my mouth."

"Well maybe some mouthwash would…" At the word "mouthwash", Falcon ran to the bathroom as fast as he could. The screen went blank.

"You drank mouthwash? What an idiot!" I chuckled. The next one showed Kirby, Ness, Nana and Popo playing hide-n-seek in the back yard. The date was 7/3/05.

"Ok, Kirby's it!" Popo announced, "Now Kirby, all you have to do is count to 10 with your eyes closed and then try to find us…ok?"

"Poy…"

"…I'll take that as a yes…EVERYBODY HIDE!" Just after everybody had run off, Peach stood out on the deck.

"DINNER!" Apparently only Kirby had heard the dinner call.

"POY-YO POY!" He ran inside, leaving Ness and the Ice Climbers waiting. The screen changed again, it was the same day, only an hour and a half later. Zelda's camera zoomed over to Nana and Popo's hiding spot.

"What's taking Kirby so long?"

"You know what this means?"

"That we probably missed dinner?"

"No…well maybe, but…if Kirby never found us yet, that means we had the best hiding spot!" There 'oh-so-clever' hiding spot was behind the shed. "I wonder where Ness hid."

"Hey guys!" Fox called from the deck, "You missed Pizza and Movie night, what where ya doing?"

"WE WHAT?" All three of them jumped out of there hiding spots (Ness hid in the big tree out back) and ran to the deck. Just then Kirby waddled out with pizza sauce smeared all over his face. "Kirby! You were supposed to look for us, not stuff your face!" Kirby just looked blankly at Nana.

"Poy…?" The screen went blank.

"I thought you said that it would be…weirder."

"Don't worry…it will…soon…" The next scene was in front of my bedroom door, dated 20/4/05.

"…AND I'LL BE, YOUR FLYING SOLDIER (private joke)! I'LL BE, A LOVE DO OR DIE! I'LL BE, BEATEN WHEN I'M OLD AND, I'LL BE THE GREATEST PAN OF YOUR WIFE…"

"Will you shut up Falco! You're gonna break the windows again!"

"How come nobody appreciates my beautiful voice?" The camera shut off. Everyone stared at Falco.

"…"

"I told you it was gonna get weird." The screen came back on. I was standing in front of the kitchen TV with my back turned to Mewtwo, who was yelling at me. The date was 30/1/05.

"…AND YOU NEVER TURN THAT BLASTED HEADSET DOWN, YOU SNORE, YOU SING ANIME THEME SONGS IN YOUR SLEEP AND EVERY MORNING YOU MUTTER SOMETHING ABOUT 5 MORE MINUTES AND IF I ACTUALLY GET SOME SLEEP YOU WAKE ME UP AT UNGODLY HOURS WITH THAT BLOODY TRUMPET OF YOUR'S OR THE NOISE MAKERS YOU GOT FROM HOCKEY GAMES! I CAN'T GET A WINK OF SLEEP AND IT'S DRIVING ME UP THE WALL AND…are you even listening to me?" I turned around, and my headphones fell off my ears and around my neck, all while Sonic's theme from Sonic Adventure DX blared from them.

"You say something?" (insert anime face fault for Mewtwo here) All of a sudden, Mario came racing up the stairs, looking like he had rabies.

"Sonic…SONIC…SONIC…!" He went nuts and started chasing me down the hall and screaming "SONIC!".

"Take the CD…just don't hurt me!" I threw the CD at him and he broke it in half.

"Sonic…must…PAY!" Luigi came up and patted Mario on the back.

"It's ok bro, he's not here, he's back on his planet, there's nothing to worry about." They both walked calmly downstairs.

"…what was that all about?"

"…I don't know, nor do I want to." The screen went blank. A few seconds later the picture came back. It was in front of a really rundown looking stadium (aka the Windsor Stadium) with me and Ness waiting for our ride back. The date was 7/8/05.

"How long do we have to wait for Peach?" Ness moaned, "She takes forever!"

"Just be glad Falcon isn't giving us a ride."

"Ya, last time we went on a road trip, besides the one last month, he crashed the car into a stop sign. Then he backed up and hit a traffic light! By the way, why doesn't Zelda just teleport here and back?"

"She said she was busy or something." The screen changed again, it was the same day, only a half hour later.

"Hey…wanna see something really funny?" I nodded. "Get a load of this." He raced over to a near by van, hopped inside, looked out the window and started making funny faces at the staff.

"Get out of my van!" One of the guys yelled.

"NO!" He opened a window and turned the radio up on bust.

"Just lock it and set it on fire!" I yelled. The staff person jumped through the window, CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED, and threw Ness out through the back. "You ok?"

"…" He looked rather…lifeless.

"…DING DONG, NESS IS DEAD!" After a few more home videos that involved my CD collection, frying pans, light blubs, 2 by 4s and my dads' golf ball washer, most of the Smasher's left the room. Even Zelda had gotten board. I wanted to see what everyone was snickering about. After the last "clip", a warning appeared on screen.

"WARNING! The following footage contains bizarre romance, cheesy pickup lines and "super-kawaii-lovey-dovey-junk-that-makes-you-want-to-puke"-ness. Any person who does not wish to see this, please leave the room right now." (that's a warning for readers to. If you want to skip that part, look for these (START) (END) and continue)

"What on Earth?" The TV was about to show the next scene when…snow. All I saw was the date, 14/2/05. "Zelda!" I called. She came rushing out from the game room.

"Yes?"

"What was on that tape at the end, after the warning?"

"Did you happen to catch the date?"

"February 14th, why?"

"Do you remember the significance of that day?"

"Ya, Valen…" I horrible thought popped into my head, "You never…"

"Um…well…I…kinda…"

"Has anyone else seen this?"

"No…it kept going all fuzzy and it wouldn't work."

"Good, get rid of all the copies you have because I _know_ you have more then one."

"So you want me to get back the copies I sold on eBay?"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Just kidding, I'll hide the tape where no one will ever find it." She took the tape out of the VCR and ran upstairs. After a few minutes she came back down.

"Where'd ya hide it?"

"Let's just say no one's gonna find it 'till next July."

NESS' POV

"What on Earth is a tape doing in the freezer?"

12:00 THAT NIGHT

LAURA'S POV

Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I _finally_ have my room to myself again, the bad news is I have no one to annoy in the morning anymore. I still wonder how Zelda got that footage. She said what Falco and Fox meant when they said "aired _that_ footage" was really when Zelda told them that she sold a copy of the tape to NTV, but she never, she just played the tape and told them it was a TV broadcast. Not to mention that the smashers never even saw the end, they thought that the embarrassing footage was me swearing at Zelda and getting slammed by Peach! It's a good thing to, if they saw that, I'd do worse to Zelda then what Ashley did to Mewtwo. Oh, and if you're still wondering what "_that_ footage" is, allow me to explain.

FLASHBACK(START)

FEBRUARY 14, 2005

We'd just gotten back from the school dance, which was incredible by the way, and we were exhausted. After we left the gym it started raining, so we started running. By the time we got back, the rain had stopped. "Oh sure, _after_ we get home. Why couldn't it have rained _during_ the dance? At least we would have been inside and not so soaking wet."

"Be thankful it wasn't hail."

"We almost never get hail anyways." One ofthe only times I've seen hail was during the storm that brought the guys here in the first place. A deafening silence fell around us. "So…um…anyway, I wanted to ask you…why me?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, you could get just about any girl you wanted, and you settled for me, why?"

"Well, not to sound corny but…you're not like _any_ of the other girls I've met."

"And how, exactly?"

"Um…well…" YL started blushing the darkest shade of red I've ever seen. "you're not afraid to be yourself, you're really nice, um…you've got a great sense of humor and um…"

"Stop it, you're making me blush."

"Isn't that the point?" I chuckled a bit. All of a sudden, it started raining again. "Well this stinks."

"Hurry! Under here!" We ran under the big tree out back. "Man it's cold out!"

"No duh, it's the middle of February and it's raining." There wasn't much snow on the ground, in fact, there was hardly any.

"Maybe we should head inside."

"Not just yet." He smirked as he said the words. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close your eyes and something special will happen, ok?" I nodded slowly and closed my eyes.

"I wonder what the special something is." I thought, "Maybe…" My train of thought was interrupted, by a kiss. "OMG, OMG, OMG! He's kissing me! OMFG!" I was in a state of utter shock, but I managed to stay together and kiss him back. I was half dreaming, half awake. My heart was racing at the speed of light, my stomach was doing summersaults, I couldn't find my breath, and the only thought in my head, was of him. It would take more then words to describe how I felt, but I could tell you that it was the best feeling in the word. We broke away and looked into each other's eyes.

"…I don't know how to say this…but…I think I…I love you."

"I love ya to." We pulled in for another kiss in the rain. I knew only one thing at the time; every Young Link fangirl was gonna hate me in the morning.

(END)(don't say I didn't warn you)

KawaiiGameFreak:Oo…I can't believe I typed that. Well don't worry, I think I'll stick to humor, for now…JA NE!


	13. Have You Ever Flown Before?

KawaiiGameFreak: Now before I go on I'd like to explain some things. Most of you have probably figured out the triangle (you'd kinda have to be an idiot not to), so this chapter is mostly going to be fluff between me and corner number **_two _**(HINT HINT). As I mentioned before, this is just part one, part two will mostly me romance, this will mostly be humor. I _was_ going to scrap this chapter, but I thought the poor guy could use some love. I'll reply to reviews for chapter 12 and this one in chapter 13 (since this is chapter 12½). I may change the genre from humor/general to humor/romance, so be warned. Thank you and ja ne.

Chapter 12½: Have You Ever Flown Before?

MEWTWO'S POV

I still can't believe it! I gave her flowers, I gave her chocolates, I wrote her a card, and yet she _still_ runs off with that…fairy boy! I know it seems odd, even, unnatural for me to think like this, but, I'm not exactly natural, now am I? I don't know why I feel this way about her. It's certainly not a physical attraction, but more of a, mental attraction, I see her soul like no one else can. Though she only lets people see the slightly insane side of her, I can see the romantic, compassionate side which she keeps concealed. But I always seem to act the opposite of how I feel, and when ever she's around, I act like an idiot (need I remind you of the "turkey in the lawnmower" incident)! And the worst part about it is that she already with that annoying, brain dead, dress wearing, elf eared, pain in the tail that is Young Link. He's four years younger for Mew's sake! Well I can't say much, she's 14 and I'm…not even sure. Maybe if I didn't act like such a loner, she'd…I'd rather not say the word. Suddenly I heard a voice from inside. "Isn't everyone asleep?"

LAURA'S POV

"Stupid snoring, stupid Peach, stupid alarm clock, why can't I sleep?" I'd woken up about two o'clock in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep. "Maybe I'm hungry." I walked into the kitchen and peeked in the fridge. "Orange juice…cola…ice tea…three week old pizza…leftover chicken burgers..." As I fiddled though the fridge, I happened to look out the kitchen window. MT was just sitting on the deck railing staring off into space. "…weirdo…wonder what he's doing."

MEWTWO'S POV

"Whatcha doing up so late?" I glanced over to the sliding glass door that separated the house from the deck. Standing in the doorway, wearing bright red pajamas and looking very tired, was her.

"Nothing of importance, may I ask why _you_ are up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep. Everyone was making too much noise."

"Welcome to my life."

"Haha…very funny, do I _really_ make that much noise?" She asked, acting innocent.

"Yes."

"Oh…well sorry 'bout that."

"Why are you apologizing? I thought you enjoyed waking me up at five in the morning just for the fun of it."

"Well actually, I love doing that, but I think I'll stop. If I have to get up at five just to wake you up at five, forget it!"

"I think that's a good idea."

"By the way…I gotta ask ya somethin'."

"What?"

"I got this note from YL, read it." She handed me a tattered piece of paper.

"And you just _happened_ to have this in your pocket?" The note read:

Dear Laura,

Your the awsome-est person ever. I don't kno why you'd think otherwise. There's a wicked movie playing on saturday so maybe you'd like too come. You're BF

Young Link

"So…"

"Did you notice all the spelling and grammar errors? Not to mention it wasn't very poetic and the handwriting is barely legible. The point is, the note I got on Valentines Day, wasn't from YL! It was from someone else, so I just tryin' to figure out who, in fact, sent me that note."

"Well who do you have in mind?" I tried to act like I didn't know a thing about the matter, but it was hard trying to hide it. I was dying to scream "I sent the note! Me me ME!"

"Hmmm, you seem nervous."

"Why on this planet would I be nervous? You were saying?" Maybe she's figured it out and just playing around.

"As I was saying, I got no sweet clue, zip, zilch, squat, nothing. Hey…maybe you can help me find out!"

"Why are you asking me? Why not your friends?"

"They would blow it way out of proportion, same with my online friends and the girls, and before you suggest asking Ness to read the guys' minds, don't. I don't trust that guy."

"You trust me?" Not very many people trust me. Who would trust a power hungry, egotistic, psycho cat with super powers? Not to mention that she seems to know enough about me to not trust me.

"I guess so…is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not."

"Ya well…good night, I mean, morning, I mean…never mind." She was about to walk back inside.

"Wait!" She turned around.

"What?" Oh no, I don't know what to say! Wait a minute…maybe I could…good idea! I can't force her to do anything, but I can nudge her in the right direction.

"…have you ever flown before?" She gave me a questioning look.

"What?"

"Have you ever flown before?"

"Ya, from here to Florida and back two years ago on vacation."

"Not on a plane, actually soaring through the clouds."

"Do I look like I have wings to you?"

"No…but would you like to fly?"

"…ooook then…I'll bite, sure."

"Hold on a second…"

LAURA'S POV

This turned out to be one awkward conversation. It started with "Whatcha doing up so late?" and ended with "Would you like to fly?". I knew he was different, but now I'm pretty sure he's insane. I still wonder why he was blushing after I'd gotten that note from I-don't-know-who. Then he ran off yelling about turkeys and lawnmowers! Most people only blush when they get embarrassed, so what would make him feel embarrassed? Maybe…nah…that would be three things: bizarre, strange and slightly screwed up. Suddenly, I felt myself lifting off the deck. Around me was a blue-ish glow, almost like blue flames. I was about six feet off the deck before I realized what was happening. "Are you sure this is safe?"

MEWTWO'S POV

"Perfectly sure." I stopped pulling her up after a bit.

"Hey! This is pretty cool." She started doing back flips in midair, zipping back and forth, and basically acting like she was born with wings. I floated next to her.

"Ever been above the clouds? Besides on a plane."

"No."

"Well follow me." I flew straight up with Laura following behind. The sky was coated in clouds, almost like a storm was coming. Otherwise, it was the perfect night.

LAURA'S POV

This felt so awesome! This feeling was so familiar and yet so new. I looked down. We were high enough to see the entire town, which looked like an ant colony. I gazed up at the ceiling of clouds above us. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

MEWTWO'S POV

I grabbed her hand as we advanced. We broke through the clouds. The sky was pure and coated with stars and the full moon shone bright. "Open your eyes." She did as was told.

"…Woh, this is so…so…beautiful." I could tell she was spellbound, "Um…why are you holding my hand?"

"Um…" I quickly let go of her hand, "Hehe…"

"Why are you blushing? And don't run off yelling about turkeys and lawnmowers this time." I had a funny feeling that this wasn't going to end well. "Wait a second…I get it…" She said smugly. "…first acting nervous when I mentioned the note, then holding my hand, and now th…oh my…oh my god…OH MY DEAR FLIPPIN' GOD!" She burst out laughing, "You like me, don't you? Oh my god, I've been in some screwed up situations, but _this_ takes the cake!" She tried to contain herself, but even I have to admit, the whole ordeal was rather, funny, not funny haha, funny strange. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…it's just…well…awkward. Look, you're a nice guy and all, but two things are wrong here; one, I'm taken, and two, well that one's kinda obvious." She had a point. "Hey don't go worrin' I won't tell anyone, kk?"

"…ok."

"We better be heading back."

"Not just yet."

LAURA'S POV

All of a sudden, music started playing from nowhere. "What the? Where's that music coming from?"

"You know how some physics can project pictures using thought?"

"Ya…"

"Well some can play sounds that they've heard, almost like a tape recorder."

"Wait…I love this song! But…how'd you…?"

"Everyone can hear your CD player, I just happened to catch that song."

MEWTWO'S POV

"Would you care to dance?" I held out my hand.

"Um…ok, sure." She took my hand as the lyrics came in. "You had this whole thing planned out, didn't you?" I actually did, but I'm not telling her that.

_Since, the moment I spotted you,_

_Like walkin' 'round with little wings on my shoes,_

_My stomach's filled with butterflies,_

_Oh, and it's alright_

_Bouncin' 'round from cloud to cloud,_

_I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down,_

_If I said I didn't like it then you know I lied_

"So um…why do you like me?"

"It's hard to explain." In fact, it was near impossible to describe why I felt this way around her. The clouds were our dance floor; the moon was our spotlight, and the arms of an angel were rapped around me.

_Every time I try to talk to you,_

_I get tongue-tied, it turns out,_

_That everything I say to you,_

_Comes out wrong, it never comes out right, so I'll say_

_Why don't you and I get together, and take on the world and be together forever,_

_Heads we will, tails we'll try again, so I'll say_

_Why don't you and I hold each other, and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,_

_Cuz without you, they're never gonna let me in_

As much as I loved this moment, I knew it could never be. She knew I liked her, and even tough I knew her feelings for me weren't likewise, maybe, someday, they would be.

_When's this fever gonna break,_

_I think I've handled more then any man can take,_

_I'm like a love-sick puppy chasin' you around,_

_Oh, and it's alright_

_Bouncin' 'round from cloud to cloud,_

_I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down,_

_If I said I didn't like it then you know I lied,_

I wasn't used to these emotions. They were like heaven and hell rolled into one. I usually tried to hide them, but eventually you have to show how you feel.

_Every time I try to talk to you,_

_I get tongue-tied, it turns out,_

_That everything I say to you,_

_Comes out wrong it never comes out right, so I'll say_

_Why don't you and I get together, and take on the world and be together forever,_

_Heads we will, tails we'll try again, so I'll say_

_Why don't you and I get together, and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,_

_Cuz without you they're never gonna let me in_

_Slowly I begin to realize, this is never gonna end,_

_But about the same time you walk by and I say, oh here we go again,_

_Oh_

I enjoyed this feeling. Holding her close under the stars, not caring how late in the night it is, just being happy to be near her. I'm not quite sure what this feeling is, but I think it's called, love.

_Every time I try to talk to you,_

_I get tongue-tied, it turns out,_

_That everything I say to you,_

_Comes out wrong, it never comes out right, so I'll say_

_Why don't you and I get together, and take on the world and be together forever,_

_Heads we will, tails we'll try again, so I'll say,_

_Why don't you and I get together, and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,_

_Cuz without you they're never gonna let me in_

As the song's chorus repeated and started fading, I teleported us to her room. "Are you ok? You look sad."

"I'm not sad, I'm just..."

"Aw, it's ok," She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "You're a pretty nice guy, in fact, if I wasn't…never mind." Maybe she did feel the same, maybe there is a light at the end of this tunnel. "That was an awesome night." But, even if she did share my feelings, it would be best if she didn't know.

"Actually, this was all a dream."

"A dream? But…it felt so real, and…why would I dream about you?"

"Why don't you ask your heart?" I snapped my fingers and she calmly fell into bed. I rearranged her memory so that she thought that she never woke up and that the whole thing was a dream. I hated doing this, but it had to be done. After all, mini-Link hated me enough as it was.

THE NEXT MORNING

LAURA'S POV

For some odd reason, I felt like I hadn't gotten much sleep, but I went to bed at about 11:30 like I usually do. I walked in the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Morning Laura."

"Morning YL."

"Sleep well?"

"Ya, but I had this really weird dream…"

KawaiiGameFreak:…um…what can I say about this…? Hope you liked it. Don't worry; this should be the last romance-y chapter until part 2. ENJOY THE REST OF THE FIC! (P.S: MY CAPS IS BROKEN, CAN SOMEONE FIX IT PLEASE?)


	14. Of Teachers,Fangirls and Annoying Bullys

KawaiiGameFreak:Man, I have A LOT of reviews to reply to, so let's get started!

REVIEWS FOR CH12

Zephyr Analea Mewtwo's Amore: I do what I can to please (P.S:I'm sure he'll love the flowers)

Xiao-Darkcloud: …how do I comment on 3 words?

ShebytheDogDemoness: I kinda knew that, but I swear on my stupid cat that I have no sweet clue what Yu Yu Hakusho is, or Rurouni Kenshin for that matter. I LIVE IN NEWFOUNDLAND FOR PETE'S SAKE!

Max Fuchs: Yes, my romance loving alter-ego typed that. If you don't like romance…BLAME MY ALTER-EGO…NOT ME!

Andersonfanandadmirer: You wanna see odd yet funny? Look at my MSN conversations. I'll try and add more "blonde moments" and more Marth and Roy.

Gothic Meowzi: She already went this June, she went to Universal and all _I_ got was a fridge magnet.

Numdenu: I'm not quite sure what PWN means, but I'm assuming it's a good thing. I feel so loved (hugs self)

Harpy Link234: 0o Mmmmm, pudding...never mind. I like your name to. Trust me…If I could be traumatized that easily, I would have been in a straight jacket after Falcon did that rap at my party.

REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 12 ½

Unknown: Ya, I never noticed that till now. Stupid typos, thanks for pointing that out.

Elfbrat18: I know, I listened to that song, and I was like… "this is _the_ song for that chapter"!

Numdenu: Thanks…I think…

Gothic Meowzi: Mewtwo's in love, I'm dating an elf, what next, flying pigs? (Piglet flies by in a hang-glider)…never mind.

Zephyr Analea Mewtwo's Amore: I know, it's so sad…(gives MT a super big hug to cheer him up)…don't tell YL, he'll kill me.

Inuyasha fan: Yey new reviewer! Welcome to Insanity Land, home of really BEEPED up love triangles and spontaneously combusting everything!

KawaiiGameFreak: I hope that I didn't freak any of you out with that last chapter. Enjoy this one…OR BURN IN HELL…sorry, my "I want to kill everyone" alter-ego kicked in (lol, Max).

Ch13: Of Teachers, Fangirls and Annoying Bullies

LAURA'S POV

It was here. The most dreaded month of them all, the most horrid time of the year, its very name strikes fear into the hearts of millions of kids across the world…September. In other words, back to school. I was just packing my backpack when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Nana cried. She opened the door. "Hey! You're the guy from "Men in Black"! Where are those worm peoples, they're cool. Do you have one of those "You Saw Nothing" sticks?" She continued babbling on.

"Nana, why would Will Smith come here?" I walked to the door. The guy did look like something out of "Men in Black". He was carrying a huge briefcase and wearing sunglasses, which was really weird due to the fact that it was raining.

"Are you the girl who lives here?" He asked in a stern voice pointing to me.

"Yes…why do ya ask?"

"Due to the current, situation, I have been assigned to give you this." He opened up his briefcase and handed me a few CD-ROMs. "Since you seem to be able to keep the…for lack of a better term, "Smashers" under control, it would be too dangerous to leave them alone for great periods of time."

"I think I knew that by now." I muttered under my breath.

"In other words, you will be home-schooled via internet for the remainder of their stay. Simply insert the CD-ROMs and follow the on-screen instructions." He was about to leave, when Falcon raced over the stairs.

"Watdaya mean it would be to dangerous to leave us alone? I'm 36 for Pete's sake! I don't need some kid looking after me!"

"You crashed my best friend's dad's truck into the basketball net, raced a tenth grader and lost, caused ten thousand dollars in speeding tickets and property damage and all while I was in class for less then an hour."

"…" Falcon walked back downstairs, tripped, and fell smack into Samus.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS BUMPING INTO ME?"

"Um, yes, well…I best be leaving. Oh, and one more thing, if they get, out of control, here's my card." He handed me a card with his name and a phone number on it.

"Cobra Bubbles? What kind of name is _that_?" He simply walked away and shut the door. "…"

"Well that was weird. By the way what's home-school mean?"

"It means you learn online from home. So that means I get to stay home, in my pjs, stay on the PC all day and never go to school again!"

"What else is new?" Suddenly the door opened again.

"Almost forgot, is there a Young Link staying here?"

"Ya, quick sec…YL GET UP HERE!" He came racing over the stairs.

"You called?" The man grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him off.

"Hold the phone, what's going on here?" I asked in a 'tell-me-or-I-will-kill-you' kind of voice.

"I'm taking him to school."

"…kindly explain…"

"That's top secret information."

"What about the other's? How come they don't have to?"

"That to is top secret information." He turned to YL, "I'll explain everything you need to know on the ride there. Good day." They both walked off and shut the door.

"…well…that was weird…"

YL'S POV

Ever have one of those mornings where it starts off weird and just keeps getting weirder? I have a feeling I'm in for one of those mornings. "How old are you?"

"10…why do you ask?"

"I need to know so I can put you in the right grade." I was in this guy's van, riding to Din knows where and I still haven't figured out how he can drive, talk on his cell phone, type on his laptop and talk to me at the same time. "As you know, when you get to school, you can't, I repeat, can **_not_** use your real name, so your alias will be Lucas, got it?"

"Yes, why do I have to use a fake name?"

"Two words, rabid fangirls."

"Gotcha. By the way when are we gonna get to school?"

"We're here." The van stopped in the parking lot in front a huge building with two flags and the words "Millcrest Academy" in front. A few busses drove by and kids poured out. "Take your backpack and head inside." He handed me a green backpack and a slip of paper, "Go to the room on that piece of paper…enjoy your day." I stepped out of the van and it drove off.

"…here goes nothing…" I walked through the double doors and looked around, "Now where in Din's name is room 402?"

LAURA'S POV

"Hey! Has anyone seen my cell phone?" It was about 10 in the morning and the first part of online class wasn't all that bad. In fact it was almost like a huge MSN chat room. There was a class discussion on the subject, then the teacher e-mailed the class worksheets that we had to finish in X number of minutes, The best part about it was that you could listen to music during class, and the teacher doesn't give a care! "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE MY CELL PHONE IS?"

"Why don't you just call it? Then you could hear the ring tone and find it."

"Good idea, Link, thanks." I picked up the phone and dialed my cell number.

YL'S POV

I'd found room 402 after a lot of searching and so far, school sucks. The only good part was that gym was coming up after recess. The teacher just went on and on and on about absolutely nothing. "Mister Lucas, would you please take off your hat." I'd forgotten I was wearing a black Toronto Raptors baseball hat. I didn't want to take it off incase anyone noticed my ears.

"Why?"

"Because hats are not allowed to be worn in class."

"Why?"

"It's against school rules."

"Why?" The rest of the class was starting to chuckle a bit.

"Because…" She was interrupted by the Super Mario theme song coming out of my backpack, "THE USE OF CELL PHONES DURING CLASS IS STRICTLY FORBIDEN!" I rummaged through my backpack.

"Just a moment," I found the cause of the noise, a cell phone, "Hello?"

"Why do you have my cell phone?"

"Sorry, don't know how it got in my backpack. I'm kind of busy, talk later, bye."

"Bye."

"Can we please continue with the lesson?"

"Whenever you feel like it." Suddenly…the bell rang for recess. The teacher looked like she was going to explode. Everyone ran out of the room to the lockers. As I tried to open my locker, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a short, blonde girl with a ponytail and green eyes.

"Hi…"

"…hi…"

"Your new here, aren't you?"

"Ya…"

"That was really funny what you did in there, usually the new kids are afraid of her."

"I don't blame them; she's as ugly as Gannondork."

"Don't you mean Gannondorf?"

"That's his name, but my friends call him "Gannondork, King of Big Noses!"" She cracked up laughing.

"Good one! Guess you're a Legend of Zelda fan to, by the way my names Aril, what yours?"

"Li…I mean, Lucas."

"Come on, let's get some junk food from the canteen…you know, you look kinda like Young Link from Super Smash Bros."

"You have no idea," I thought, "you have no idea."

BACK OF THE SCHOOL

12:00

After recess we had gym, which was the best class of the day in my opinion. I was the best of course; after all, constantly battling the forces of evil does get you in pretty good shape. I'd finished lunch and stepped out to get some fresh air. "Hey Lucas! Guess what I heard?"

"What'd you hear Aril?"

"I heard that a portal opened up and the people from Super Smash Bros. Melee are here, in GrandFalls!"

"Really, where'd you hear that?" This was not good. If she found out I was who I was, it would be Fangirl city. Before I could worry anymore, some 10th grader showed up and hauled me up by the collar.

"Well well, look what we have here, fresh meat."

"I'm not scared of you, now put me down or else."

"Or else what? Your girlfriend's gonna kick me?"

LAURA'S POV

"Quite possibly." I was just biking down to Jumbo Video to try and rent some movies for tonight when I passed by the school. It turns out that class is only from 9 to 12. I got off my bike and walked over to the bully. "I suggest you put him down and back off."

"What are you going to do about it? You don't look like you could fight me."

"You're right, but, I _do_ know _every_ guys weakness." He gave me a questioning look, then I kicked him in the…well…you know. He dropped YL and fell to the ground. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I could've taken him." I gave him a "Sure-you-could've-and-I'm-the-Prime-Minister" look. All the kids looked at me, then started cheering, but only for a while. What's-his-face got back up, grabbed my arms and started giving me a Chinese Sunburn. "Hey! Back off!" He continued to twist my arms, "I said," Suddenly, YL pulls the Master Sword from behind his back and points it at the bully, "back off." He immediately dropped me and ran for his life yelling "MOMMY!". "That'll teach him."

YL'S POV

"THANK YOU!" Laura rushed over and gave me a death hug.

"Too…much…hugging…need…air…" She let go.

"Ehhehe, sorry 'bout that." Just then the teacher came out.

"Now what's all this ruckus about?" She saw the Master Sword and flipped out, "Young man, that is a very dangerous toy!"

"Just like the Batmobile(don't ask, private joke that only 2 other people would get)!" Laura yelled for no reason. "You must be his teacher."

"…and you must be completely insane. What _are_ you doing on school grounds anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm home schooled. I was just passing by on my bike when I saw him getting bullied, so I came over and…"

"I understand _that_, but what is a small boy doing with a sword?"

"…um…well…you see…" I butted in.

"Where I'm from, on the first day of school, we wear ceremonial swords on our backs to symbolize the battles we must face to become who we are destined to be. We never use them as weapons."

"…very well, if it's for religious purposes then you may keep it, but if I see it used as a threat again, I'll have you expelled." She walked back inside and everyone else went back to recess as usual. Then both of us (me and Laura) burst out laughing.

"Where'd you get that?"

"No idea."

"That was the corny-est thing I've ever heard!" After a minute or two we stopped laughing. "Well, see ya later…oh…can I have my hat back please?" I'd forgotten I was wearing her hat.

"How about after school?"

"Give me my hat back…please."

"I can't."

"Fine." She yanked the hat off my head.

"Oh BEEP."

"Bye." She ran to her bike and raced off. This was not good.

"Omigod," I turned around to see Aril, "you're…you're…Young Link, aren't you?"

"Shhhhhh, I don't want rabid fangirls attacking me, please don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Don't worry, I won't tell, as long as you pledge you eternal devotion to me." She had this "You're-gonna-be-my-boyfriend-whether-you-like-it-or-not" look in her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Aril looked extremely pissed off.

"What! By who?"

"Remember that girl who kicked what's-his-face in the BEEPS?"

"…you're joking…right? She's like, four years older then you."

"So?"

"But…but…" She looked like she was going to cry, "you supposed to be _my_ bishie, my bishie…" Suddenly, Aril turned into a she-devil (to say the least) "MY BISHIE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran like the wind. Normally I'd love to have girls fight over me, but this is too much. "DIN SAVE MEEEEEEEE!"

3:30 THAT AFTERNOON

LAURA'S POV

"I wonder what happened to YL after I left?" No sooner had I spoken the door flew open and YL was standing there, looking like he'd ran all the way here, got hit by a SUV, fell into a ditch and fought a bulldog and lost.

"Roy…" He slurred, "I feel your pain."

KawaiiGameFreak: Lol, I'm sure he does. My bishie! Back off! School starts next week (BOOOO), but I start about a week later then my little bro (YEEEAAAA)! I won't update as much cuz of school and all. Ja ne! (P.S:To my evil language teacher:I have Pichu on standby)


	15. One Hell of a Halloween

KawaiiGameFreak:Sorry for the slow updates, school and karate and all. Did I mention I was in karate? It's awesome but your legs hurt like hell the next day. Now I can learn how to professionally kick MT's butt. Thanks for the reviews…

Elfbrat18: I love Lilo and Stitch to("I like fluffy!" lol first movie). Ya ya, homework comes first, but fanfics come third(YL:Which explains her last math mark.)

Max Fuchs: I kinda based her off Amy("SONIC! LET'S GO ON OUR HONNYMOON!" lol SH) so YL can have his own personal fangirl(Roy:So what? I have an army of fangirls!). Keep reviewing, or I shall haunt your dreams, using a spork.

Harpy Link234: I may include something along those lines. If all goes as planned, he'll show up again, but not for a while.(glomps Fox) GIVE ME BROWNIES!

Andersonfanandadmirer: I don't blame YL for smoking you. THE KOOL SPINNY MOVE ROX MY SOX!

Unknown: Ya well, I got 2 extra weeks cuz we had to move a bunch of stuff from Grenfell to our new school(which I hate because the cafeteria is so darn hard to find).

Totallystrange: Mine to, but you already knew that. I knew sayanara meant good bye forever("Sayanara, Shadow, the Hedgehog." SA2:B), but **_someone_** (cough _ShebytheDogDemoness_ cough) told me that ja ne meant good bye. Oh well, good bye, see ya, whatever.

KawaiiGameFreak:The last couple of chapters are going to be a bit longer then normal chapters, maybe like chapter 10. Plot development and all. Before I begin, I'd like to make an announcement…SEXY REXY ALMOST WON CANADIAN IDOL...ja ne.(P.S:To all people who hate Rex…BEEP YOU!)

Ch14:One Hell of a Halloween

LAURA'S POV

I couldn't wait! All my friends were coming up and going trick or treating with me and some of the guys tonight. "What's so special about tonight anyways?" YL asked.

"It's Halloween! It's where kids dress up in costumes, go out at night and knock on peoples' doors' asking for candy. It's the second best holiday of them all!"

"Then what are you dressed as?" I was wearing my karate gi with a black belt that I got off an old bathrobe, since I'm still only a white belt.

"I'm a Japanese warrior, duh. You guys don't have to dress up, you can just wear you game stuff." The doorbell rang. "I got it!" I opened the door to see what I assumed were my friends. Alecia was dressed up like a rock star, Ashley was dressed like a vampire and Stacey was dressed as a devil.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

"Very funny guys, let's head out before all the good houses are cleaned out." Me, my friends and most of the smashers ran out the door. If only I knew what was going on back home.

LINK'S POV

I'm a bit of an eavesdropper, so I know a lot of peoples' secrets. Even thought I shouldn't, I even eavesdrop on my good friends. Sometimes I even help my friends if I happen to hear them talk about their problems. This particular problem was very, how should I word this…weird. I hardly know why I was friends with the guy; the only thing I can tell that we have in common was our hatred for my younger 'brother'. In my opinion, the best part about being an eavesdropper is when you tell the person that you know what they don't want you to know. I walked outside. The girls had sent up a bunch of tents and were planning to camp out in the back yard after they came back from Trick or Treating. "Are you awake?" I knew he was here, after Laura kicked him out of her room he's stayed outside and hardly ever come in the house.

"Does it look like I'm awake to you? I'm trying to get some sleep, state your business."

"I know your dirty little secret." He just looked at me, confused. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" He shook his head. "It's about a _certain _someone and a _certain_ day and a _certain_…girl…ringing any bells?"

"That depends…who are the '_certain_' people?"

"One, I'm looking at, and two, kicked you out of her room, sound familiar?" He continued to shake his head. "He's trying to throw me off," I thought, "Well it isn't working." "Are you sure you don't know anything?"

"Positive."

"Ok, if you say so," I chucked, shrugging my shoulders. I took a deep breath. "MEWTWO LIKES L…" Before I could finish he put his paw over my mouth.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Mission accomplished.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You _do_ like her don't you?"

"Fine, yes, whatever, happy know?"

"Quite, no worries, I won't tell, in fact, I have something that just might help."

"Like what?"

"You'll see later tonight, if all goes as planned."

10:30PM

LAURA'S POV

"Note to self: next time, don't do the extra bit." The extra bit I'm referring to goes like "Trick or Treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat! Not to big, not to small, just the size of Montréal! If you don't, we don't care, we'll pull down your underwear!". Apparently Ness thought I actually meant that last part. We lost the whole street because of that. "We still got some good candy! I got practically all Resse Cups!"

"I got nearly all chips!" YL called, "What'd you get Ness?"

"…I got a rock." We walked back to the back yard and found a fire going in the center of a circle of tents.

"Back so soon?" Link asked.

"We left at like 7." I turned to the crowd, "Everyone who wants to stay outside with me and the girls, pick a tent, everyone else can head inside or wait for the fun to start." YL, Ness, Link, Nana and the rest picked their tents while Falcon, Peach and Zelda sat around the fire. "I call dibs on this one!" and "This one's mine!" rang out. I picked the tent with YL (no duh Sherlock), Alecia and Stacey stayed with Nana, Ashley got stuck with Ness and Link got a tent by himself. "How about we play some games?"

"Just what I was thinking." Link smirked, "How about Truth or Dare?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll start, Falcon, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…get up and do a little song and dance for us."

"No!"

"No problaimo, YL, get the Wind Waker." YL pulled the Wind Waker from his pocket and pointed it at Falcon. Suddenly, Falcon got up looking like he was in a trance and…

"Nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, diereia, YAY PEPTOBISMAL!" Falcon sang as he did the actions while everyone was dieing of laughter. He snapped out of the trance and sat back down.

"Anyone who refuses to do their dare gets that." No one chose dare after that.

"Laura, truth or dare?" Link asked.

"Truth."

"Good. Before I can ask my question, I have to explain some things." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a pokemon card, although I couldn't see which one it was. "You know what this is, right?" I nodded, "I found this in your room on your window ledge, do you know which card I'm talking about?" Unfortunately I did know what card he was talking about. I nodded. "Good, so here's my question, does this card have any, _sentimental_ value?"

"…no…"

"Fine with me." He tossed the card towards the fire. I jumped up, grabbed the card before it touched the flames and rolled away. Din knows what possessed me to do that.

"Whew, that was close."

"So the card _does_ have sentimental value."

"No it doesn't!"

"Then why did you care if it burned or not?" He stopped me dead in my tracks. Why'd I bother saving that card when I'd just told him it meant nothing to me?

"Let me see that card." Ness snatched the card out of my hand, "…hello, what's this?"

"What?"

"Guess who's on the card?" Ness turned the card around and showed everyone the front. It was the card I'd got when I went to see Pokemon the First Movie. It was my lucky Mewtwo card. It was lucky because I had it in my pocket when I beat my sworn foe, Tom, at a pokebattle. Even thought he shut his Gameboy off before it was counted as an actual win, I still beat him.

"What the hell? Why would you have a picture of someone you hate?" YL hollered.

"It's worth a lot of money; I'm just keeping it 'till the value goes up."

"If you say so." Link said in a sing-song tone of voice.

"Wadaya mean "If you say so"? What were you doing in my room in the first place? Just what kind of game are you playing?"

"Truth or Dare." Apparently Link enjoyed pushing my buttons, and was doing so now. Wait a second…

FLASHBACK

"_Are you kidding me? We've hated each other's guts since day 1 of the first tournament. Yet he and my older self are good buddies._"

END FLASHBACK

At that moment, it was though all the pieces of a really big jigsaw puzzle had finally come together. Link wasn't asking if the card had sentimental value, he was asking if what was _on_ the card meant something. In that case…the weird dream I had a couple months ago, wasn't a dream. He must have BEEPED with my memory and made me think it was a dream. So in _that_ case…this is way too much to take in. "Maybe we should move on to scary stories." Popo suggested, "After all, it _is_ Halloween."

"Good idea, you can start." At that point, I needed something, **_anything_**, to get my mind of that bloody card and that stupid dream.

"It was a dark and stormy night," Popo began, "on September 14, 2005, an event so horrifying, so terrible happened, that one soul who witnessed this event was shattered. To this very day, you can hear the anguished cries of that soul, which sound similar to…" He took a deep breath, "SEXI REXIE SHOULD HAVE WON I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DIDN'T WIN HE WAS WAY BETTER THEN THAT OTHER MISS NOT TO MENTION HE'S WAYYYY CUTER!" Everyone but me collapsed with laughter.

"Haha, very funny guys."

"You did that all night! I could even hear you sleep talking." YL sputtered.

"Come on bys, someone tell a _real_ scary story."

"I got one!" Ness piped up, "A long time ago, a horrible monster roamed the world. It was big, black, furry and vicious. They say, that the monster still walks the earth, and only comes out of hiding on Halloween **Night**."

YL'S POV

As Ness emphasized the word 'night', a rustling sound came from the bushes. "IT'STHEMONSTERRUN!" Laura ran into the tent faster then you could say 'Happy Halloween'. We turned to see where the noise was coming from.

"It's coming from over there." Nana whispered scarcely as she pointed to the bush next to the shed. All of a sudden, a shadow moved towards us. Everyone panicked but was too frightened to move. By the time it was close enough to the fire so that we could see what it was, the monster had turned out to be…Smokey. "Hey, it's that cat that nearly got us killed."

"Hey Laura!" I called, "It's just your cat, come on out."

"I'm not that stupid! There's a monster out there and I'm not coming out no matter what!"

"We've got smores!" She zipped out with a hungry look in her eye.

"That changes everything." I pulled a bag of marshmallows, gram crackers and Areo bars from behind my back. Everyone picked up a random stick and started roasting their marshmallow. "I don't know why we set up tents, we're gonna be so sugar high that none of us'll sleep anyways."

"Um Laura…"

"So what's the new school like guys?"

"Um Laura…"

"Any evil language teachers? Cuz if there are, I could just…"

"LAURA!"

"What?"

"Your marshmallow's on fire."

"Huh?" She looked at the flaming stick in her hand, "AAAAHHHHH!" Panicking, she tried to blow the fire out, only to blow it in Falcon's face. "Sorry 'bout that." She got another one and continued to roast. Once again, she wasn't paying attention and it caught on fire again. "AAAAAHHHH!" She blew it out, back on to Falcon's face. "Sorry again." She got yet another marshmallow and put it in the fire. Guess what happened? "AAAAAHHHH!" She blew it towards Falcon's face, but he ducked.

"Hahaha…" His laughter was stopped by the molten junk food hitting him in the back of the head. "Thanks Ness."

"You're welcome." Everyone let out a yawn. "Guess it's getting late. Good night."

"'Night everyone."

MIDNIGHT

Something's not right here. She even told me herself that she thinks the guy's a total creep, so why would she care about a card with his picture on it? While everyone else was asleep, I sneaked out of the tent and ran behind the bench at the far end of the yard. Then, I saw by big 'brother' sneak out of his tent, walk over to the big tree, and knock on it twice. "Password."

"Kena, by the way, why's 'Kena' the password?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to erase your memory."

"Very funny Mewtwo, know get down so we can talk." At my 'brother's' command, the big, purple BEEP himself came out of hiding and floated to the ground.

"Did it work?"

"Yep, she claimed the card had no sentimental value, but saved it from being torched. If you ask me, she's in denial." I can't believe this! My own 'brother' is in league with that, that **thing**!

"Thanks for all the help, Link."

"No problem, I'll even see if Peach can do some undercover work."

"…how come you and Peach seem to be together all of a sudden?"

"…bye." Link sped off towards the house and _he_ went back up the tree to sleep.

"My bros' with Peach?" I thought, "And I thought _I_ had the whacked up girlfriend." As soon as by 'bro' was out of sight I ran to the tree, knocked on it twice and yelled "KENA!"

"**What do you**…oh, it's you." He came down to eye level with me. "What do you want?"

"I know what you're up to, and before you try anything, **back off**."

"You heard my conversation? Oh well, brother like brother I suppose. Before you make any false accusations…"

"Quiet! I heard every word and let me tell you a few things; she hates your guts, she's mine, and you are ridiculously desperate! Now why don't you run along and crawl back under your rock?"

"**THAT'S IT! BRING IT ON, ELF BOY!**"

LAURA'S POV

I woke up to the sound of swords, shadow balls and death threats. "What the hell?" I poked my head out of my tent to see a Super Sudden Death match between YL and Mewtwo going on outside. As usual Popo was taking bets on the winner and everyone else was watching from a safe distance. "Will someone kindly explain to me WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" The fight stopped, everyone looked my way and Smokey ran inside.

"He started it!" Both fighters yelled, "Whadaya mean _I_ started it? You're the one who…"

"QUIET! I don't give a flying Sandslash's BEEP who started it, stop bickering like little kids and let the rest of us get some sleep!" 30 seconds later every light in almost every house in the cul-de-sac and a few across the street lit up and yells of "Shut up!", "It's barely 1 AM!" and "We know where you live!" were heard from the pissed off neighbors. The other smashers came out on the deck to see what was going on.

"If you don't be quiet I'll come down there and cut you in to little bite sized pieces!" Marth yelled.

"I thought you couldn't speak English." Zelda muttered sleepily.

"We can, we just said we couldn't to get out of getting jobs…I wasn't supposed to say that, was I Roy?"

"Nope." Everyone gave Marth and Roy the 'I'M-GONNA-BEEPING-KILL-YOU' look. "Should we start running now?"

"Yep."

EARLY THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up tired and sweltering. We'd gotten an overnight heat wave and the temp went up to about 35 and all you could hear was Falco yelling from the house "Heat waves in October, snow in July, what's with this place?" "Morning YL." He was sound asleep. "It'd be a sin to wake him up." I kissed him on the cheek and went out. The sun was hardly up, and neither was anyone else. I could hear chuckles from the front of the house, then the front door slamming shut. "Weird." I thought, "Oh well." The back of the house looked normal. I walked around to the front. Wanna know what I saw? Toilet paper and eggs as far as the eye could see! The whole front of the house had been TP'ed and egged overnight. Some of the eggs had even fried because of the heat. I never saw who did it, but I was willing to take a guess. "NEEEEEEEESS!"

KawaiiGameFreak: Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to say that there are only 2, count 'um, 2 chapters left in "A Wish Come True?", but fear not. As part one finishes, part two will begin. It will be a lot more dramatic, but for now, LET HUMOR REIGN!


	16. How This All Became

KawaiiGameFreak: Sorry for the wait. Before you ask this _is_ going to be a lot like chapter one, but with a bit more detail and a different POV. I'll reply to all your reviews in chapter 15. On with the fic!

Ch14.5:How This All Became

MEWTWO'S POV

I'm still trying to comprehend what happened all those months ago. One moment I was staring at the sky, the next I'm in some alternate dimension. It gives me headache just thinking about it.

FLASHBACK

It was a clear, starry night. No breezes blew, no sounds could be heard, all was peaceful. Moments like this are rare around the mansion. The Smash Mansion is basically a 20 story building surrounded by woods. The battlefields were a long ways from the mansion; they were moved since Marth tossed a bomb-om through Roy's bedroom window last month. The Smash Tournament was a 4 month test of battle skills with a prize of 2 million of the winner's currency. People came from different worlds just to compete, and between the mansion and the battlefields, were the portals. The portals lead to the worlds that everyone came from, they were basically giant metal hoops that opened and closed at the push of a button, but one portal was different. It was etched in a large stone wall ever since anyone could remember and it's never opened once. No one knows where it leads, but everyone thinks it leads to a place called Earth. After star gazing for a few minutes, Kirby, Pichu and Yoshi ran out of the house and towards the portals. Being the person I am, I followed just above them. The portal field was just a circle of metals rings with the mysterious stone portal in the middle. "I wonder how this opens." Pichu pondered. "We've tried everything twice."

"Maybe if you hit it hard enough, it'll open!" Yoshi cried. On queue, the trio bombarded the stone door with all they could. They did this every night, and every night I followed them. I don't know why, but it feels like that portal leads to something spectacular, maybe even life changing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rumble of thunder roared across the field. That was soon followed by rain, hail and flashes of lightning, winds blowing at blinding speeds, but not a cloud in the sky. In fact, the stars were twice was bright as before.

"This storm's freaky…I WANNA GO HOME!" Yoshi slapped Pichu out of his panic attack while Kirby watched in amazement at the show the sky was putting on.

"Snap out of it! We are going to open this portal if it's the last thing we…" Yoshi's words were cut off by a deafening crash of thunder and a flash of lighting striking the portal. All of us watched in wonder as the portal opened in a burst of light and color. "…do?" I almost swear I heard a voice as the portal opened, it was saying something like "I wish that all the characters I have in Super Smash Brothers Melee would come here." As the voice hushed, Kirby went flying into the portal. Pichu grabbed Kirby's hands and Yoshi grabbed Pichu's feet. I teleported back to the mansion to get help and saw Link waiting for me. Link was just about the only friend I had around here, I didn't mind though, I prefer being alone.

"Where've you been all night? Everyone's waiting to play poker."

"The stone portal's open."

"…beg pardon?"

"The stone portal that supposedly leads to Earth, it opened and now Pichu, Yoshi and Kirby are getting sucked in as we speak!"

"Well why didn't you say so? I was going to win anyway." He ran inside and hollered on the intercom. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! REPORT TO THE PORTAL FIELD NOW! THE STONE PORTAL HAS OPENED! I REPEAT, THE STONE PORTAL HAS OPENED!" Everyone rushed outside and ran to the portal field while Zelda and I teleported ahead. Yoshi was struggling to keep Pichu and Kirby from being pulled in. "Everyone, PULL!" Link grabbed Yoshi's feet and a chain was formed with Bowser and Donkey Kong at the end. Everybody pulled with all their might, but someone behind me tripped causing me to fall over and the domino effect was soon taking place. Almost everybody dove face first into the portal. The group of people landed in a heap on a hard wood floor. I turned around to see a small window, with Donkey Kong and Bowser's heads stuck inside. Link sighed. "Shove 'um back." Everyone pushed on the beasts' heads and got them back out. We were about to jump back when we saw Gannondorf and Mr. Game & Watch running towards the portal.

"YOU OWE ME 100 RUPEES, LINK!"

"Beep beep." They were about to jump through, when the window went black.

"…kindly explain what just happened." Fox mumbled. I looked around the room. The walls were painted a light beige with random sheets of paper and plastic cases covering the floor. Two beanbag chairs, one in red, one in blue, were in front of the television we just came out of. The TV was held up by a shelf with a cube shaped black box on the bottom. A small desk was on the opposite wall with a spinning chair in front and some papers with numbers, letters and symbols on it.

"How in the name of Slippy Toad did we get here?" Falco muttered.

"We just got sent through the stone portal…but how'd it open?" Nana pondered.

"Maybe it's 'cause of the storm going on outside." I looked out the small window. A storm identical to the one back at the mansion was taking place outside. Maybe that means the two worlds, here and where we just were, are intertwined somehow. "We never have storms this bad in Hyrule."

"Maybe he did it!" Peach hollered, pointing at Pichu, "He and the other two actually try and open the portal every night!"

"Stop blaming my friend!" Pikachu barked.

"Peach, it is useless to point fingers."

"You're just saying that because he's one of you." Mario retorted.

"How can he be one of me? He was born into this world, I was not."

"Here we go again." Link rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Why are you always going off on mood swings?"

"I don't go off on mood swings."

"Yes you do."

"Forget it; let's just figure out how to get back and…"

"A person!" Pichu exclaimed, pointing to the small crack in the door. "I saw a person! Follow me!" He ran out the door as Zelda, Young Link, Ness and I followed. I soon saw what Pichu was talking about. A dark figure was running away from us. It ran into the kitchen and ran around a corner. Ness came racing over the stairs and smacked into the water cooler, spilling water everywhere. Everyone slipped on the water and crashed into the wall.

"Danm it! It's frozen!" That voice! I swear I heard that voice before! It ran back around and headed to another door. "Danm it! This can't be happening!" While Ness fixed the cooler, the rest of us followed the person down a short hallway. It ran into a room, slammed the door and locked it.

"What was that all about?"

"No idea, Zel, maybe one of us can go in and see who or what that was." All eyes turned to Pichu. Zelda picked the lock, shoved Pichu in and slammed the door shut. We listened carefully and heard "It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a…ZZZZZZZZZZ." Zelda slowly opened the door and saw Pichu curled up on the bed. She flipped on the lights. The room was painted blue with white shelves lined with stuffed toys of all kinds. Junk, junk and more junk lined the red carpeted floor. The bed was blue, yellow and green, with a black hat on one post and four metals on the other. "Hey look. It's that thing we were chasing." I approached the bed, and saw the 'it' we were chasing, was a 'she'. She was sound asleep, her dark brown hair hung over her face and Pichu curled up in her arms. For some reason, the word 'beautiful' came to mind.

"Stupid cooler!" We turned around to see a soaking wet and pissed off Ness. "Who's that?"

"We don't know."

"Let me read her mind!" Ness snapped. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Hmmm, can't get a name…we're in a place called 'New Found Land'…and…she thinks Young Link is kawaii, whatever that means."

"Let me try, I could at least get a name." I focused. "…Her name's Laura, wherever 'here' is, it's on Earth…"

"EARTH?" Zelda shrieked, "I thought Earth was just a myth."

"I guess it's not, now let me focus." Her mind was very easy to read, like an open book. While browsing her head, I came across a very interesting memory. It was a conversation with her and some other girl.

"_Why do you think he's a bad guy_?" Laura shouted. I could hear an engine going in the background, so I assumed they were in a car.

"_He tried to destroy the world_! _Anyone who tries to wipe out all the people in the world is a bad guy in my book_."

"_Well he became a good guy in the end_." I was starting to become intrigued in this conversation. Who were they talking about?

"_He was made to do bad things which makes him a bad guy! Not to mention he turned Ash into stone_." That name rings a bell.

"_He never meant to! Why can't you just accept the fact that Mewtwo's a good guy_?" They were talking about me? And this Earth girl thought I was a good guy, even though she seems to know enough about me to think otherwise?

"_Why are you defending him like that_…_you like him, don't ya_?"

"_THAT'S IT, ALECIA! GET READY FOR A BUTT WHOOPIN'_!" I couldn't see anything, but I heard a crash, then brakes, and screams of things like 'Let go of my hair!', 'Stop biting me!'

"_All right you two, I just took you to a movie that both of you liked so you better thank me and behave on the way back_." Said a stern voice, who I assumed to be one of the girl's fathers…did he just say they went to a movie? My origin is a movie in this world? This is weirder then I thought.

"Well…what'd ya get?"

"She knows absolutely nothing about the portal, but seems to know a lot about us. It appears that in this world, our lives are turned into things like cartoons, movies and 'video games' whatever they are."

"Awesome!" Young Link shouted, "I get a movie!"

"I don't know who'd want to make one of you though." I muttered under my breath. "We'll just have to sleep here and hope for the best tomorrow." Everyone went downstairs, though I lingered in the room a bit longer. "Who are you?"

I teleported downstairs to find that the younger ones were sleeping on the pull out sofa. I explored the house a while trying to find something that would open the portal. As I passed by a shelf of movies, one of them caught my eye and I pulled it out. I was shocked to find myself on the cover. I flipped it over and looked at the special features. "The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin" was one of the features. "Maybe this was the movie she was talking about." I thought about putting it on, but I decided against it. After all, I already knew quite enough about my origin. I put the case back on the shelf and teleported to the back room. "Any luck?"

"Nope. We've tried everything times 386 but nothing's worked…though we did find this." Link held up a case with Mario, Bowser, Pikachu and Link on the front, along with smaller images of Ness, Zelda, Samus, Peach, Nana, Popo, Falcon, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Kirby on the sides. "It looks like a video game called "Super Smash Brothers Melee". It shows most of us on the front but the rest aren't even mentioned."

"Let's get some rest and figure this out in the morning. We might be stuck here for a while so just make the best of it." I formed a shield around myself and fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

"BEEP! Why the BEEP did my BEEPING alarm clock wake me up so bloody early? It's 5 in the morning! School don't start 'till 8:30." Was the first thing we heard that morning, followed by shouts of "Stupid evil language teachers!" and "BEEP I forgot to do that page in math, sir's gonna kill me."

"HEY!" Young Link hollered, "Who's up there doin' all the cursin'?"

"Shut the BEEP up!" I was starting to like this girl.

"We don't need anymore noise at this hour of the morning, thank you very much." Suddenly Pichu came racing into the room with a large bruise on his head. "What happened to you?"

"She threw me at her alarm clock! She's crazy I tell you, CRAZY!"

"…I might question your sanity also."

"That's not very nice; by the way she's passed out by the stairs." With that, he ran out of the room.

"What just happened?" Fox yawned.

"Nothing of importance."

"Oh…good night." Fox fell right back on the beanbag chair and fell asleep.

"Dear sweet Ho oh," I thought, "if I have to be stuck here with these weirdoes any longer then need be, kill me."

20 MINUTES LATER

"Mud slinger!"

"Girly priss!"

"CAT FIGHT!" That was the straw that broke the numel's back. I marched out to see Peach and Samus in a free for all fight to the finish. This was all too routine. I picked them up and put them back down, ending the battle.

"If you think I'm going to listen to this for an hour and a half, think again. It's five thirty in the morning, even I need sleep and I don't think the others will appreciate the racket either. By the way, do you realize there is another shower out there?" I pointed to the back room.

"…MINE!" They both ran passed me and made a mad scramble to the bathroom. As the two less then sane girls ran to the back room, my attention turned to Laura. She looked liked she'd just seen a haunter. Her skin was quite pale, her blue eyes struck with fear. I approached her, she backed off. I tried again, she backed off. On the third try, she raced up the stairs, but was stopped by a barrier.

"LETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGO!" She screeched as she pounded on the invisible wall. It seemed as though she was scared of me, though I'm not surprised. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Why would I do that?" She stopped trying to break the wall and looked at me. There was something in her eyes that seemed pure and innocent, but her mouth proved otherwise.

"What'd you say?"

"Why would you think I would hurt you without reason?"

"…well, it's just I…you…"

"My appearance?" She nodded. "Perfectly understandable, I get that reaction a lot."

"No no, I never meant it like that, it's just, I didn't expect video game characters to just pop up outta nowhere." I heard chuckles from behind me. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"Your accent," Ness sputtered, "it's hysterical!"

"Hrph, seeing as you've probably never heard a Newfoundland accent, I'll let you off with a warning, but say another word 'bout it and I'll…get one of my friends to kill you." They shut up. "Good, now anyone like Simple Plan?" No response was heard. "Well too bad, cuz it will be on bust for the remainder of the morning." She calmly walked over to nearby computer and suddenly ridiculously loud electric guitars bellowed out of the speakers.

"Sweet Din's Fire! What on wherever we are is this?"

"You're on Earth, and it's called music." It was strange. This girl, I felt like there was an invisible line connecting us. I brushed off the feeling and walked upstairs to avoid my ear drums exploding. I spent the next hour and a half meditating in her room, the farthest place from the racket. A knock was heard on the door. "Open up, please." I did as was told. "Thanks, anyway, I just wanted to apologize for earlier on. I never meant to judge you based on your looks, sorry."

"Apology accepted, now before I forget, why am I a 'good guy'?"

"What?"

"When I read your mind, I heard you arguing with someone, and you thought I was a 'good guy', why?"

"You read my mind?"

"Yes, last night hen we arrived, now kindly answer my question."

"…it's just that, well, I believe everyone has good in them and deserves a second chance, no matter who they are. That was years ago anyways, in like, 1999, so don't go thinkin' the wrong things, kk?" I nodded, though I'm not quite sure what she meant by 'the wrong things'. "Later." She walked away. I wasn't sure at the time why, but I felt like this girl was far more then she appeared to be.

KawaiiGameFreak: Love it, hate it, like cheese? Read and review peoplez. JA NE!


	17. We Wish You a Screwed Up Christmas

KawaiiGameFreak:This chapter is going to be one of the longest one yet, so be prepared. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Ja ne!

Ch15:We Wish You a Screwed Up Christmas

LAURA'S POV

I knew the day was going to be a disaster when my mom called. "Hello?"

"Laura BZZT BZZT, kindly explain."(I'm not telling you my middle and last names)

"Explain what?"

"Explain what you're doing living with 26 others and more importantly, dating."

"I'm not quite sure how to explain how they got here, as for the whole dating thing…"

"Why didn't you tell us this?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to call and say, "Hi mom, guess what? I got a boyfriend."…wait a second, how do you know?"

"That's not important, now, before I forget, I'm sending you some presents but they won't get to you till the 28th."

"No problem. See ya later." I hung up. I could hardly believe it's been a whole year already. All the stuff that's happened, all the memories and all the therapy I'm gonna need. For now, I'm just gonna enjoy the holidays, get to shopping, and ignore the fact that a physic clone cat from an alternate dimension has a crush on me. I'd made up my wish list and was trying to figure out what to get for everyone. "I'll get him a muzzle, him a brain, her some non-pink stuff, her some sports equitment…" As I babbled on, my phone rang. "Hello? Hi Ash, what's up? Ya I saw that to, what's it called again? Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness or something like that? Shadow Lugia looks sooo awesome! Ya know what sucks? Twilight Princess was delayed till next year! It was supposed to be out this November. Anyway, gotta go, bye." I hung up and looked at my list. "Now…what to get YL?"

MEWTWO'S POV

I hated listening in on her phone conversations but I had to figure out what to get her. "Maybe that game she was talking about? But I can't afford that…" I walked into the kitchen, and something caught my eye. A thin plastic card was just sitting there on the counter. I've seen humans pay for things using cards like these. I hope she won't mind be, borrowing it, for gifts.

EXPLOITS VALLEY MALL

LAURA'S POV

"Now everyone knows what to get, right?"

"Right."

"And we aren't going to have a repeat of last time, are we?"

"Nope."

"Good, you have three hours to get any last minute gifts, wrapping paper and alike, the world is waiting for you. Good luck, travel safe…GO!" In a flash, everyone was speeding off, looking for gifts and junk. Since tomorrow was Christmas, I ran to the grocery store to try and get a half decent turkey. Hopefully this will turn out better then Thanksgiving.

FLASHBACK

"Now you all better appreciate me, I worked hours on this thing, so…dig in." As I opened the lid of the large black pot to revel the steaming turkey, Link jumped about six feet in the air and clung on to the ceiling fan.

"Keep that thing away from me!"

"What's wrong with him?" YL leaned over and whispered,

"He has a chronic fear of turkeys and chickens."

"Don't you? I mean, you're practically the same person."

"No…I have a chronic fear of pigs." I just smiled and sweat dropped, then Link pulled out the Master Sword and impaled the turkey.

"DIE EVIL CREATURE! DIE DIE DIE!"

END FLASHBACK

MEWTWO'S POV

Why did the stupid electronics department have to be in the back of the mall? Even though the others waltzed around in their regular wears, I at least tried to keep low. I scanned the rows of video games for that one Laura mentioned. "Need any help, sir?" One of the employees asked. I had to use my non-physic voice.

"I'm just looking for a game for my…friend." I hadn't used my real voice since July, so I wasn't used to it.

"Which one?"

"Gale of Darkness."

"It's right here." She opened the glass case and pulled out a purple and white game case with 'Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness' on the top and what must have been 'Shadow Lugia' on the front. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes." I paid for the game and walked out.

"Hey! Mister!" I turned around to see some little kid staring up at me. "You sound like Mewtwo." I just walked away. "HEY MISTER!" The kid was attracting all the attention the mall could give him.

"If you promise to be quiet I'll give you a candy."

"O-K. I was just wondering why you're wearing that funny looking cape and why do you sound like Mewtwo and why is there a big bump in the back of your cape and why is your face covered up and…"

"Look, kid, I'm very busy, so kindly go back to your mom and…"

"I can't, after we came back from Japan Mom and Dad took me here and I ran for the compeuter place and now I can't find them."

"…by any chance is your big sister Laura?"

"Ya, she's pure evil." I chuckled a bit.

FLASHBACK

"Do you live alone, kid?" Fox asked.

"Na, my parents left for vacation last night before you guys showed up, they took my little brother Cameron with them. He's pure evil."

END FLASHBACK

"I'll take you back home."

"Ok, I tried but I got lost." I turned around, and smacked into Laura.

LAURA'S POV

I bumped into this weird looking guy. He wore a shabby brown cloak that covered his entire body. Next to him, I saw my little brother. His short, brown hair was stuck up in the back and his blue eyes looked like they hadn't slept for a while. "Cameron? What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Mom and Dad are here; they're home for Christmas."

"Well, doesn't that just suck? Oh well, come one, I've got shopping to do. Thanks for finding him…" I turned to face the odd man, only he wasn't there. "Do you know who that man was?"

"Nope."

YL'S POV

I looked at the crowed mall. "Oh man, we can't get through here."

"Yes we can," Ness had a certain look on his face…we're doomed. "all we need to do is clear traffic."

"And how, dare I ask, are we going to do that?" Ness ran over and stole a cart from in front of a store.

"Climb on!" He picked me up (mentally) and put me in the cart while he rode on the handle bars. There was a large ramp with two sets of stairs on opposite sides of it that led into a bustle of people. Ness started pushing the cart over the ramp.

"NESS ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"…yep." With one final push, we were sent flying. "OUTTA OUR WAY!" People ran into nearby stores as the cart swerved past benches some idiot put in the middle of the lane. We were out of the hallway of smaller stores and into the main Wal-Mart. "YAH-HOOOOOOO!" The isles were narrower and we knocked down a couple of displays. "Hey, Link One?" Because me and my 'bro' are practically the same person, we have a ridiculous amount of nicknames, Link One and Link Two are the most common.

"Ya?"

"Where's the brakes?" Before I could answer, we'd swerved in front of the electronics department and crashed into a CD display.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Wazafrazza…" I poked my head out of the piles of CDs now scattered all over the floor. "Oh…hi Laura!" I noticed a 7 year old boy standing next to her. "Who's he?"

"My little brother, otherwise known as the demon. Get used to life in hell, bys."

BACK HOME

LAURA'S POV

After we got our shopping done, we went home and started to decorate the tree. Roy picked out a good one, after the fact…

FLASHBACK

"Which tree should we get?" Roy asked.

"Just make sure it's not too tall and the top is straight to we can put the angel on top."

"Ok." He looked through just about all the trees on the lot. "Found one!"

"Well cut it down so we can go home, my feet are frozen!" He readied his sword and took one swing at the tree. It was supposed to go down, but the tree went up, in flames that is. "…was that supposed to happen?"

"Keep trying!" He kept trying. Every time he'd find a half decent tree, he'd go to cut it down and end up scorching it. After a half an hour of this, there was only one tree standing. Roy was about to cut it down when I yelled out to him. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I'M GETTING THE CAINSAW!"

END FLASHBACK

I think Roy broke the sound barrier that day. While we were putting the decorations on the tree, Peach asked if we could sing some carols.

"Ok with me…deck the halls with gasoline, falalalalalalala, light a match and watch the scene, falalalalalalalalala, everybody dances 'round, falalalalalalalala, as EVI burns down, falalalalalalalala."(EVI is the name of my new school btw)

"I don't think that's the way it goes."

"Ok…dashing through the snow, on a pair of broken skis, over the hills we go, banging into trees…"

"Try again."

"…Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg…"

"Nope…"

"Joy to the world, Falcon's dead…"

"HEY!"

"The night, Santa went crazy…"

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE CAROLS!"

"Fine with me…A HUNDRED BOTTLES OF EGGNOG ON THE WALL…"

"…this is some twisted idea of a running joke, isn't it?"

8 PM

My friends came over for the Christmas party, and since my little brother was home, Ashley was on red alert. "If he comes up here, sick 'um."

"No problem. I'll go wolf on him."(private joke, don't ask) We'd just finished watching some ridiculously old Christmas specials on TV and were getting ready for the annual eggnog drinking contest.

"I'm not even going to ask." YL chuckled, then everyone started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Look up." On the top of the doorway, above me and YL's heads, was the worst thing about the holidays, mistletoe. "That can't be good."

"What's so bad about that?"

"It's called mistletoe, during Christmas, when two people are under it…um…" The girls finished of my sentence.

"LAURA AND YOUNG LINK, SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Ok, gez…" I put my Raptors hat in front of the camera Ashley had and kissed YL for a good 20 seconds.

"Awwwww." We both blushed.

"How come you blocked the camera?"

"…what kinda question is that?" I turned to YL, "Consider _that_ an early Christmas gift." And I walked off.

YL'S POV

"Woh," I thought, "that was good." I really hope she likes the gift I got her, I need to make up for…

FLASHBACK

LAURA'S POV

I was up late playing Pokemon:LeafGreen. I'd spent an hour in the Safari Zone looking for a rare pokemon. "Found it!" As one approached me, I threw a pokeball at it and counted down. "3…2…1…BOH-YA! I FINALLY CAUGHT ONE!" I jumped out of bed and started dancing, forgetting what hour of the night it was. "CHAN-SEY! CHAN-SEY! CHAN-SEY! OH YA, DO THE BOOTY DANCE!(anyone who's seen Charlie's Angels would know what I mean) DO THE BOOTY DANCE! CHAN-SEY! CHAN-SEY…" I heard the door open.

"Laura, do you have any idea…" YL stopped in mid sentence and started blushing. I looked down. I'd forgotten a very important fact, I wasn't wearing any pants.

"Well this is embarrassing."

END FLASHBACK

LAURA'S POV

Everyone was getting ready for the contest. Me, Alecia, Ashley, Link, Peach, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were all sitting at the kitchen table with at least 100 cartons of eggnog in front of us. Marth was the judge. "Ok people, here are the rules: next to your chairs are buckets incase you need to hurl, no making your opponents laugh, gag, etc, the last one chugging wins. Are you ready? Get set…CHUG!" On queue, everyone grabbed a carton and started guzzling. Alecia was the first one to hurl, followed by Peach. Seeing the two girls hurl made Link sick so he hurled. Mario took one chug and spat it out in Ashley's face which (needless to say) got her very ticked so she left the table and proceeded to try and kill Mario. After there were only 23 cartons left, me, Luigi and Yoshi were left. I made a funny face when Marth wasn't looking and made Luigi spew eggnog out his nose. I laughed so hard at the sight that I spewed eggnog out of my nose to. Yoshi won.

"No fair!" I yelled, "Luigi made me laugh!"

"So, you started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did…"

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! JUST PLEASE **SHUT UP**!" Everyone fell silent. "I doesn't matter anyway, Yoshi is the winner!" Marth held Yoshi's arm up liked he'd just won a wrestling or boxing match. Yoshi started jumping up and down.

"Yoshi, yo…SHI!" Everyone looked at Peach.

"He asked where his prize is." Everyone looked at me.

"What?"

"Isn't there a prize for whoever wins?"

"Oh ya! I almost forgot! Everyone who takes part has to pay 5 bucks, the winner gets the pot." Everyone handed Yoshi 5 of whatever their currency was, whither it was Mushroom Kingdom coins, Canadian dollars, Rupees or whatever currency the Ice Climbers have. Yoshi looked at all the money he had in his hands, thought about all the things he could buy with it, then, he ate it.

11 PM

The girls had just left and everyone else was asleep. I don't know why I got him a gift; I guess I kinda feel sorry for him. I went outside and put my gift by the big tree in the backyard. I looked up. He was asleep on the branches, looking half frozen. "You should come inside before you catch a cold." He was still asleep. "Suit yourself." I shrugged my shoulders and walked back inside. I knew he liked me, I don't mind though, I mean he must be awful lonely, being the only one like him. I don't even think anyone besides me got him a gift. I looked back. "Good night, Mewtwo, see you tomorrow."

6:30 AM

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Why in Din's name are you up so early?" YL asked.

"You _have_ to get up early on Christmas Day, it's an unwritten rule!"

"Whatever you say." Everyone got up and went into the living room. It looked like the toy department at Wal-Mart! "Now remember, Cameron, it's better to give then…"

"Ya ya, peace on Earth, give me presents!" Cameron yelled. He dove into the pile of presents looking for his. Everyone else did the same.

"Got one!" I yelled. I opened it and pulled out a coupon. "This coupon is redeemable for 1 year's supply of Slim Fast…what the BEEP?"

"Who's it from?" I looked one the tag and chuckled dryly.

"To Laura, From Mis.P.Each and Mr.F.Alco." I heard Peach muttering.

"I told you we should've picked better names."

"I thought it would be so obvious she'd never guess." In an hour and a half, almost every present was opened and wrapping paper lined the floor. I got Pokemon XD:Gale of Darkness from an unknown person, Peach got a dress from Link (and I thought I had the whacked up boyfriend), I also got Nintendogs from YL, YL a toy light saber from me, Nana and Popo got new hammers from Kirby, Marth got a tiara from Roy, Roy got a beating from Marth, Pikachu and Pichu got hats from Yoshi, Jigglypuff got a microphone and a pack of markers from Zelda, Samus got a punching bag from Falcon (who was later used as a punching bag by Samus), Mario and Luigi got each other new plungers, Ness got a book called "Getting a Life For Dummies" from YL, Falco got a laser from Fox, Fox got a recipe for French Toast from Falco and everyone got a Terry's Chocolate Orange from me.

There was one present left. I tore off the blue and red wrapping paper to reveal a plain, brown box. I opened the box…and went to heaven. Inside that box was a t-shirt and hat, but not just any t-shirt and hat. They were both white; the shirt had the Canadian Idol logo on it and the words 'Rex Goudie' below in blue letters. At first glance, they weren't that special, until you look on the corner of the shirt and the brim of the hat, both of which had the words 'Laura, all the best, Rex' written on them in black marker. "It's a shirt and hat, big whoop."

"Big whoop is right! Do you know what this is?" I asked as I held up the shirt. "This is a shirt, that Sexi Rexi Roudie Goudie signed himself! OMGOMGOMGTHISISTHEBESTPRESENTEVERIT'SEVENCOOLERTHETWO GAMESIGOTTHANKYOUWHOEVERGOTMETHIS…who did get me this anyway?" No one, not even YL, responded. "Hey, there's a note." I picked up the note from the bottom of the box. When I read the signature, I almost passed out.

Dear Laura,

I know how much you like this guy, so I bought the shirt and hat and got him to sign them. I was going to get you the CD, but they were all sold out. I hope you enjoy my gifts (they cost a hell of a lot of money). Happy holidays from,

Your real secret admirer

P.S: I hope you-know-who isn't jealous

"So who's it from?" YL asked. If I told him who _really_ got me this stuff, well, I'm not sure I want to find out.

"I'm not sure, whoever they were never signed the card. Oh well, THANK A BILLION WHO EVER YOU ARE!" For some reason, Pikachu started laughing. "What's so funny?" He stopped laughing and just looked at me.

"Laura, why are Pikachu's ears different?" Cameron asked.

"What?"

"Look!" He pointed at Pikachu's ears. I've never noticed it till now, but the line on his ears where the color changed from yellow to black was supposed to be straight, but it looked slightly jagged.

"I swear I've seen that before." Pikachu noticed me looking at his ears and ran. "That was weird…now if you excuse me, I'm going to play my new games." I grabbed the case for XD and ran downstairs.

MEWTWO'S POV

I'd just woken up and I could hear shouting from inside. I looked at the ground and saw a package. It was wrapped in purple wrapping paper with a white bow and it clearly had far too much tape on it. I went down and opened it. It was a CD player and headphones. On the bottom of the box was a note.

Dear Mewtwo,

I hope you like my gift. I wasn't sure what kind of music you liked, so I burned off a 3 Doors Down CD, well most of the songs are 3 Doors Down but the last one I threw in just because. I'm not sure if the headphones are going to work, you can try if you want. Yours truly,

Laura

PS:Happy Holidays!

I didn't quite know what 3 Doors Down was, but it sounds like a band of some kind. "I wonder what the last one is." I put on the headphones and skipped to the last song on the disk. I almost burst out laughing. "I'll admit, you have a good scene of humor." I laid back and hummed the words. "Since, the moment I spotted you…" About thirty seconds into the song I was interrupted by a small zap to the leg. "Oh…hello, Pikachu." He gave me a sly look.

"You like her." He said in a sing-song tone of voice.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw the gifts. Where'd you get them?"

"You have no idea how expensive those were."

"How much?"

"The game was 50, the shirt was 27 and the hat was 15."

"So _you_ got me that game. I was wonderin' 'bout that." I turned around to see Laura, smirking away without a care in the world.

"Um…hi…?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the gifts. I know it must have taken you a lot of trouble to get those. Ya like yours?" I nodded. "Kk."

"You're welcome, by the way…um…why'd you get me anything?" She chuckled a bit.

"You don't really need a reason to get someone something. Besides, after you got me that shirt and hat, I couldn't just give you nothing. Anyways, I noticed how you signed the card…'Your real secret admirer', does that mean what I think it means?" I slowly nodded. "K then, I never knew you were so sweet, thankies." She approached me and gave me a shy kiss on the cheek. As she started to walk back inside, she stopped for a moment. "By the way, you might want to get that CBS checked out."

"Excuse me?"

"Chronic Blushing Syndrome."

7:15 PM

LAURA'S POV

The entire day was spent playing my new games and calling all my friends to brag about the autographed shirt and hat ("I hate you" lol, Alecia). The funniest part of the day was convincing my grandma not to come over for dinner. "Um, I'm really sorry grandma, but…you see, I have COUGH COUGH, a really bad cold and…AAACCHHOOOO! Sorry 'bout that, anyway, I'm just worried you might catch it so…sorry, ok? Maybe next year…bye." I hated doing that, but I was worried she'd walk in the door and have a heart attack. All the older smashers were in the dining room while me, Ness, Nana, Popo and YL were in the kitchen watching Christmas cartoons on TV. I still don't know how Zelda managed to get two turkeys and the whole shabang in 4 hours. "Isn't there a tradition where everyone says Grace?" Nana asked.

"Um...I pledge alegence to the flag of the United...I mean...Canada..." After I finished(I don't know the pladge of alegence so I put in parts from O Canada), everyone just staired at me."...rub a dub dub, thanks for the grub,Amen."I almost literally slammed my face in the plate like a pig, but it was too much trouble to get bits of mashed potatoes out of my hair. Everyone was pigging out on the dinner. "Guys, save a bit, kk?" All I heard was 'Mrrrpphhh' as everyone was too busy eating to answer. At the 'Adult Table', all I could hear was Zelda yelling at everyone about proper etiquette.

"No! Use **that** fork for turkey and **that** fork for peas!"

"Aren't you supposed to use a spoon for peas?"

"No, you use a spoon for the mashed potatoes."

"But don't you use a fork for those?"

"AAARRRRGGG!" All of a sudden, Luigi zipped around the corner with Zelda in pursuit yelling "YOU WILL LEARN PROPER ETIQUETTE OR FACE THE PENALTY!" While everyone was watching Luigi get beat like a drum, Kirby sucked up all the food on the table along with the sliver wear, plates and candles, which turned him into Fire Kirby. Then he set the drapes on fire.

"KIRBY!" Everyone yelled.

"Why'd you set the drapes on fire?" Link shouted. Kirby just looked at him and smiled.

"Fiiirrrre!" Link ran to the kitchen sink (Hey! I rhymed!) and filled up glass after glass and poured it on the fire, while Kirby just kept burning the drapes. Everyone at the 'Kid's Table' was rolling around with laughter and the 'Adult Table' was thinking up ways to kill Kirby for eating all their food. In the midst off all this, a shout came from outside.

"STOP THROWING YOUR CAR KEYS AT ME!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked out the sliding glass door to the deck. Mewtwo was up the tree with a blue shield around him while a man and woman throwing car keys at him. For some reason, those people looked familiar, and then it hit me.

"…MOM? DAD?" They looked up at the deck where everyone was standing to get a better look at the scene.

"Oh hi, Laura, you won't believe this, there's a mutant cat up there!"

"I'd prefer not to be insulted, thank you."

"Anyway…" Dad noticed all the smashers on the deck, "…what's going on here?" Everyone went inside and I explained to my parents about how they got here and a bunch of other stuff (leaving out the whole 'love triangle' thing). Mom seemed to look at Link the whole time.

"And this must be the boyfriend you mentioned." Everyone in the room fell apart.

"Mom! That's my boyfriend's older self. _This_ is my boyfriend." I gestured to YL.

"…How old did you say he was?" The entire room exploded with laughter once again.

"10…now before you say anything…Mom…Dad…are you ok?"

"I think they fainted."

8:01 PM

My parents had finally woken up and were asking a lot of questions. "I still can't believe that you survived all year, who did all the cleaning?"

"Zelda." Everyone muttered.

"Who did all the cooking?"

"Zelda."

"Who drove you everywhere?"

"Peach and Zelda."

"Who mowed the lawn?" Suddenly Link piped up.

"We couldn't get the turkey out." Me, Peach and Link fell to pieces while everyone else was in a state of 'WTF?' This year has been full of weird and wonderful moments, new friendships and great parties. But for some odd reason, I couldn't help fell a bit sad. Eventually the portal would open up, they'd have to leave and I'd be back to my boring old life. 'Maybe I could come with them,' I thought, 'then I could see what the Super Smash Tournament that they've been talking about is and I could still be with YL.' I knew that my parents would never allow it, but when you have a boyfriend with a sword; getting parental permission is all that easier.

KawaiiGameFreak:I don't have much to say except Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Ja ne!


	18. Happy New Year?

KawaiiGameFreak: It kinda sucks that this is the final chapter of "A Wish Come True?", but I'll also be posting the first chapter of part two. Enjoy!

Ch16:Happy New Year?

LAURA'S POV

"Look, I saw you. When you were training, you were looking right at one of the other white belts!"

"That's cuz he was my partner and that's what you're supposed to do. Besides, why would I cheat on you my bishie." YL seemed to be the jealous type. Whenever I was talking another guy, he'd go Resident Evil on 'um! I just hope he didn't do that at the party. Everyone was just getting ready for the big New Years party at the Mount Pay-a-Ton hotel. It was the biggest party of the whole year, like a grand finally. All the kids from EVI and Maple came to drink punch, dance and get high off Red Bull.

"Tell me again why it's called the Mount Pay-a-Ton hotel?"

"When my old hockey team had our banquet there, the staff had to 'pay a ton'." I could hardly wait to go. I just hope I don't get high off Red Bull again like I did last year.

FLASHBACK

"LOOK MOMMY! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I GOT SHOT BY THE FBI! ALL I WANTED WAS A CHICKEN WING, FROM KFC OR BURGER KING! I BELIEVE I CAN SOAR! I SLAMMED INTO THE GLASS DOOR! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY…"

END FLASHBACK

I do not want to do **that** again.

YL'S POV

I knew his dirty little secret, and I wasn't going to let him lay a finger on her. I could hardly stand the guy and now he's trying to move in on my girl. "Time to get rid off that desperate whack job." I thought. I had a plan, a master plan, and if it worked, that mutant freak would be the least of my worries.

LAURA'S ROOM

LAURA'S POV

I lay on my bed, just looking up at the ceiling blankly. It was strange. I never thought in my entire life that any guy in their right mind would like me, let alone two guys fighting over me like I'm a trophy. I had no idea how to feel. I guess I felt confused. I heard a noise at my door and snapped out of thoughts. I looked up to see Kirby. "Hey Kirby."

"Poy!" He was lucky. He never had to worry about stuff like this. He jumped on my bed and I bear hugged him.

"Great to see ya. Goin' to the party?" He nodded vigorously. "Gotta ask ya somethin'…you probably won't understand me but…have you ever liked two people and were trying to choose sides?" I knew he was only a baby, but I needed to talk to talk to someone about this.

"Mwto." I was shocked, but then I remembered that while Kirby can't really talk, he can sometimes repeat things that other people say. I nodded slowly.

"Ya but it's weird. I mean, I like him as a buddy, but I just…"

"Ura ikes Mwto."

"Ya, I guess."

"Ura ikes Mwto! Ura ikes Mwto!" He raced out of the room saying what I'd just said.

"Oh BEEP." I rushed out of my room after Kirby, hoping no one could hear him. I caught him and put my hand over his mouth, right in front of YL.

"What was Kirby saying? It sounded like…"

"Hewasn'tsayinganythingrightKirby?"

"Ura ikes…" I slapped my hand back over his mouth.

"AnywaysIgottagogetreadyforthepartytonightBYE!" I zipped back to my room and proceeded to beat the BEEP out of Kirby.

YL'S POV

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I knew Kirby only said stuff he **heard**, and it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to know that he was saying 'Laura likes Mewtwo'. She must have said something along those lines and he was parroting her. I was sure now that I needed to 'eliminate' the competition.

11:50 THAT NIGHT

LAURA'S POV

The party was awesome; everyone was here, we'd even convinced Mewtwo to come, though he spent the whole time on the roof and gave me warnings of 'grave danger'. "Ya right," I thought as I danced to Dirty Little Secret with YL, who kept checking his watch for some odd reason, "what dangers could their be at a New Years party?" The room was caked in balloons and streamers. Music was blasting from the gigantic speakers set up on the stage at the front of the room. There were no lights on except for a few multi colored orbs that hung from the ceiling. All my friends were there and, as usual, someone had to get high of Red Bull. This year it was Ashley's turn. She was swinging her arms and dancing around the main party room like a drunken monkey.

"CEREAL! CEREAL! CEREAL! CEREAL IS WAY BETTER THEN CHEESE! CEREAL TIMES INFINITY AND BEYOND…PERIOD…PURPLE MONKEY DISHWATER WILL RULE THE WORLD…"(this is basically what our MSN conversations look like)

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"Trust me YL, this is as normal as she gets." A couple more songs played as the party started to dull down. It was now one minute to midnight.

"Hey Laura, why don't we head outside?" YL asked hurriedly.

"Aw, come on, I'm actually going to win a limbo contest!" I was right in the middle of bending under the bar, my belly poking out my shirt. "Besides, it's freezing outside."

"Don't you want to see the fireworks?"

"…ok, fine, I'm coming." I grabbed my jacket as YL grabbed my wrist to drag me outside.

It was actually not that cold out. Snowflakes danced in the soft breeze before falling gracefully to the white earth. The sky was black and cloudy, but if you looked hard enough, you could see the pale full moon high in the sky. Therewas no one else out here, probably because they were too busy partying to remember that there was going to be a fireworks display at midnight. YL looked at his watch and smiled, almost evilly. "We should do a count-down." I nodded as we counted down the final moments of the year.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I wrapped my arms around YL and kissed him as the world passed by around us. This year had been so spectacular, and for some odd reason or another, I felt this year was going to end with a bang.

KawaiiGameFreak: As we end the final chapter, I'd like to thank all the people who made this fic possible. Thanks to all my reviewers, my not so almighty co writers, my friends Chocolate Milkshake, Diet Coke, French Fry and Chicken Nugget (you know who you are). Thanks to my karate teachers (Crazy Hand and Master Hand (to anyone who's actually in my class, guess which is which)), the only reason I leave the house besides school, Bill Gates for inventing the internet, whoever created fanfiction, the creator of Nintendo and all the mega awesome games. Last but not least, I'd like to thank all the writers on fanfiction for giving up their time, grades, and sanity, to make us readers laugh, cry or go 'WTF'. I've enjoyed writing for this mega awesome site and I'll try and keep it up in the future. Thank you and ja ne. (P.S:Part two will be posted the same time as this, under the name "A Nightmare Come True?")


End file.
